Metamorphosis
by legally-insane93
Summary: After her parents' death, Jada is sent to Xavier's Institute. She slowly begins to adjust to her new life, making new friends and learning to accept her abilities. But with attack near, Jada must decide where she stands if the X-Men are to survive. PyroOC
1. Introduction

**Edit: 10/17/08-More details, changed scenes :)**

**Edit: 5/21/09- More details**

**Disclaimer: **ONE AND ONLY!!! I do not own X-Men. I do, however, own Jada and any other people you don't recognize.

**Title:** Metamorphosis

**Summary:** After the death of her parents, Jada Hemmer becomes a student at Xavier's Institute. After a rocky start, she begins to adjust to her new life. With new friends and a new romance, she begins to think that perhaps being a mutant isn't so horrible after all. But as attack looms in the distance, perfection begins to slip away. Loyalties will be tested and decisions will have to be made as the mutant community teeters on the brink of war. Everything will change as Jada decides: Where will she stand?

* * *

**Chap. 1**

A breeze whistled through the trees flanking the road as a sleek, black vehicle followed. The vehicle pulled through a chain-linked fence and gate and around a gravel driveway, stopping before a building of grey stone. Two grey-clad men-in-uniform stood with their hands behind their backs, eyes hidden behind dark shades, to meet the car. The vehicle door opened and two figures stepped out before making way for a third, wheelchair-bound figure.

The first figure to exit the vehicle was also the only female; shoulder length, white hair contrasted with chocolate skin. An air of grace hung about her as she adjusted her sunglasses. Next to exit was a male figure, his frequently-moving eyes also hidden by dark shades. The final figure was much older than the previous two, and left the two officers with a feeling of inferiority, unwavering as he held their stares. After the trio embarked from the vessel, the car pulled away, leaving the three standing a few feet from the officers, taking in their surroundings.

"The girl is here?" the woman said dubiously, shooting a wary glance at the barbed wire atop the high fences. "This isn't the place for any child, mutant or not."

"This place was deemed the safest place for Ms. Hemmer at the moment," replied the man in the wheelchair, wheeling toward the two officers. "Though they may fear more for their own safety than hers."

* * *

_These people keep staring at me. I didn't do it on purpose. I've never done anything like that before. The horrible thing is…it felt good. Maybe I __**am**__ a monster, like the officers say. The people on the news called it a gas leak. Just a cover so as not to cause a panic according to the woman assigned to my 'case'. She's trying to get rid of me. I've been here for over a week. I scare the people here. It's odd, having people scared of me. Of course, I've always intimidated people, but that's different. That's because I'm a champion, not because I can kill people._

* * *

The officers led the trio down a labyrinth of hallways, the grey-scale walls giving off an oppressive, ominous feeling. They came to a halt in front of a solid metal door. A woman in a navy skirt and blazer, a drawn, tired expression heavy on her features, greeted them.

"Professor Xavier, I presume?" she began cordially, extending her hand. "Thank you for making the time to see me today. I'm Dr. Sawyer."

"Thank you for your call, Doctor," the Professor replied, returning the handshake. "This is Scott Summers and Ororo Munroe. They are teachers at my school." He motioned to the two people on either side of him, each shaking hands with the woman before them.

"Nice to meet you," Dr. Sawyer returned, brushing a blonde hair out of her face. She pulled a key from her blazer pocket and turned to the door, inserting the key in a barely-visible slot. "Ms. Hemmer is being held here. Where she can be contained."

A metal table with six chairs was the only furniture in the solid metal room. The girl sat on the opposite side of the table from the door, in the middle chair. A sheet of auburn hair hid her downturned face from view. The Professor pulled his wheelchair up in place of the middle chair, removed by the chocolate-skinned woman, across the table from the silent teen. Ororo and Scott took their seats flanking the Professor. The girl didn't look up. Dr. Sawyer walked around the table and sat next to the girl.

"This is Jada Hemmer," Dr. Sawyer began, motioning to the still-hidden teen. "She is the reason I've invited you here today." A moment of silence passed. "Jada, aren't you going to say 'hello' to your visitors?" 'Jada,' as she was called, remained soundless. Dr. Sawyer sighed and returned her attention to Xavier. "I apologize for her behavior, Professor. She refuses to talk to anyone. We've tried to get her to talk to one of our counselors, but she won't."

"No need to apologize, Doctor," Professor Xavier returned, his gaze lingering on the still form beside Sawyer. "Sometimes, your mind is the only place you can go for comfort." A surge of images rushed through Xavier's mind in a blur. With a violent jolt, the images stopped. Jada was out of her chair, against the wall. Her breath was ragged and uneven, as though she'd just finished running a marathon.

"Jada! What—?" Dr. Sawyer began, her head turning between Jada and Xavier.

A pair of deep green eyes locked on the Professor's brown. "What was that?!" Jada demanded in a distinct Southern drawl the urbane Dr. Sawyer's voice lacked. Her voice was shaky, but not from fear. Curiosity mixed with anger was obvious in her stare.

Xavier turned his attention to an obviously confused Dr. Sawyer. "Dr. Sawyer, could we perhaps speak to Jada alone?"

"Oh…um, yes," Sawyer began, her eyes darting between the professor and the teen still clinging to the wall behind her. "I'll just be in my office, then." She stood and, with a final handshake and fleeting look at Jada, quickly left the room.

Xavier waited a moment, listening intently to the fading footsteps of the flustered Dr. Sawyer before speaking. "Ms. Hemmer, could you please sit down? It would be easier to speak to you if you weren't glued to the wall."

Jada remained against the wall, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I am a telepath, Ms. Hemmer," Xavier began. "I possess the ability to read others' thoughts. I apologize; frightening you was not my intention."

Jada seemed hesitant, moving one foot and then pausing, her forehead creased in uncertainty. "Are you going to try to read my mind again?"

A small smile formed on Xavier's face. "Not if you do not wish me to."

Jada hesitated for a moment more before returning to the table, picking up the chair she'd knocked over in her haste to get away. She paused again, as though trying to decide if she really wanted to sit. After a long moment of indecision, she finally lowered herself into the chair. She fixed her gaze on Xavier, curiosity again gracing her features. "So…you're a—a—" She couldn't seem to make herself say the word.

"A mutant, yes," Xavier affirmed.

Jada's gaze shifted to the two silent adults at Xavier's sides. "And they—"

"Yes, Ms. Munroe and Mr. Summers are mutants as well." Xavier watched as Jada shifted uncomfortably at his casual use of the word she couldn't even bring herself to say. "They are teachers at my school."

Jada shifted in her seat. "School? What kind of school?"

"It's a school for people like us, like you."

"Like me?" Jada cut in, sliding down in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest. "You make it sound like I _chose_ to be like this. I didn't get a choice in any of it. I don't _want_ to be what I am. It just _happened_."

"Jada, being a mutant is not a curse, or a disease. It simply makes you unique," Xavier returned. Jada didn't respond. "A place is open for you at my school…Unless," Xavier threw pointed glances around the room. "You'd rather stay here?"

Jada sighed audibly. "Sounds like I don't have much of a choice."

"Ms. Hemmer, I don't force anyone to attend my school that doesn't want to. You'll be able to leave anytime you wish. You always have a choice."

A long moment passed as Jada thought about what she should do. Finally, she reached her decision.

"When do we leave?"

* * *

Jada jumped out of the car, glad to stretch her legs. After fifteen hours of sitting still, they were extremely cramped. She stood in front of a five-story brick mansion, shaped like an X. Grey, stone stairs led up to large, oak doors that reminded her painfully of home. _The home you halfway destroyed,_ a voice in the back of her head interrupted. She shook it off and walked around to the trunk of the car as it flew open. She began pulling out the bags and boxes when another pair of hands reached into the spacious trunk.

"Let me give you a hand." It was the man with the sunglasses; Scott she thought was his name.

"I can get them myself," Jada snapped. She grabbed the handles to her leopard-print luggage bags and pulled them out. She started rolling them across the driveway, before she froze, looking up at the colossal estate that was to be her home, suddenly nervous. She steeled herself and began climbing the stairs. The door opened before she could touch it and she turned, unsure of whether or not to enter.

'Scott' held several of her boxes and was climbing the steps behind her, struggling slightly with the weight. Jada smirked and immediately felt guilty. These people had tried to be nice to her, and all she'd done was be difficult, leaving the heaviest boxes in the trunk after he'd offered to help her carry them. Scott caught her looking, and, mistaking her guilty look for uncertainty, gave her a nod to go in, adjusting the boxes in his arms with a reassuring smile. Jada scoffed, tossing her head as she strode through the door. She didn't _want_ to be here, remember?

The entrance foyer was impressive, Jada had to admit. Oak paneling ran up the walls, and two staircases led towards the upper floors, with a balcony that overlooked the front door. She saw a couple people up on the balcony, but they quickly ran off before she could get a good look at them. Jada took a step, listening to the heels of her boots click on the tile as she turned a circle.

Jada turned as she heard the door click shut, followed by a soft thud. Her assortment of luggage had been deposited on the floor near her feet. Professor Xavier said something Jada didn't quite catch, and Ms. Munroe began ascending the stairs. Xavier then wheeled over to her. "Welcome to Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters."

Jada was about to respond when she heard clicking heels that weren't hers. She turned to see Storm and another girl, at least she thought it was a girl, descending the stairs.

"Jada, this is Jubilee," Xavier informed. "She will be your roommate as well as your guide until you know your way around."

Jada looked at the girl in front of her. She was around her own age, with dark hair framing medium brown skin. _She looks like a pack of highlighters exploded all over her_, Jada thought bluntly. Her ensemble consisted of a hot pink shirt and a lime-green jacket, with her denim jeans decorated with brightly colored patches.

"Hi," Jubilee said, flashing Jada a smile. Jada put her tongue between her teeth, biting back the retort that was darting through her mind. "Welcome to Mutant High. I'm Jubilee, like you heard. Guess we'll be roommates. I'll help you with your stuff and you can get settled." She picked up some bags before turning and beginning to stride towards the stairs. Jada waited for a moment longer before picking up her remaining luggage and following Jubilee.

* * *

As they began climbing the stairs, Jubilee began to give Jada a brief overview of the Institute. "We're up on the third floor. Fifth floor is the Professor's office. Fourth floor is the boys' rooms, third is the girls', first and second floors are mostly classrooms, kitchens, rec rooms, the library, teachers' rooms, stuff like that. Other stuff is scattered everywhere else, but that's basically it."

Jubilee began climbing the second flight of stairs, after making sure Jada was still caught up, before continuing. "Classes start at nine and finish at five. Lunch is at noon, of course. Breakfast starts at six thirty, for people that like getting up early. Dinner starts at six. After classes and dinner, you're free to do whatever you want. Lights out at eleven. Simple enough, once you get the hang of it."

They were snaking along hallways, and Jada tried to multi-task, listening to the fluorescent girl guiding her while trying to memorize the labyrinth of hallways. Two rights, a left, a right… Jada lost track quickly, finally giving up and following Jubilee in silence. For a school, the halls were empty, and Jada didn't see anyone. After maneuvering the boxes in her arms to pull her phone out of her jeans pocket, which flashed 6:45, she assumed they were all at dinner.

Jubilee stopped in front of a plain, white door, fixed with a brass number 219. She dropped Jada's bags before fishing in the pocket of her jeans for the key to the room, finally turning the brass handle to open the door. "Here we are, my home sweet home," Jubilee said.

Jada froze, blinking rapidly as a flurry of colors rushed to meet her. Two double beds jutted out from one wall, a nightstand between them. One mattress sat bare, while the other was made up with a mixture of lime green, hot pink, blinding yellow, orange, and bright purple. Shelves lined the opposite wall above a desk covered in books and papers. The closet stood caddy-cornered in the corner adjacent to the door. Obviously a walk-in closet, the door stood open, showing clothes littering the floor and hanging from dresser drawers in more bright colors. Posters and pictures practically concealed the white walls, adding even more color to the area. The room had one window: a large, oriel-style bay window with a window seat that looked out over the school's circle driveway. Shelves climbed the walls on either side of the window as well.

Jada was stunned. She'd never seen so much color in one room before. She didn't think she could ever get used to it. She couldn't help but smile at what her mother would say if she could the colorful explosion her daughter would be sleeping in. For the time being, anyway. She walked over to the bare bed and set down her luggage. Then, she began opening boxes and pulling out her stuff. Jubilee walked over and set down the bags she carried before helping unpack. Jada ignored her, the slight smile fading as she set her mind to her task, forcing the thought of her parents to the back of her mind.

* * *

Jubilee sat on Jada's bed, organizing the thousand throw pillows against the headboard. Jada was traversing between the bed and the closet, hanging up her clothes. Jubilee was almost finished organizing the pillows when a voice came out of nowhere.

"Hey, Jubilee!" Pillows went everywhere. Jubilee turned at the sound of laughter. Kitty Pryde stood just behind her, bent over double in fits of laughter. More laughter came from the doorway, and Rogue walked in.

"Sorry, Jubilee," laughed Kitty. "I couldn't help it. You should've seen the look on your face!" Jubilee threw a pillow at the laughing teen, before picking up the fallen pillows and reorganizing them.

"So, I assume we have a new student?" Rogue inquired, reclining on Jubilee's bed.

"Yeah, she's in the closet unpacking. Name's Jada," Jubilee replied, moving the red and white pillows into place.

"Jada? What kind of codename is that?" Rogue asked, picking up a scrapbook from a box.

"It's not a codename," replied Jada, emerging from the closet.

Kitty bounded over to Jada, extending her hand. "Hi! I'm Kitty." She gestured toward Jubilee's bed. "And that's Rogue. We live next door."

"What kind of name is Rogue?" Jada returned, ignoring Kitty's proffered hand, which Kitty dropped awkwardly. She noticed the scrapbook in 'Rogue's' lap. "And I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't snoop through my stuff."

"Who are all these people?" Rogue asked, ignoring Jada's request and comment, flipping through the scrapbook. "They're all midgets."

"They're not 'midgets', they're gymnasts. They're my friends," Jada corrected, impatience slipping into her tone as she strode briskly between the bed and the chest-of-drawers in the back of the closet. "They were my team."

"So you're a gymnast?" Kitty asked.

"Placed first in Senior Nationals All Around last two years," Jada replied nonchalant, searching for a place to hang her favorite denim jacket amid the fluorescent shades of pink, green, yellow, and orange jumping out at her. _Did this 'Jubilee" own any _normal_ clothes?_

Kitty was obviously impressed, but Rogue seemed to care less, absent-mindedly flipping the page. "And these are your parents?"

Jada hesitated in the closet doorway, her breath catching in her throat. "Yes. They were." She then quickly snatched up the last armful of clothes before returning to the closet, hoping none of them would notice her pause.

"So why are you here?" Rogue asked once Jada had exited the, thankfully, expansive closet.

Jada seemed to freeze, her expression turning abruptly from casual indifference to stone. "I don't want to talk about it," she finally said, grabbing a box of books and beginning to organize them on a shelf.

"Why not?" Rogue urged. "It can't be _that_ bad."

"Because it's private!" Jada returned angrily, throwing an intense glare over her shoulder.

"Fine, then!" An offended tone seeped into Rogue's tone. "'Lee, I'm gonna go. Bobby's gonna be lookin' for me anyway." She threw a fiery glare at the back of Jada's head, a silent hint of her _real_ reason for departure. "You comin', Kitty?" Kitty stood from her spot on Jubilee's bed and began to follow Rogue.

"Hold on, Rogue," Jubilee called as Rogue reached the door. She turned to Jada. "Jada, is it alright if I go with them? I'll stay if you need anything, but—"

"No, go ahead," Jada returned quickly. "Go. I was just gonna finish packing and go to bed." She turned to see Jubilee standing uncertainly. "Go! I'll be fine! I'm going to bed right now." She pointedly strode to the bed and climbed under the covers, reclining against the headboard. "See?"

"Well, alright," Jubilee finally said. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything." She gave Jada a smile and followed Rogue to the door.

"Wait!" Kitty insisted as Rogue opened the door. She turned to face Jada. "Hey, what's your power?"

Tension thickened the air in the room as three curious faces put Jada in the spotlight. Her expression had turned stony once more, hard and cold. She pulled her knees up tight against her chest, resting her arms on them and fixing her gaze on the wall. When she spoke, her voice, if it was possible, was even colder and harder than her expression, holding a piercing clarity that made the whisper it was seem like a scream.

"I don't have one."


	2. Breakfast

**Edit: 10/17/08: More details, small edits**

**Edit: 5/21/09: More details, small scene changes**

**Chap. 2**

_Fire surged all around, burning, licking the bottom of her jeans and the hem of her tank top. Somewhere, a woman was screaming, but Jada could hear nothing, see nothing. Do nothing. A red haze passed over her vision. The heat pressed in from all sides, but the fire never took hold of Jada. It simply swirled and churned around her, lapping at her feet like an obedient dog, to do what she willed. An irresistible feeling of power burned through her veins. The power and rage overwhelmed her, and the flames rose higher. Suddenly, Jada wasn't in the fire. She was standing at a safe distance, watching herself. Her mother's screaming echoed in her ears. She tried to move, but she was rooted to the floor. She could only look on as the fire rose higher and higher at her own command. Suddenly, the floor beneath her feet dropped, and she was falling, falling……_

* * *

Jada shot up, drenched in a cold sweat and tied up in the covers of the bed. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest; her breath was ragged, as though she'd just finished a gymnastics workout. After taking a moment to attempt to relax, Jada ran her hand through her auburn hair, pulling it out of her face. She looked over at the alarm clock, its red numbers flashing 5 AM. Jada sighed as she began disentangling herself from the blankets and sheets, knocking pillows off as she went.

Finally free, Jada stood and ambled over to the window, where the sun was just beginning to rise, washing her in a pinkish-orange haze. She sat down on the window seat, sinking into the soft black cushion. She pulled her feet up and wrapped her arms around her knees, turning her head to watch the pink, orange, blue, yellow, and purple sky swirl into a cloudless blue. Normally, she would be heading to the gym for a workout, but, since she didn't know where the gym at this place was, Jada simply sat, lost in her own thoughts.

* * *

Jubilee woke at 7:30 to an empty bed across from hers. Panic caused her to freeze, her thoughts racing. _Where'd Jada go?! _Her paralyzed state subsided a moment later and she sat up, looking around the room. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that Jada was simply sitting at the window, her knees tucked under her chin.

Jubilee rose, adjusting her green pajamas before walking to the window. Jada was awake, but her eyes were glazed over. She seemed lost in thought, and she jumped when Jubilee spoke. "Hey, Jada. How long you been up?"

"Five," Jada answered simply, turning from the window.

"Five?! Why?" Jubilee inquired, alarmed. "You could've woken me if you needed to."

"Force of habit," Jada replied, dismissing it and turning her gaze back to the window. "I didn't want to disturb you. Just 'cause I wake up early doesn't mean you have to. I'll adapt eventually."

Jubilee stood in place, her arms crossed over her chest, unsure of what to say. "You wanna go get breakfast?" She finally managed as her own stomach rumbled.

* * *

Jubilee walked alongside Jada, both still in their pajamas, leading her downstairs to the dining rooms, where breakfast would be set out for anyone that wanted it. Jubilee had attempted to learn more about her new roommate, asking general questions, such as her favorite color and where she was from, but Jada proved an unwilling participant and conversation had stopped before they'd even reached the first staircase.

"Where is everyone?" Jada asked abruptly, slightly startling Jubilee, who was already beginning to grow accustomed to Jada's silent manner that was so unlike her own.

"What?" said Jubilee, puzzled.

"This is supposed to be a school," Jada reasoned. "People should be everywhere, but I haven't seen anyone!"

"Oh! Everyone's probably still sleepin'," Jubilee replied. "Besides, classes don't start until tomorrow. You'll see **everyone **then." Jada nodded and lapsed back into silence.

Jada seated herself at the dining room table, feeling a dozen pair of curious eyes, more early-risers, burning into the back of her skull. Jubilee sat beside her. The seat across from her stayed empty for only a moment before it was filled by Kitty, still in her pajamas, a yawn stretching across her face. Rogue slid into the chair next to Kitty.

Empty plates sat before everyone, as well as glasses and silverware. Food sat on platters and in bowls around the table: bacon, eggs, fruit, pancakes, and even boxes of cereal. Juice and milk waited in silver pitchers.

The other girls began filling their plates with food, but Jada, carefully scrutinizing her choices, chose simply some bacon and eggs and an apple. She filled her glass with milk and began to eat.

"Jada," Jubilee began, surveying Jada's plate, "You missed dinner last night; you should be starving. Don't you want anything else?"

"No," Jada stated. "I don't like a lot for breakfast."

"Well, how about some strawberries?"

"Can't," Jada informed. "Allergic."

"Really?" Kitty butted in. "That must suck! I love strawberries."

"Yeah, well, can't miss what you've never had," Jada replied tonelessly. Rogue then changed to a more general subject and Jada fell silent, focusing on her breakfast. She was almost finished when Kitty again changed the subject.

"So Jada," she began, "That thing you said last night, you weren't—"

Kitty was cut off as several loud voices entered the dining room. A whole group of boys came in, dressed in varying colors of basketball shorts and T-shirts. After looking around the room, two of them broke off from the group and headed toward the girls. One was tall, with short, brown hair, while the other was about medium height, his hair a gelled back brown-blonde. While the first boy came and pulled up a chair next to Rogue, the other came and pulled out a chair next to Jada, carrying a basketball. He snatched a piece of bacon from the middle of the table.

"Hey, guys," he began, "We're arranging a basketball tournament today. Anyone in?" It wasn't until after Rogue and Kitty agreed that he noticed Jada, saying gruffly, "Hey, who are you?" The other boy by Rogue looked up at this.

"That was real smooth, Pyro," Jubilee said sarcastically, rescuing Jada from answering. "This is Jada. She's new, so be nice. Jada, this obnoxious waste of human life is John Allerdyce. Or Pyro, whichever you prefer. And that is Bobby Drake." Bobby held out his hand and, after a moment of hesitation, Jada shook it, withdrawing with a gasp as her hand started to burn with cold. "…or Iceman," Jubilee finished.

Jada looked at her hand, which was red from the cold. She then looked at Bobby, a confused expression on her face. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he said, his voice truly apologetic.

"So, Dollface," John said, averting her attention away from Bobby. "What brings you to Mutant High?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What's your power?" John returned.

"What's it matter?" Jada replied, standing as she finished drinking her milk. "Jubilee, I'm going back upstairs."

"Aww, come on, Dollface," John replied to Jada's declaration, standing. "Come play ball."

"Don't call me Dollface," Jada said, turning to leave.

"Or what?" John challenged.

Jada turned, eyes flashing. "Or you might not have a face," she spat.

John's eyebrows rose at Jada's threat, and he moved closer to her, his 5'11" frame towering over her tiny 5 foot even. He seemed to compare their heights and smirked. He handed Jada the ball. "You got what it takes to back that up?"


	3. Let the Games Begin

**Edit: 5/21/09: Small scene changes**

**Chap. 3**

Jada lined up on the free-throw line, preparing to shoot. After everyone had finished breakfast, she, Jubilee, Kitty, and Rogue had gone up to their rooms to change out of their pajamas. Jada now stood in a pair of baggy, black basketball shorts, layered red and white tank tops, and sneakers. Her dark red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and an Atlanta Braves baseball cap was pulled down on her forehead, shielding her eyes from the harsh summer sun. Gauging the slight breeze blowing gently in her face, Jada shot the ball and smiled as it swished: nothing but net.

"Alright," Jada said, "I'm ready."

She and John lined up at the edge of the court, John having the ball. It was boys against girls: John, Bobby, and two kids Jada didn't know named Piotr Rasputin and Douglas Ramsey, against Rogue, Kitty, Jada, and Jubilee. Several dozen kids were gathered around as well, most of them younger than Jada, though she didn't see anyone younger than about ten.

John handed the ball to Jada. "Losers take it out, Dollface," he quipped, standing in front of her with a smug grin on his face.

"Then take it out," Jada replied, slamming the ball back into his chest with a sharp glare.

"Alright then," John stated, taking the ball and moving to the edge of the court. "Let's see what you got."

John winked at Jada as he began to dribble the ball, crossing-over in front of her. Jada moved to block, but John was too quick, passing the ball to Bobby. A second later, Rogue was blocking Bobby. She managed to knock the ball from his hands, and Jada streaked after it, managing to recover it before John was after her, his arms waving in her face. She wildly bounced it to her left, and luckily enough Jubilee was there to get it, managing a lay-up around Piotr. Girls took the lead.

* * *

Jada was hunched over, hands on her knees, her breath ragged. Heat beat down on her back from the hot, August sun, causing sweat to roll down her face and sting her eyes. Her clothes stuck to her skin, and she'd long ago discarded her hat on the lush green lawn.

The score stood tied at 20-20; the game wasn't over until a team hit 25. Both teams were frustrated, and John's nicknames of Dollface and the all-original Shorts had long gotten old and were beginning to get under Jada's skin. It was hot, she was tired, and John kept taunting her: she was getting fed up.

Jada stood up and motioned for Kitty to pass the ball. John took his usual spot guarding Jada. Jada dribbled a few times before passing it to an open Rogue. Rogue raced down the court before being blocked by Piotr at the three-point line. She looked around for an open teammate, but found none. She took a deep breath and shot the ball, just clearing Piotr's outstretched arm. It bounced against the rim before sinking: 23-20.

The boys took possession of the ball. Bobby passed to John, who passed to Douglas, who passed back to John. Jada came up, trying again to block him. He smirked at her and began dribbling. Jada found her opening and rushed in.

Jada wasn't really sure what exactly happened, but somehow, one of John's elbows found Jada's ribs, knocking her to her back on the concrete. John took his chance and shot, making a three for his own team. He then came back to where Jada was still on the ground, propped on her elbows, trying to get her breath back.

John bent over, his hands on his knees. "What's up, Dollface? How do you like that view from the ground?"

That did it for Jada. Who did this John kid think he was? She pulled herself up, coming as close to face-to-face as she could get with him being taller than her. "Alright then, Allerdyce. One-on-one, just you and me. First one to make the last two points for the game wins. I win and you don't talk to me. Ever. At all."

"And what if I win, Shorty?" John returned, towering over Jada.

Jada thought for a moment. "Well, since you wanna know **soo** bad, you win," she paused, "And I'll tell you my power."

John and Jada lined up half-court. Bobby held the ball between them. "Come on, Dollface, let's **really** see what you got," John said. Both sank into jump position. Bobby tossed the ball up, and both jumped. Jada, disadvantaged height-wise, missed the ball by several inches, giving John possession of the ball. Jada immediately ran in to block him from shooting. She watched carefully for another attempt at him knocking her down. The attempt came, and, when it did, Jada stepped out of the way.

Offset by his own body weight, John fell, losing the ball. Jada recovered it and went in to shoot a layup. It was good, rolling along the edge of the rim before sinking; Jada won. She walked over to where John was being helped up by Bobby, tucking the ball under her arm.

"How'd you do that?" John demanded once he was back on his feet.

"Nope," Jada returned, making a zip-your-mouth sign. John scowled as the girls took turns congratulating Jada.

"Hey, what's Professor Xavier doing out here?" Rogue asked randomly, turning from the group. "And who's the suit next to him?"

Jada turned and her lips split into a smile. "Uncle Paul!" she cried, taking off across the grass towards the two waiting men, not even noticing the looks from everyone. She hugged the middle-aged man next to Xavier tightly, not noticing when it wasn't returned. "I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages! How's Aunt Charlotte? Is Emily doing okay?"

Xavier put a halt on Jada's outburst. "Jada, why don't we go back inside?" he suggested. "You can change and then join Dr. Grant and me in my office. We have much to discuss."


	4. The Will

**Edited 7/12/09: Details added**

**Edited 5/24/09: Details added**

* * *

**Chap. 4**

Jada climbed the last flight of stairs, coming to a large, oak-paneled hallway with only one door at the end. She'd changed into a pair of khakis and a fitted, V-neck, green top layered with a pink cami underneath. Her hair was twisted into a claw clip and she'd taken the extra time to put on make-up. From the way Uncle Paul had acted, this would be a serious meeting, probably about her parents.

'Uncle' Paul wasn't really Jada's uncle. He and her father had been best friends through law school. After graduation, they'd joined together to start their own law firm, Grant & Hemmer. Jada had known Paul Grant her whole life, and was best friends with his daughter, Emily. Jada had called him and his wife, Charlotte, 'Aunt' and 'Uncle' since she was old enough to speak.

Jada knocked on the door, waiting to hear "come in" before proceeding. The office was enormous. Shelves filled with books lined the walls. A fireplace also occupied the room, the grate empty due to it being August. A large oak desk stood off to one side with two armchairs before it. Thick, brown carpet sunk beneath Jada's feet as she entered. Uncle Paul and the Professor were seated at a small table set with a light brunch. One extra chair stood waiting for her.

"Ah, Ms. Hemmer, there you are," the Professor greeted, waving Jada in. "Please, come in."

Jada sat at the table, helping herself to some salad, as well as pouring herself a tall glass of lemonade. She quickly drained the glass, not realizing how thirsty she was until the ice tinkled in the empty cup. She sheepishly refilled the glass and vowed to drink this one much slower.

"Jada, Dr. Grant has come because he was named executor of your father's will," Professor Xavier informed, filling his plate. As he said this, Dr. Grant, whose own plate sat empty, pulled a small black notepad from an inner pocket of his suit. He flipped through several ink-filled pages.

"Thank you, Professor," Grant began, turning his attention to Jada. "Jada, I know you're going through a lot right now, but you have to hear this. I also wish to speak to you privately after we review your parents' will." He looked to Xavier, who nodded his consent. He then smiled at Jada.

Jada watched Uncle Paul as he smiled at her. Something was wrong. When he smiled, his eyes were cold, not like when he'd come over for dinner; his smile would be warm and his eyes would twinkle and seem to laugh. He was different today, and Jada didn't like it. It worried her, but she brushed it off, choosing to enjoy being around a familiar face.

"Alright then, Jada," Grant began as Jada politely put down her fork and averted her attention away from her lunch. "As you can probably guess, your parents left their entire estate to you, valuing $40,903,382. Of course, you won't receive full inheritance until you turn eighteen. Until then, your parents arranged to have $100,000 placed into your personal account. You'll still be able to access the account through your bank card. Your credit card account will also remain open and the bill will still be withdrawn from your parents' account, which contains $32,696,686." He paused to flip a page in his notebook and Jada took a drink of her lemonade as he continued. "A bank statement will be sent to you every month showing the balance of both accounts. The money gained from your father's stocks will automatically be put into their account and all bills, membership fees, your family's usual charity donations; etcetera will be withdrawn automatically as well. I've already bought out your father's half of the firm. I've also hired contractors, and they are already repairing your house. Your housekeeper has agreed to stay on and take care of it while you are here. You have absolutely nothing to worry about but school." After this final statement, he closed his notepad and returned it to his suit pocket.

"So, everything is going to be mine?" Jada asked hesitantly, picking up her fork and staring at her plate as she played in her salad. Her forehead creased as she processed everything that had just been said. Of course, she'd known since she was young that she'd inherit everything, after all, she was an only child and the only other family her father still had was her Aunt Debra, who was an uptight snob who hardly ever left her beach house in Miami, and was too self-absorbed to even remotely care about her father's financial affairs unless it somehow benefited her, still, there was a small part of her that had thought, with everything that had happened, that she would somehow be cut off from everything she'd known, cast out on her own. A small part of her was grateful, and yet, another part of her was guilty. She didn't deserve this.

"Everything," Grant assured. "The houses, the cars, everything." A haughty and demanding air crept into his voice, subtle and barely recognizable under his professional exterior, but still noticeable to someone who'd spent her whole life around him, as Jada had. "And now, Professor, do you mind if I speak to Jada alone?"

"Of course not, Dr. Grant," the Professor responded cordially. "I'll wait outside." Xavier wheeled himself out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

As soon as the door closed, Jada started in, all the feelings of lonliness she'd experienced over the last two weeks coming out in a rush. "Uncle Paul, you have no idea how good it is to see you! I've missed you, and you have no idea –"

"Enough!" barked Grant, standing. His face was no longer the passive calm it had been while he'd revealed her parents' wishes. His face was dark and stormy, and, when he spoke, his voice was dripping with venom. Jada immediately silenced herself, frightened by this new side of Paul Grant she had never seen before. "Listen to me, you little freak-of-nature," he began, his voice causing Jada to recoil in her chair. "After today, you are forbidden to see or talk to me or my family anymore."

"But, I–" Jada began, hurt and confused as she struggled to find a source for the brutality he seemed to think she deserved.

Grant reached across the small table, grabbing Jada's arm. His face was inches from hers, and Jada could smell peppermint on his breath as his neatly-trimmed nails dug into her skin, causing a small gasp to escape her lips. "I don't **ever** want to see you near my daughter or any of my family. You can try to hide it, but I know what you are. A murderer. No 'gas-leak' killed Michael. Or Alexandra." He then released Jada's arm, smiling and straightening, leaving Jada feeling numb as a sense of dread washed over her, paralyzing her body. _He knew._

"I've brought you a few things you might need," Grant said, speaking as though nothing had just happened, Jada's head spinning with his abrupt attitude change. He picked up a briefcase from the floor which Jada hadn't noticed when she'd entered. "You forgot your computer. I'm also supposed to give you this." He opened the briefcase and handed Jada a large, gold envelope. Without saying goodbye, or even a backwards glance, Dr. Paul Grant strode to the door and opened it, walking out of the office and out of Jada's life, leaving an appalled Jada in his wake.

* * *

A moment later, Professor Xavier re-entered. "Strange how the people who say they care about you are the first to turn their backs on you," Xavier said to a still-frozen Jada.

"You heard that?" Jada asked, breaking from her reverie, feeling slightly nauseous.

"I can hear anything I wish," Xavier reminded. "I am a telepath, Ms. Hemmer. I hope that doesn't bruise." He gestured to Jada's upper arm, where red finger marks were the only remnants of Grant's vice-grip. "Now, if you don't mind, we have another matter to discuss." He wheeled over to his desk. "Classes start tomorrow, and you don't have a schedule." Jada stood, abandoning the feeble remnants of her salad, of which she'd suddenly lost her appetite for, and grabbed the gold envelope before striding over to deposit herself in one of the armchairs across from Xavier's desk, feeling slightly better as the plush squished beneath her.

"I have reviewed your file," Xavier continued, "and have assigned you classes. You were working on your GED before you came here, correct?" Jada nodded, though she had a feeling Xavier hadn't been asking a question. Xavier sifted through several files on his desk before picking one up. "Here we are. Jada Daveigh Hemmer. By your age, you would normally be in our Junior class, but, as you were working on your GED before you arrived here, you are being placed with our Senior class. Here is your schedule and a key to your room." He handed Jada a paper covered in multi-colored rectangles and a brass key etched with the number 219.

Jada ran a finger over the cool metal of the key, finding a path in the etchings as a sense of resignation overflowed her system. _There was an air of finality to this,_ Jada thought. This key, which she assured herself she didn't want, symbolized she had a place here, whether she wanted it or not. A sudden fierce desire to hurl the God-forsaken key across the room seized Jada, but she reined her emotions in. Perhaps there would be someway she could leave, but, for now, she'd find some way to tolerate the unbearable fact that cloaked her heart in anger, sadness, and fear: she was somewhere she didn't want to be.

Jada looked over her schedule, trying to distract her mind from the melancholy route it had been straying to as of late. "Wait, French?" she began, spotting the orange block amid the sea of colors that almost made Jubilee's room look tame. _Almost._ "Excuse me, Professor, but I can't take French!"

"Foreign language is a required class here, Ms. Hemmer," Xavier stated simply, shuffling through some papers on his desk without looking up.

"I understand that, sir, but—" There was a knock at the door before it opened, revealing Ororo and Scott, both of whom flashed Jada warm smiles, which she promptly ignored. _No connections,_ she told herself. _It's dangerous. Besides, I don't want to be here, no need to pretend that I do._

"Ah, I'd hoped the two of you had gotten my message," Xavier welcomed as the pair strode in. "Ms. Hemmer, I expect to find you in class tomorrow morning. You may go now."

* * *

Jada sighed and left, knowing there'd be no way to discuss her schedule further. She made it down to her room without incident, besides the paper cut she received from clenching her schedule a little too tightly in effort to vent her frustration. She saw several kids running around, obviously new arrivals like her, their arms laden with boxes. Once in her room, she plopped down on her bed, burying her head in a red velvet pillow. The presence of her favorite color was soothing, an air of normality in her world that had decided to turn upside-down.

Jada opened the envelope and poured out its contents on the red comforter. Four envelopes fell out. Jada picked them up and read the names: Emily Grant, Michael Hemmer, Alexandra Hemmer, and Official Documents. They were letters! Jada started to open the one from Emily, but paused, reflecting on the events in Xavier's office. She wasn't in the mood to read mail. She picked up the letters and returned them to the gold envelope. She was about to stand when light from the window glinted off an object on the bed. Jada picked up three objects she hadn't noticed fall out of the envelope. Her parents' wedding rings. Solid, 14 carat gold, her mother's engagement ring featured a five carat marquis-cut diamond with six, three carat, round-cut diamond accents. The wedding band was also fourteen carat gold, with seven, three carat, round-cut diamond accents. _Her mother was always a lover of exquisite things,_ Jada thought with a smile. Jada's father's band was simpler, a solid gold band with his initials engraved inside.

Jada held the three rings tenderly in her hand, as though they would break should she clench them too tight. Making up her mind, she unclasped a gold chain from around her neck. Strung on the chain was her house key, painted red with rhinestones forming a letter H, for Hemmer. Jada added to the chain her new room key and the wedding rings. She then re-clasped it around her neck and dropped it beneath her shirt before standing and putting the gold envelope on the desk. Suddenly, the door opened and Jubilee walked in carrying a box, which she gave to Jada.

"That guy that was here said to give this to you," she stated simply. Jada wordlessly opened the box to find her laptop. "You really shut John up today, Jada," Jubilee continued as Jada perched on her bed, sifting through the box of wires and cords. "Where'd you learn to play ball? I thought you said you were a gymnast?"

"I am," Jada replied, not looking up from her task of untangling the wires for her laptop speakers. "My dad and I used to play basketball together."

"Oh. So, what'd that guy want?"

"'That guy' was executor of my father's will." At Jubilee's confused expression, Jada added, "They're dead."


	5. Meeting Logan

**Bonus chapter: Added 7/17/09**

**Chap. 5**

"Here are the computer labs," Jubilee was saying as she guided Jada, ever-silent, through the hallways of the Institute. She slipped inside to show Jada the room. Round tables dotted the area, with four computers at each table. All of the computers were on, and a few were occupied by students who looked up and waved at Jubilee before returning to the screen before them. "They're always open," Jubilee explained as Jada scanned the room. "So if you need to check your E-Mail at two in the morning you can go right ahead."

Jada listened attentively, trying to learn her way around this massive manor of a school. It was much bigger than her own home, and had so many twists and turns she was constantly falling behind and having to run and catch up so as not to lose her unwilling guide in the labyrinth of hallways and doors. _At least Jubilee is easy to spot in a crowd,_ Jada thought as she surveyed the girl's hot pink jeans, lime green shirt, and neon yellow jacket.

* * *

They were about to proceed down to the ground floor, Jubilee leading the way across the wide balcony that overlooked the Institute's massive front doors. Jada stopped to take in the view, looking down at the students milling around the foyer searching for something to occupy their time. She ran her hand over the smooth wooden banister, dwelling on how it was approximately the same width as a balance beam, when a loud thud issued from below her. Startled, she jerked her hand off the banister. She hadn't done anything! When nothing happened, she peered over the railing, breathing a sigh of relief as she saw the heavy open doors hanging open, the source of the loud thud.

The figure that had entered radiated ferocity, in Jada's eyes at least. He looked like some wild animal, his hair oddly styled and sticking up everywhere. Jada decided the man, rugged, with broad shoulders and a dominant air, was most certainly in need of a shave. "Who's that?" she asked, cocking one eyebrow as she watched Rogue appear to greet the man with a hug.

"That's Logan," Jubilee replied from where she leaned against the banister, surveying the neon paint job of her fingernails with a bored expression on her face. "He and Rogue just kinda showed up one day last year. He comes in and out as he pleases—keeps to himself mostly."

"Hmm," Jada mumbled, throwing a last glance at the intense-looking man before following Jubilee as they continued their tour.

* * *

Jada walked the halls of Xavier's Institute, cursing herself under her breath. She was lost. After a tour of the grounds, Jada had assured Jubilee that she could make it back to her room on her own—a bad move in retrospect. Jubilee had accepted an invitation to go horseback riding with Rogue, who had made it clear that Jada was **not** invited. Not that Jada would've accepted anyway— she had a bad history with horses, and had no desire to go anywhere with Rogue, of all people.

So now, Jada was wandering the halls, having no clue where she was and unable to find a flight of stairs that might lead her somewhere she recognized. She'd gotten herself so turned around she couldn't even remember how she'd gotten to where she currently was, so retracing her steps was out of the question. She looked around, searching for the slightest sense of familiarity and finding none. The walls and floor seemed to be made of metal, reflecting the already-bright light from overhead in a way that made Jada long for the sunglasses currently resting on the nightstand in her room upstairs…at least she was pretty sure it was upstairs, though she really had no way to tell.

Turning a corner, not paying attention as she wondered whether the fork farther up the corridor might lead her to a more familiar place than the one she'd chosen, a small gasp escaped her throat as she collided with something solid, bouncing off whatever it was and finding herself meeting the floor with a soft 'oomph'. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" she snapped, slightly disoriented as she looked up in search of whoever she'd run into. "Oh!"

A cry of surprise resonating from her vocal cords, Jada looked up to find Logan, glaring at her with a look so intense it made her want to turn and run as far away as she could. He seemed to relax slightly as she stood, dusting non-existent dirt from her jeans, though his gaze never left her face as he stood directly in her way, smoking his cigar and making no move to see if she was okay. "Students ain't supposed to be down here," he declared once she was safely on her feet, his voice deep, almost a growl.

"I'm sorry," Jada replied, shrinking from his fierce stare. There was something feral, almost challenging, in the way he glared at her, planting a small seed of fear deep in her gut. Jada wasn't sure she liked it. "I'm lost." She dared to take a step forward, hoping maybe he could help. He towered over her, though that was something Jada had grown used to. Almost everyone towered over her— it wasn't that big of an accomplishment.

"You new?" he asked, the cigar never moving in his teeth. Jada nodded, silently praying he was willing to help her. "What're you doin' here?"

"What?" Jada asked, caught off guard. Hadn't they just established that she was lost?

"Your accent, Kid," Logan clarified. "Where are you from?"

"Georgia," Jada answered simply, noting that he was the first to ask about her accent—a strong Southern drawl she'd inherited from her father and wielded proudly, growing more pronounced when she was angry. "Atlanta, to be exact. You're Logan, right?" Logan nodded, exhaling a lungful of smoke. "I'm Jada." She didn't think 'Logan' cared in the slightest as to who she was or where she was from, but she was hoping, if she used just the perfect blend of manners and charm, that he'd be kind enough to tell her how to find the exit to this metal-encased maze she was in before she went blind from the glaring lights.

"What brings you here?" Jada was again confused. Hadn't she just answered this question? Maybe the cloud of cigar smoke in her face was befuddling her brain. Again, Logan clarified: "What's your power?"

Jada sighed, all her plans to employ her carefully-cultivated manners fleeing her mind, feeling the warm smile she'd allowed to grow across her face quickly fade as a morose feeling of defeat rolled through her like a wave of fog. What was everyone's obsession with that particular question? "I don't wanna talk about it."

"That bad, huh?" Logan returned, a look of interest in his eyes.

"Something like that," Jada countered, dropping her eyes from his. She had the sudden, fierce desire to be far away from this inquisitive male. "Look," she began, her voice a little sharper than she'd intended. "Can you please just tell me how to get outta here?"

Logan raised an eyebrow at Jada's demand, surveying her for a tense, ever-stretching moment before, finally: "Turn around and take two rights, a left, and another right and you'll find the stairs leading back up to the ground floor. Don't let me see you down here again."

"Thanks," Jada replied, turning and walking away without another word. She breathed a sigh of relief as she followed Logan's instructions and found herself standing in the main foyer, welcoming the dimmer light of the main floor. _No more exploring by myself,_ she decided as she took the stairs to the second floor two at a time. She couldn't resist running her hand over the banister of the balcony as she jogged to the next staircase. It really was just the right size for a balance beam.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading!

~Lauren


	6. Classes

**Edited 7/17/09: small edits, more details**

* * *

**Chap. 6**

Jada followed Jubilee and Kitty to class the next morning, still not exactly knowing her way around. All of the girls had compared schedules the night before. It took a moment of explanation for Jada to grasp the concept of block scheduling. Being home-schooled since she was thirteen, Jada had never had to worry much about schedules, so the concept was new and confusing. To add to Jada's bewilderment, Jubilee explained that she would alternate classes each day! On Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, her first class was American History, but on Tuesday and Thursday, her first class was Physics. Why they couldn't just have all the same schedule every day, Jada didn't know, but what she did know was that she was nervous.

Jada adjusted the shoulder strap on her messenger bag and pulled at the bottom of her white halter top layered beneath a cropped denim jacket, exhaling deeply as she followed Jubilee down the stairs. Though neither of the girls had really warmed up to the other, Jada was glad she had a roommate nice enough to show her around. She was trying really hard not to like anyone here, but Jubilee made it very difficult. _No connections,_ she kept telling herself when Jubilee had politely given Jada a tour of the Institute grounds, which Jubilee had obviously not wanted to do, even though Jada actually found the area quite picturesque, though, of course, she didn't tell Jubilee that. _No connections_. The pair entered a second-floor classroom and found seats in the third row behind Bobby, John, Piotr, and Douglas, who flashed Jada a welcoming smile. Bobby and Piotr also greeted the girls, but John stayed quiet, forcing Jada to suppress a smug smile as she remembered how angry he'd gotten when she'd beat him at basketball. It seemed to be something that didn't happen very often. _**No connections.**_The class was filling up fast. At precisely nine o'clock, the door closed behind Ororo with a heavy thud. "Good morning, class," she greeted, walking briskly up the aisles to her desk at the front of the room. "For anyone who doesn't already know, my name is Ororo Munroe. This is Senior-level American History; everyone in the right place? Good."

* * *

They didn't have an assignment that day, as Ms. Munroe just went over the rules for her class and passed out a syllabus and red, white, and blue textbook. Jada walked out of class feeling much more comfortable about her new school, even if she didn't want to be here.

Her next class was Psychology, marked with a blue-green square. Jada knew from the comparison pow-wow the girls had held that she had this class with Kitty and Piotr. She struggled to follow the pair through the sea of students all pushing through the halls to get to their next class, relieved when they finally reached the classroom.

"Congratulations, Jada!" Kitty cheered sarcastically. "You just made it through your first class switch!!"

Jada rolled her eyes and pushed past the bubbly brunette, turning to find a seat.

* * *

Jada decided she liked Professor Grey, forcibly repeating her pledge as Dr. Grey talked: _absolutely__** no **__connections_. However, she wasn't so sure about Psychology. It all seemed like a bunch of bologna to her. At lunch, she followed Jubilee up to their room to deposit their books before going down to eat. She spent lunch being asked about how she liked the school and her classes so far, and then being ignored when her answers proved unsatisfactory and blunt. After lunch, she looked at her schedule to find the bright orange square she'd been dreading all day: French.

Jada had to find a way to get out of that class. She'd wanted to talk to the Professor yesterday, but apparently he'd had another appointment. It wasn't that Jada didn't like French; it was quite the contrary. It was that the class was unnecessary. If she was forced to be here, why take something that was unnecessary?

Jada sighed and followed Jubilee to the classroom. A map of France and posters of French phrases hung on the walls. Jada looked around, suppressing an amused smile at the elementary nature of the posters and pictures, but found no teacher. She sighed and sat at a grouping of four tables with Jubilee, propping her head on her arm.

"What's wrong, Jada?" Jubilee inquired, noticing the look on her face.

"I shouldn't be in this class," Jada replied, staring at the door through which the teacher would have to enter.

"Foreign language is a requirement here," Jubilee returned. "What do you---"

"Good afternoon, class," a female voice called, cutting Jubilee off. "I am Professor Frost. Welcome to French class! Is everyone in the right class?"

Jada turned as the teacher entered, shutting the door behind her. She raised her hand as Professor Frost passed her and Jubilee's table. "Excuse me, Professor," she began, "but I don't think I'm in the right class."

"Let me see your schedule, Miss---"

"Hemmer," Jada informed, handing over her schedule.

"This says you are in the right class," Professor Frost returned, looking annoyed.

Jada sighed, trying to get her message across. "Qui, Madame Frost," she began, addressing the teacher in perfect French. "_Je me rends compte que mon programme indique que c'est la classe correcte, mais je sais déjà le français. Ma mère était française, et enseigné me la langue. Je l'avais parlé pour tant que je peux me rappeler. Je n'ai pas eu une chance de dire professeur Xavier hier quand il m'a donné mon programme_."

Professor Frost looked at Jada, poorly concealed surprise on her face. "Yes, Ms. Hemmer. It would seem this class would be unprofitable for you," she finally replied. She strode up to her desk and grabbed a pen and a notepad, scrawling a quick message. "Take this to Professor Summers in room 113, please." She folded over the note and gave it to Jada, giving her a smile.

Jada grabbed her bag and the note, ignoring the looks she was getting from the students in the room. "Merci, Madame Frost," she quipped as she exited.

"_Vous êtes bienvenu,_ Mademoiselle Hemmer," Professor Frost returned as Jada slipped out the door.

Room 113 turned out to be the Computer Sciences room. Professor Summers took Jada's note with a look of surprise, glancing over it before instructing Jada to sit at the computer beside Kitty. Jada couldn't help but sigh as she sat. Computers were not her thing. Sure, she knew how to surf the Internet and check E-Mail, but when it came to the more advanced stuff, she was hopeless. She found herself thinking it would've been better to breeze through French than struggle through Computers, but it was too late now.

Jada's last class of the day was Calculus. This was a class Jada knew she was going to like. Now, Jada wasn't a genius by any means, but math and science were two subjects that she could understand. Kitty was the only person she knew in there, but that didn't bother Jada. She eagerly flipped through her book before depositing it in her bag with the syllabus, slightly disappointed she would only have the class three times a week. She and Kitty joined up with Jubilee and Rogue to put their books away before going down to dinner. For Jada, it looked like things wouldn't be quite as horrible as she thought.

At least until she spotted the olive-green square in her Thursday, 11-11:50 class slot, and learned what 'CQC' meant.

* * *

Oui, Madame Frost, Je me rends compte que mon programme indique que c'est la classe correcte, mais je sais déjà le français. Ma mère était française, et enseigné me la langue. Je l'avais parlé pour tant que je peux me rappeler. Je n'ai pas eu une chance de dire professeur Xavier hier quand il m'a donné mon programme

.— Yes, Mrs. Frost, I am aware that my schedule says this is the correct class, but I already know French. My mother was French, and taught me the language. I've been speaking it for as long as I can remember. I didn't have a chance to tell Professor Xavier yesterday when he gave me my schedule.

_Merci_-- Thank you

_Vous êtes bienvenu, Madmoiselle Hemmer_— You're welcome, Miss Hemmer

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!

~Lauren


	7. CQC

**Edited 7/17/09- Small edits**

* * *

**Chap. 7**

In American History on Wednesday, Jada sat at her desk, looking at her new issue of _Teen Vogue_ she'd received in the mail, Kitty feigning disinterest as she read over Jada's shoulder, while everyone else milled around chatting and waiting for Ms. Munroe to make her prompt, nine-o'clock entrance.

"So, Jada," Bobby began, politely attempting to pull the constantly silent teen into the conversation, "What do you think about your classes?"

"They all seem fine," Jada replied nonchalantly, not even glancing up from her magazine. This was the fifth time she'd been asked the same question in the past two days. "But what is CQC?"

"CQC? What are you talking about?" Bobby asked.

"It's on my schedule for tomorrow. Right before lunch."

"Let me see." Without looking up, Jada reached into her bag and pulled out her schedule, passing it to Bobby while simultaneously filling in an answer on a quiz. "Oh!" Comprehension dawned on Bobby's face. "It stands for Close-Quarters Combat," he explained.

Jada looked up sharply. "Combat?!" she squeaked, feeling the blood rush from her face. _This wasn't good._

"Yeah," continued Bobby, not picking up on Jada's uneasiness. "It's where we learn to use our powers and work as a team. Storm and Cyclops teach it. The room is called the Danger Room. It's supposed to be really difficult."

"Speaking of which," Rogue began, sliding into the desk in front of Jada, "You still haven't told us your power."

Jada chose this moment to become deeply engrossed in her magazine, despite the fact that Rogue's head was blocking the light and her brain had kicked into overdrive, making her unable to concentrate on the words on the page.

"Come on, Jada," Rogue goaded, noticing the new student's reluctance. "What's your power?"

Jada looked up and met Rogue eye-to-eye, glaring. "How many times do I have to say it? **I don't have a power.**"

"You _have_ to have a power," Rogue returned, unfazed by Jada's obvious anger. "Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"Rogue, cool it," Jubilee interrupted, trying to find peace in the now-hostile negotiations. "If Jada doesn't want to tell us what her power is, that's her choice. Leave her alone."

Jada gave Jubilee a thankful smile as Rogue turned in her seat, miffed. "I guess it doesn't matter anyway," Rogue said with a sigh, coyly making it sound like she was speaking to herself, though everyone could hear the subtle challenge. "I'll find out tomorrow anyway."

Jada's stomach plunged icy cold as the last bell rang and Ms. Munroe breezed past her desk in her usual upbeat manner. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the edges of her desk, fuming. _Who does Rogue think she is, saying stuff like that? Talking as though she knows why I'm here._ Jada glared at the back of Rogue's chair, anger causing her heart to pulse in her ears. She shook herself out of it and forced herself to calm down as she noticed a smoking black scorch mark forming on the notebook paper she was supposed to be taking notes on. _Calm down, Jada,_ she told herself, ripping the page out of the notebook and starting over. She read a paragraph in her textbook a grand total of seven times before deciding she was calm enough to look up and listen to Ms. Munroe's lecture. _You're blowing this out of proportion._

_No, you're not,_ replied another voice in Jada's head. _What about the Danger Room?_

Jada groaned quietly as the icy cold dread returned to fill the depths of her stomach as the anger retreated. She was **not** using her powers ever again, of** that** she was certain. _What was she going to do?_

* * *

"You wished to see me, Professor?" Logan said, entering the office where Xavier sat at his desk.

"Yes, Logan," Xavier confirmed. He handed Logan a file. "I want you to look at these pictures and tell me what you see."

Logan opened the file, sitting down across from Xavier. "A house fire. Upper-class neighborhood. People. What's this about, Professor?"

"That fire happened two weeks and four days ago, in Atlanta, Georgia. Look at the people in the picture, Logan. Look for any familiar faces."

Logan looked closely at the photos, finally spotting a head of auburn hair through the sea of color, remembering a collision with the same redhead a few days before. "Isn't this Jada? Did she…is she…?"

"Yes, Logan. Ms. Hemmer has power over fire. But I believe she is different than Mr. Allerdyce. I want to know how different."

"Can't you just ask?" Logan replied, returning the file to the Professor's desk and remembering his short conversation with the drawling teen, lost in the bowels of the mansion. She'd been honest, and he didn't see why she'd have a problem answering the Professor's questions.

"If her powers are comparable to my guess, then the fire that has taken the life of young Jada's parents wasn't caused by normal means," Xavier replied. "Do you really think I could just go up and ask Ms. Hemmer about how she accidentally killed her parents?"

"So, what do you want me to do?" Logan asked, recalling the young woman's immediate mood change at the mention of her abilities.

"Scott is going on an errand for me tomorrow. As it is the first week, Storm has asked that you help her out with the Danger Room sessions. I believe Ms. Hemmer is scheduled for her class tomorrow morning. I'm sure you'll think of something." Logan nodded and turned to leave. "But be careful, Logan," Xavier warned. "My guesses are not often wrong."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!

~Lauren


	8. The Visitors

**Edited 7/17/09- MAJOR OVERHAUL**

* * *

**Chap. 8**

The icy feeling in Jada's stomach subsided slowly as class progressed, but it never left her thoughts. Her brain was numb all through History and Leadership & Tactics, leading her to make a fool of herself when Professor Xavier called on her to answer a question. Luckily, Douglas Ramsey was kind enough to step in and rescue her. Due to this cloud, she didn't hear anyone calling her name as she walked to lunch until she was wrapped in a hug.

"Jada! Omigosh! I've missed you so much!" Jada pulled back from the hug to see Emily Grant. The cloud of dread immediately flew from her mind.

"Omigosh! Emily, it is so amazing to see you!" Jada cried, pulling her best friend into another hug before freezing, remembering the angry words Emily's father had left Jada with only two days before. "What are you doing here?"

"I just **had** to come see you!" Emily exclaimed, flipping her hair over her shoulder with a wide smile. "And you'll _never_ guess who I brought with me!" Emily's eyes glinted mischievously.

"Who?" Jada's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Hey, babe, you never called me back," came a voice from behind Jada. Jada froze before turning to see the toned, six-four frame of her boyfriend.

"Daniel!" cried Jada, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. "I tried to call, but your phone was busy. I left a ton of voicemails. Didn't you get them?!"

"Yeah," he responded with a chuckle, brushing a strand of hair out of Jada's face. "I was just teasing. Coach has been running us crazy with soccer practice or I would've called you back, but then Emily called me with this idea to surprise you, so here we are!"

Jada pulled both her best friend and her boyfriend into another tight hug. "I'm so glad you did! I feel so isolated out here! Well, you two are probably starving," she reasoned. "I know it was a long drive. Why don't I show you to the dining room and we can get something to eat while we catch up?"

Emily and Daniel nodded and Jada began to lead the way, not noticing the look Daniel sent Emily as he put his arm around Jada's shoulders.

* * *

Jubilee, Kitty, Rogue, Bobby, and John all sat at a lunch table, chowing down on the delicious concoctions of the Institute staff and discussing anything and everything, when they caught sight of Jada entering the room with two guests in tow. "Who're they?" Rogue inquired as the trio sat together at a table away from everyone else.

"Hmm, from the laughing between the girls and the closeness between Jada and the guy," Jubilee observed, "I'd guess they're a best friend and the boyfriend."

"Oooh, he's cute," Kitty cooed before taking a bite of the taco salad on her plate. "I wonder if he has a brother."

"Kitty, if you start drooling, I swear I'm going to sit somewhere else," Jubilee warned, laughing as Kitty's bottom lip trembled in a mock-pout.

John turned his head slightly; just enough so anyone looking would think he was simply looking at the table laden with a plethora of food choices, perhaps choosing what he wanted for dessert. In reality, he was watching Jada and her guests as the blonde chatted animatedly while Jada and her boyfriend, as, from the way he was sitting extremely close to Jada, his fingers twisted with hers, he certainly was her boyfriend, laughed as they ate. The scene left John considerably shell-shocked. He'd noticed Jada the first day she'd arrived—he'd been walking across the balcony on his way to the rec room when she'd entered the Mansion with a ton of luggage and a blank look on her face— and since then had been watching her, trying to figure her out. She was obviously athletic, as she'd proven to him on the basketball court, though there were rumors going around the Institute that she was a gymnast, but she also had seemed quiet and reserved, especially when it came to her abilities. However, here she was laughing and joking right in front of him, a smile transforming her features from the blank, bored slate she wore constantly. _She was holding herself back,_ he realized. _Why doesn't she let herself be that warm with us?_ He thought as she continued her banter with her guests, oblivious to his observations.

It was during these observations that his gaze shifted to Jada's guests, rather than Jada herself. The blonde was leaving. _Uh-oh,_ John thought as he analyzed the way Jada's boyfriend had shifted in his seat, now dropping her hand and leaning slightly forward in his chair. John recognized that sitting position. He himself had used that same seating position several times with various specimens of the female variety. Jada was about to get dumped.

* * *

Jada laughed with Daniel and Emily as they recalled some of their favorite memories from back home. She'd almost forgotten how good it felt to just laugh with them, not having to walk on eggshells, always worried about what was going to happen next, never knowing how to respond. With her friends, it was relaxed and comfortable. She knew exactly what to say and what to do. It was exactly what she'd needed.

"Do you remember Jasmine Collins's Sweet Sixteen when she started bitching at that couple that was making out in her pool and her brother picked her up and threw her in?!" Daniel recalled, laughing heartily at the memory.

"And then everyone started jumping in wearing all of their dresses and tuxes?!" Jada agreed, giggling. "Her father was so mad!" A fresh round of laughter escaped the three teens at the fond memory.

"Jay, that reminds me," Emily began once the laughter had died down. "I've got to run out to the truck really fast. I brought you an early birthday present." Emily stood and began to leave.

"Should I come, too?" Jada asked as Daniel released her hand, shifting in his seat. "Since the present is for me?"

"No!" Emily returned quickly. "You don't want to ruin the surprise, do you?"

"Um, alright…" Jada replied hesitantly as the blonde reached the door. "Whatever you want to do, I guess." Emily cast back a perfectly dazzling smile before disappearing through the door.

"Jada?" Daniel said, calling Jada's attention back from the heavy wooden door Emily had just disappeared through. "We need to talk."

"Sure," Jada replied immediately, giving Daniel her full attention though she _really_ wanted to run and hide. 'We need to talk' was never a phrase that led to anything good. "Is something wrong?" _Something was definitely wrong._

"I don't think this is gonna work out, Jada," Daniel said quickly, choosing to cut right to the chase. _Huh? What?! Where did that come from? _Jada's thoughts froze for a second before speeding up into overdrive, though she didn't let it show on her face. "I'm really sorry. I know with your parents and all it's the last thin—"

"No, it's okay," Jada returned quickly, cutting Daniel off. _It __**so**__ wasn't okay. First her parents, and now this? What had she done to bring all of this bad karma down on her? _"You're right. With me going to school up here, it'd be better for us to split up. Long distance relationships never work anyway." She flashed him a smile, as he still looked shocked. "It's fine." _It __**so**__ wasn't fine_. While her face was composed in passive calm, on the inside she was throwing a raging temper tantrum, reined in only by her upbringing, which required that she remain polite through all conversations. Anger was to be reserved for when one was alone.

Daniel leaned forward and kissed Jada on the forehead. "Thank you for being so understanding, Jada," he stated, taking her hands in his. "I hope we can stay friends."

"Of course!" Jada returned with a small smile. …_'Not,'_ she wanted to add, but instead replied; "I've known you since we were in diapers! We grew up together: of course we'll still be friends!"

"Thank you, Jada. That means a lot to me," Daniel said before adding, "I think I'm gonna go check on Emily. I don't trust her around my car unsupervised. Then I think we're gonna head out. It's a long drive back to Atlanta, you know?"

Jada couldn't help but laugh. Daniel was very possessive of the Audi he'd gotten for his sixteenth birthday. "Okay," she agreed. "But make sure you come back and say good-bye first. Who knows when I'll get to see you again." Daniel nodded before standing and walking toward the door.

* * *

Jada slumped in her seat the moment the door was closed, all sense of social propriety gone. A sense of loss swept over her, wrapping around her like a blanket. She'd just been dumped! The thought was still hard to truly grasp, as was his reasons why. _What had she done wrong?_ She and Daniel had been dating for three years! And now, with a single conversation, it was over. Yet, Jada couldn't bring herself to be upset. She knew it would probably hit her later, and then she'd probably cry and pig out on ice-cream and chocolate while watching romantic movies, but for now she simply felt empty. With a heavy sigh, she ran a hand through her hair, freezing as she caught sight of Daniel's car keys by his abandoned glass of tea.

Picking up the key ring and twirling it on her finger, Jada considered whether to run and give them to him, or wait for him and Emily to come looking. If she remembered correctly, which she was certain she did, Daniel's Audi was neither convertible, nor did it have a keyless entry. Therefore, there was no way he could get into the car, unless he wished to cause expensive damage, without the keys that were currently in her hands. With another sigh, Jada stood, taking measured strides over to the heavy door, freezing as she stepped out into the hallway, which was almost empty save for a single couple groping each other against the far wall—her tongue shoved into his mouth, her legs wrapped around his waist, her back against the wall with her shirt creeping up to expose a tanned stomach while his hands snaked up her skirt to rest on her thigh. Her fingers twisted in the hair at the nape of his neck, she sighed, he groaned, hungry, grasping, needing. Jada couldn't see their faces.

She didn't need to.

* * *

Jada recognized him first, eager panting as fingernails scraped down his back through his designer shirt. She recognized his hands—the same hands that had held hers only moments ago. The same hands she had been holding for three years. It took a moment longer to identify her, though it shouldn't have, even without being able to see her face. Jada had accompanied that same platinum-blond hair to the salon countless times to watch it become blonder, a completely fake, almost white. She had accompanied those same arms and legs to the tanning salon to become darker as their owner strived to stay on top of all the latest trends. It was what best friends did. She knew both of them; she'd just never known them like this. Or maybe she hadn't wanted to know. Because, once you knew, there wasn't much choice. Somehow, you had to deal.

Jada barely heard the door slam behind her as the weight of what she saw crashed down on her. They sprang apart. Emily at least had the grace to look ashamed as she unwrapped her legs, but Daniel simply stared back, bold-faced and unashamed, challenging. His hand rested on Emily's back.

"Jada! I'm sorry," Emily said. Daniel's hand still rested on her back. _Her._

"It just happened," she said.

"I don't know how it started." He was still touching her. **_Enough._**

"_I_ know," Jada said. Her voice was steady, her legs weren't shaking, her stomach wasn't heaving, her heart wasn't pounding. By all physical aspects, she was perfectly steady, calm. She'd been trained well. "You shoved your tongue into his mouth. _My boyfriend's_ mouth. That's how it started."

"Jada, I—" Daniel began.

"Spare me!" Jada said, damning manners and social propriety. She was furious. That was all there was to it. And yet, despite the traitors in front of her, a kind of forced calm had settled over her. "Don't even begin telling me some story about her coming onto you. From where I stand, you weren't doing much to fight her off." A question surfaced in her mind, demanding to be asked. "How long?"

"Look, I—" Daniel tried again, coming forward.

"I _said_," Jada said fiercely, cutting off Daniel's pleas. She fixed her gaze on Emily, who was standing halfway behind Daniel, her eyes averted in shame. "_How long,_ Emily?" A small part of her hoped this was a one-time thing. The rest of her knew it wasn't.

Emily looked down at her feet, affirming what most of Jada's brain already knew was true. "After the fire…" Jada thought she was going to puke. "We were both upset. And you weren't around. And it helped to, you know, talk to each other. Then, one day, we…we just…It wasn't supposed to happen."

"So, just to be clear," Jada began, feeling the cloud of calm begin to lift. "You're supposed to be my _best friend_, and yet, when my parents died and I was trying to figure everything out and get moved up here, you were back in Atlanta, happy as could be, _screwing my boyfriend?!_ How could you do this to me?!!"

"I'm not your boyfriend anymore, Jay," Daniel said, his voice calm, firm, uncaring. "I thought I made that clear."

"Well, now I understand why!" Jada cried, her steady resolve shattering. "So you could go back to the one you decided you _really_ wanted!"

Emily looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Jada, please! I'm sorry! I—"

"No! Don't even start!" Jada roared, throwing the keys at Daniel. She didn't want to hear anymore. She didn't want to know if they were 'in love'. She didn't care. She just wanted them gone. "Just leave. Both of you!"

"Fine, then!" Daniel retorted. "You don't want anything to do with me? Fine! I don't care! All you are is a tease. You would think that after dating you for three years I'd at least get _something_ in return!" Jada heard gasps from behind her— _what were they doing out here?_ — as her own jaw dropped. _He thought __**what?! **_"But no, you're just a tease. You think you're so great with your fancy medals and your daddy's cash, but you're nothing! You're nothing special, you're just—"

Daniel stopped abruptly as Jada's fist came out of nowhere and slammed across his face. Shaking off his astonishment, Daniel's face contorted in rage. Catching Jada off guard, he grabbed her by the arms and pushed her back against the wall, causing a small gasp to escape Jada's throat. "You little _**bitch**_!" He froze as a hand latched onto his forearm.

"I think it's time for you to leave," John advised coolly, his other hand in his pocket, wrapped around his lighter, just in case. "Before someone gets hurt." With a growl, Daniel released Jada, storming down the hall toward the main entrance, Emily in his wake.

John watched them until they turned the corner before he began striding to the stairs leading up to the dorms, flashing Jada a small smile as he went. He had an intense urge to stay and make sure she was alright, but decided against it. She didn't seem to like him much, and besides, boys were a thing for girls to talk about. Jubilee and Kitty would take care of her.

* * *

"You alright, Jada?" Kitty asked as John disappeared up the stairs, surveying Jada's pale, emotionless face. "You don't look so good. You're shaking."

"I'm fine," Jada replied, her voice just as toneless as her face was blank. "I think I'm just going to go up to the dorms until it's time for class. I've got a lot on my mind."

Without waiting for a reply, Jada took off down the hall in the direction Pyro had just headed. When she reached the room, Jada immediately plopped down on her bed. It was only noon and she already felt exhausted. She hoped she'd be able to make it through her afternoon classes.

She reached out to the shelf by her bed, pulling out a scrapbook. As she did, a gold envelope fell to the floor. Jada picked it up and pulled out the contents. She sifted through the pile of envelopes, finally selecting the one from Emily. Her fingers were just beginning to break the seal when a new idea struck her.

Jada stood and glided over to the trashcan. Without a second thought, she began ripping up Emily's letter. She no longer cared about anything Emily Grant said or thought.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!

~Lauren


	9. Alone

**BONUS CHAPTER: Added 8/1/09****Chap. 9**

* * *

Finally, after what felt like ages, Jada's last class of the day was over. While she found the subject enjoyable, it had been a long day and Jada felt thoroughly drained. She was also tired of all the looks thrown her way through every class. _So I yelled at my boyfriend— __**ex**__-boyfriend,_ she quickly corrected herself—_in the middle of the halls after catching him with my best friend— __**ex-**__best friend_. _So what?!_ She thought as she ignored yet another look cast her way as she left the dining room after dinner. She wanted nothing more than to go up to her room and go straight to bed, letting the students talk about her all they wanted while she couldn't hear them. However, as she had a History paper due soon—and Jada Hemmer was NOT one to turn anything in late—she dutifully turned her steps toward the library to research theories of early migration to the Americas.

Just as Jada was beginning to immerse herself in a book outlining various theories of early migration, a scooting of nearby chairs and the thudding sound of books hitting a wooden table reached her ears, pulling her eyes from a map of the Bering Strait to see Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, Jubilee, and John sitting together at the table directly in front of the aisle of dusty shelves she was sitting in. Jada cursed her luck at the sight of Rogue, the one person she had no desire to talk to, _especially_ after the events of the day. While there were actually several people she didn't want to talk to, Rogue was most certainly high on that list— right behind Satan and Al Qaida. The others were okay, though she didn't share their views on mutation. From what she'd seen so far, they all loved their powers, while she—she stopped that line of thought immediately. This was neither the time nor the place. Her head turned toward the group at the end of her aisle as she heard her own name reach her ears.

"—Just don't understand her," Rogue was saying as she pulled out her homework. "She acts like she'd better than everyone."

"Just because Jada doesn't talk to you doesn't mean she's stuck up, Rogue," Jubilee returned, giving Jada the distinct impression that this discussion had been going on long before the quintet had entered the library. "She's always been perfectly polite to me. Quiet, but polite. Maybe she just doesn't have anything to say. You weren't exactly Jabber Jaws when you got here." A grateful smile spread across Jada's face as Jubilee defended her.

"Look, you can defend her all you want," Rogue replied. "The girl is still weird. What is she even doing in our class? She can't even be seventeen yet!"

"She solved the beginning-of-the-year challenge in Calculus already," Kitty noted. "She turned hers in right after mine."

All warmth Jada currently felt toward her roommate was whisked away with Jubilee's next statement. "I didn't say she wasn't weird," Jubilee clarified. "I just said she wasn't stuck-up."

"What was up with lunch today?!" Kitty cried. "When she caught her boyfriend and best friend in the hall?! Did you see her? She was so calm it was scary! I know I wouldn't be able to handle that like she did. And then right there at the end when she hit him? Not that he didn't deserve it for cheating on her, but still…" Jada could see Kitty shaking her head. "It was like; one minute she had no emotion at all, and the next she was yelling at the top of her lungs. She just exploded!"

"I wanna know what her power is," Bobby confessed. _No you don't,_ Jada thought; dread sinking down into her gut even though he was just talking to his friends, not truly asking her. _You don't want to know and I'm not gonna tell you!_ "She always gets so defensive when we bring it up. Most new kids are dying to show off what they can do."

"Her first night here, she told us she didn't have one," Kitty revealed, motioning to Jubilee, Rogue, and herself.

"That's ridiculous," Bobby returned. "If she didn't have powers she wouldn't be here."

"She definitely has powers," Jubilee agreed. "But she doesn't want threm." Jada gasped and dropped her book, jumping as it thudded loudly and hoping no one heard it. Bending down to get her book before the hawk-eyed, bat-eared librarian swooped down on her, Jada missed the beginning of what was said next, her thoughts running wild. Jada had tried to be sure not to say anything having to do with what she could do. _How did Jubilee know that? What else did she know?_

As if in answer to Jada's racing thoughts, Rogue's voice sounded: "What are you talking about, Jubes?"

"She talks in her sleep."

Jada's mouth fell open in a perfect 'O' and she felt herself reach out and grab the shelf as she swayed on her feet, remembering the nightmares that plagued her every night. _What had Jubilee heard?!_

"What does she say?" Rogue asked. Jada watched her lean forward in her seat and her blood began to boil. She had a feeling Rogue would find a way to use this information against her.

"I dunno," Jubilee replied. "It's mostly a mumble. Last night she kept saying sorry to someone." Her voice dropped low, and Jada struggled to hear, taking a few steps closer to the end of the aisle. "I think it was her parents."

"Her parents? Did they kick her out or something?"

"I don't think so," Jubilee returned. "Jada said they're dead."

* * *

This time, Jada's gasp was audible, and she wished she'd never said a word to the observant female that was Jubilee. Deciding to take the book back to her room to read, she clutched it to her chest and staggered back, gasping again as two arms snaked around her waist to keep her from falling, her book clattering to the floor for a second time. Recalling the feeling of Daniel pinning her to the wall, Jada whipped around to meet John's smoldering gaze.

"I'm sorry!" she breathed quickly as she realized who it was. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop! I just had to research my paper for History and ya'll came in and started talking and I-I-" she realized she was rambling, her drawling Southern accent becoming more pronounced as she panicked, and clamped her mouth shut, feeling her cheeks and ears begin to burn.

"Hey, calm down," John began. "It's okay; I'm not here to bust you." He noticed the panicked look in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Jada returned. She looked down at her feet and felt the fire in her cheeks flame higher as she realized his hands still rested on her waist from where he'd caught her. He seemed to notice, too, dropping his arms to his sides with an awkward clearing of his throat before both of them crouched down to retrieve Jada's abandoned book. Adding an aching skull to her list of reasons to avoid the library in the future, Jada stood, rubbing where she and John's foreheads had painfully met.

"Migration Theory: Talking Across Disciplines," John read as he stood, her book clenched in one hand, rubbing his own forehead with the other. He held the book out to her like a peace offering, a small grin directed at her. "I might need to borrow this when you're done with it."

Jada took the book. "Why are you talking to me?" As soon as she said it, Jada wished she could take it back. It certainly hadn't come out the way she'd wanted it to. John's face hardened, his jaw muscles tightening and his blue eyes turning icy. He brushed past Jada to return to his table.

Jada desperately gripped his shoulder. "I'm sorry!" she squeaked. John turned around and glared at her and Jada withered under the severity of his gaze. Releasing his arm, she struggled to collect her scattered thoughts. "I-I just— Thank you. But I— Aren't you with them?" She gestured her arm to where Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, and Jubilee were still immersed in conversation—probably about her— completely oblivious to her and John's encounter less than twenty feet from them. "Don't you think I'm weird?"

John chuckled as he realized what Jada had been trying to say, his brutal stare softening. "They're just used to kids who come in here and actually want to be here— showing off, talking nonstop. Sometimes they forget about the ones that only come because they have no other choice."

"How do you know I'm—" Jada stopped as John cocked an eyebrow at her. "Well, what about you?"

A sideways grin crossed John's face. "I prefer to know what the likelihood of a person being able to kick my ass is before I go around talking about them. How's your hand?"

Jada couldn't resist the urge to laugh as she inspected the hand she'd used to punch Daniel. "It's fine. A little sore, but otherwise it's fine. I can't clench it all the way shut."

"Let me see." Before Jada could respond, John had grabbed her hand and was inspecting it, pressing down gently on certain points with his fingers, watching her for any sign of pain.

"What are you doing?" Jada inquired. His touch was gentle as he worked, studying her hand as though he'd done it countless times. He pressed down above the knuckle on her pinkie and Jada yelped, jerking her hand back out of his grip and stepping back. "What _the hell_ are you doing!?" she demanded, rubbing her hand where he'd hurt it.

"I was checking for fractures," John explained patiently, closing the distance Jada had created. He re-grabbed her hand, pressing down in the same spot gentler than before. "You don't seem like someone who punches people very often: I wanted to make sure you didn't hurt yourself."

Jada hissed as he put pressure on her knuckle. "See what I mean?" He then proceeded to bend her pinkie back and forth, putting pressure on different points. It wasn't until he got to her knuckle that it started hurting. "Well, it's not broken," he finally decided. "It looks like you just jammed it. Close your fist tighter next time you decide to go punching people." He lightly grabbed her wrist, bending her hand into a tight fist. "Like this." Jada nodded, storing his advice away though she hoped she'd never have to use it. "So," John continued slowly, looking uncomfortable. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You said so yourself," Jada returned, though she had the feeling John didn't mean her hand.

"I didn't mean your hand," John returned, affirming Jada's suspicion. "I meant—"

"You meant being dumped by my boyfriend, only to find out that, while I'm trying to deal with the fact that my parents are gone, my best friend and my boyfriend were having a party all their own." It wasn't a question, and yet John nodded. Jada ran a hand through her hair. "I'm as okay as I can be," she finally said. "None of this feels quite real yet. I'm still thinking my mom is gonna come and wake me up any moment now. It's unreal. I'm not— Why am I telling you all this?" Jada said suddenly. "I don't even know you!"

John found he didn't want Jada to stop talking. He felt he was on the verge of finally understanding her. Her silence. Her reclusion. Her seeming hatred of the place the rest of them called home. She was finally showing some form of life other than the blank look and monotone answers that had shielded her the past several days. She finally seemed to be alive.

"So what can _you_ do?"

"What?" John asked, offset by Jada's abrupt question that had startled him out of his thoughts. She had a curious look on her face, her green eyes sparkling with the thought of learning something new.

"Everyone keeps asking: _What's your power? What can you do?_" Jada returned with a roll of her eyes. "I don't see why it's so important. But I'm curious: What can _you_ do?"

That sideways grin split John's face again before he pulled his lighter out of his pocket. Making sure Jada was watching, he flicked it open and pulled the dancing flame into his hand after making sure the librarian was out of sight. She didn't like him and his lighter near her precious books. He manipulated the flame through several shapes, allowing it to grow and shrink, before closing his fist and making it disappear. Finished with his light show, John looked to find Jada's face lacking all color, her eyes wide and her mouth falling to a small 'O'. She was leaned back against the shelf behind her, her breathing quickening. She looked like she'd seen a ghost. "Jada?" he called, concern creeping into his tone.

Jada jumped at the sound of his voice, gripping her book to her chest. "I-I'm sorry, John," she began, her voice thick. "I've gotta go." She turned to flee.

"Hey, wait," John objected, reaching out and grabbing her arm.

"Don't touch me!" Jada cried, breaking out of his grip, her eyes blazing despite the tears tracing her cheeks. The fiery glare lasted only briefly before it softened. "Please…I-I don't want to hurt any of you." With that, she turned and fled, leaving a confused John in her wake.

* * *

Jada ran full-speed through the halls until she reached her room, darting in between students and staff in her haste to put as much distance as possible between her and the library. Bursting through the door, Jada slammed it closed and locked it. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she slid to the floor, wrapping her arms around her legs and burying her face in her knees, feeling the hot tears soak her jeans. She struggled to regulate her breathing, every inhale a sharp gasp that dug into her lungs like a knife.

The flames had burned themselves into her eyelids, taunting her as they danced across her vision whether her eyes were open or closed. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed; her breathe catching in her lungs. A paralyzing wave of loneliness swept over her, the walls seeming to close in around her, the floor tilting.

She couldn't believe it! He was fire. He was destruction. He was dangerous. _He liked it_. She could see it in his face, reflections of his fiery creations dancing in his icy blue orbs: he loved his abilities— the flaming destruction he was capable of wielding with the assistance of the lighter that served as his constant companion. She'd seen him with the lighter in class, but had never dreamed of its purpose. Was she the only one here who hated what she was? The only one unwilling to reveal what she could do? The dark, empty feeling of being alone wrapped around her like a band around her chest, squeezing tighter and tighter around her ribs until she could no longer breathe.

A fresh wave of tears swept over her and she cried until she could cry no more, glad she wasn't in reach of a mirror, as she knew she wouldn't like her appearance. Emotionally exhausted, Jada somehow managed to climb into bed, still fully clothed, and escape the weight pressing down on her from all sides, leaving Jubilee to find her fast asleep.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!

~Lauren


	10. The Danger Room

**A/N: **Look! I just got another chapter up! Aren't you guys proud of me?? Thank you for all of your awesome reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

**This chapter is dedicated to my uncle, who is in the hospital recovering from a motorcycle accident. Get well soon, Uncle David!**

* * *

**Chap. 8**

Jada felt better when she woke up the next morning. That is, until she realized it was Thursday and subsequently remembered what Rogue had said about the Danger Room.

Jada went through breakfast and Chemistry stuck in a renewed cloud of dread even worse than the one she'd experienced the day before. She learned from Jubilee who all would be in the Combat class: Jada, Rogue, Bobby, John, Kitty, and Piotr. Jubilee, to Jada's dismay, took Combat on Fridays with Douglas and a few others. Jada felt a little better about knowing everyone in the class, but still wasn't looking forward to it.

Jubilee gave Jada the advice to dress in something comfortable, and Jada took it to heart. She dressed simply in a pair of black warm-up pants with the letters RGA on the left thigh in gold writing, as well as a gold RGA tank top, twisting her hair up in a messy bun.

After chemistry, Kitty led Jada down to the first floor, where they met everyone else. Logan and Ms. Munroe were dressed in black suits Jada was positive she'd never wear in her life, while the students were dressed similarly to Jada.

"Ready for your first run through the Danger Room?" Kitty asked as they deposited their bags in the lockers lining the hall they'd been led to. There were about thirty, Jada would guess, and they were labeled with plaques of what Jada assumed were nicknames, as so far she hadn't met anyone named Shadowcat or Colossus, who turned out to out to be Kitty and Piotr. Jada's locker only had her first and last name stuck on with tape. Jada didn't think she wanted anything else on that locker door, either.

"Not really," Jada admitted.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine," Kitty said reassuringly. "None of us have been in here before, so we're all in the same boat."

Jada smiled weakly as everyone began filtering through a door and down a flight of stairs. Jada's brow furrowed in confusion. _They were going below the school? _As Jada reached the bottom step, lights flashed on, temporarily blinding Jada and illuminating a white hallway with a circular metal door at the end. Logan and Ms. Munroe led the way to the door. As they neared it, Jada's stomach churned with nerves. She looked around at everyone else, who walked with confidence. She was the only one who seemed nervous.

The metal door, emblazed with an 'X', opened as they reached it, revealing a room made entirely of metal. Jada shivered as she stepped fully into the room. It was cold. She stepped up with the other students, who had formed a line as the door closed. Ms. Munroe and Logan stood before them.

"Welcome to the Danger Room," greeted Ms. Munroe. "In this room, you will learn to work as a team, using your abilities to your advantage. But before you can work as a team, you have to know what each one of you can contribute to your team. When I point you out, you will step forward and say your name, your codename, and your power. After that, we'll see if you can work as a team. I am Storm, and this is Wolverine."

Storm got right down to business by pointing to Rogue, who stepped forward confidently. "Marie, AKA Rogue, power and energy absorption." Rogue stepped back in line and shot a glance down the line at Jada.

Bobby stepped forward. "Bobby, AKA Iceman, freezing." He stepped back in line.

Storm motioned for the next student. "Piotr AKA Colossus, turning myself into metal."

Jada's nerves tightened as Kitty stepped forward. She was next! "Kitty, AKA Shadowcat, and I can walk trough walls…or anything else, really." Kitty stepped back in line after receiving an approving nod.

Jada stepped forward and felt eight pairs of eyes on her. "Jada, AKA Jada, and I don't have a power."

"Ms. Hemmer," Storm began as Jada returned to the line. "If you didn't have a power, you wouldn't be here."

"Yeah, well, if the DHS office knew where my aunt was I wouldn't be here either," Jada retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. She didn't care how disrespectful she was being, she was **not **going to show her power. It was too dangerous.

"Yeah, well, since you are currently stuck in our company," Logan began, speaking for the first time. "Perhaps you can play along by showing us your power." Professor Xavier's words echoed in Logan's head, and he knew he was going to have to get creative.

"How can I show you my power when I don't have one?" Jada replied simply.

Logan's hands balled into fists. He took a deep breath before he lost control.

Sensing Logan's anger, Storm stepped in. "Jada, in this class you are part of a team," she explained. "Your team has to know what you can do in order to be successful."

"Well then, I have an idea. I'll step out of the way and you all can be a successful team without me." Jada turned and began to move toward the metal door, hoping it was automatic.

Wolverine strode over quickly and grabbed Jada's arm tightly. "Leave me alone!" she roared, squirming in Logan's grasp as she glared at him.

Logan glared right back, unfazed. "Let's think for a minute," he began, lowering his voice so only Jada could hear him. "What would your parents say to you, right now, if they could see how you were acting?" Logan knew it was low, but it was all he could think of to rile the teen.

Jada froze. "Shut up!! You don't know what you're talking about!" she yelled, beginning to struggle more against Logan's iron grip.

"I know more than you think I know. Your house had a gas leak, didn't it?" Logan replied.

"Shut up!" Jada screamed. Flames sprouted from her fingertips and began to spread out across the floor, forming a ring around Jada and Wolverine, who immediately loosed his grip on Jada's arm.

A fire ball began forming in front of Jada's frozen form, suddenly flying at Wolverine. Jada was completely overthrown by the emotions she'd been bottling up for the past few weeks, unable to think of anything but the outlet for her rage: Logan. Wolverine dodged the fireball, allowing the claws to slide from his hands, just in case. Jada tumbled over to where he now stood, moving to punch him. He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. Jada responded by twisting her foot behind his, bringing it forward and causing him to trip. Wolverine released her arm, falling to his back, but was up again in a second. Jada flipped backward, putting distance between herself and Wolverine as a fireball began forming in midair near Jada. As Wolverine began to move toward her, Jada allowed the basketball-sized blast to suddenly fly at him.

Wolverine didn't see the fireball in time to dodge it, so he brought his arms up to block it. The fireball connected, knocking Wolverine back. His arms seared in pain as he hit the ground.

Some part of Jada reacted as Logan hit the ground, rearing up and silencing her anger, bringing her back to reality. She focused on pulling the heat in, and the smoking flames disappeared from the floor. Jada fell to her knees, exhausted, as her rage dissipated. Storm and the other students pushed past her to surround Logan. Jada forced herself to stand, gasping as she caught sight of Logan on the ground, the fabric of his jacket burned away to reveal red burns enveloping his forearms. Jada took a step back, overcome by what she'd done.

Kitty turned around to see Jada shaking, her hands over her mouth. "Jada, are you—"

"I'm sorry," Jada whispered. She turned and ran from the room as fast as her exhausted body would carry her, the metal door sliding closed behind.

* * *

A/N: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also hope I didn't just turn Jada into a Mary-Sue. I'm trying really hard not to, since so many of you like this story. Please review! Next chapter up soon!!

Lauren


	11. Leaving

**A/N: **Here we go, Chapter Nine. Thank you so much for all of the awesome reviews! You guys are so awesome! Anyway, I'll shut up and let you read while I work on Chapter Ten.

* * *

**Chap. 9**

The door to Professor Xavier's office flew open, revealing a wide-eyed, disheveled Jada. Professor Xavier looked up calmly from his work.

"Ms. Hemmer," he welcomed as she entered. "Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"I'm leaving," Jada announced breathlessly.

"Excuse me?" Xavier asked, surprised. He'd gotten a feeling of distress as Jada had entered, but he was still caught off guard.

"I hurt him…I didn't mean to, but…I—"

"Ms. Hemmer, maybe you should have a seat," Xavier suggested. Jada nodded numbly and sat down in one of the plush armchairs across from Xavier's desk, pulling her legs up and tucking her knees under her chin. "Just calm down and tell me what happened."

Jada nodded and was silent for a moment. She was exhausted; climbing those four flights had taken all of her resolve. Even with her physical exhaustion, her mind was racing, fueled by the adrenaline that was still working its way through her body. "I'm leaving," she finally stated.

'And what has brought you to this conclusion?" Xavier asked, studying the young woman in front of him. She looked like she was about to fall apart.

"I—I hurt Logan. In the Danger Room," Jada replied, burying her face in her hands. "I didn't mean to. He just made me so mad!"

"Yes, anger has a way of leading to injury. However—"

"It was like my parents all over again. I lost control," Jada revealed, cutting off Xavier. "I was so angry I forgot everything else, like nothing else mattered. Professor, I can't stay here."

"But that is what this school is for, my dear. To help people like you learn to control your powers so that you don't hurt anyone."

"But I can't!" Jada exclaimed. Her face twisted in pain. "I'll never be able to look at Logan again without remembering what I did. And what if…what if, next time, someone gets killed? What if I get mad at another student and lose control? I can't let there be a repeat of my parents. I can't."

"And you think leaving will help? You're safer here. Here, you are surrounded by mutants who can protect themselves. Out in the regular world, you'll be surrounded by non-mutants, who will have no way to defend themselves," Xavier reasoned. "Like your parents."

"I appreciate your concern, sir," Jada replied, standing. "But I've made up my mind." Jada unclasped her gold chain from around her neck, pulling off her room key and handing it to Xavier. She then unloaded all of her textbooks from her bag, stacking them on the desk.

Jada re-clasped the chain around her neck before shouldering her bag. She moved to leave, pausing in the open doorway as Xavier spoke.

"I told you that you would be free to leave here anytime you wish, so I'm not going to keep you from leaving. However, you have the potential to use you're your abilities for great things; you just have to obtain the knowledge of how to use them. William Shakespeare once said, 'We know who we are, but not what we may be."

"Shakespeare wasn't a mutant," Jada replied. "I'm sorry, Professor, but I'm not brave enough to try to find out what I can be. My future doesn't lie with this school." She left the room, closing the door behind her.

Once in her room, Jada logged onto her laptop, booking a flight out of New York the next morning, a hotel room for the night, and a car to pick her up from the school. She then began to pack.

Just as Jada tossed the last pillow into its box, Jubilee, Kitty, and Rogue came in, followed by Bobby and John.

"Jada!" cried Jubilee, pulling Jada into a hug. "I herd what happened. Are you alright?" Jada stayed silent, giving Jubilee a sad smile. "Why didn't you just tell us you were pyrokinetic?"

"Yeah," echoed Kitty. "We would've understood. You don't see us shunning John, do you?" At the mention of his name, John rolled his eyes, flicking his lighter open and closed.

"We have to think of a name for you now," continued Jubilee. "Pyro's already taken. Hmm…what's something fiery?"

"What about Ember?" suggested Rogue.

"Yeah, Ember is perfect," agreed Kitty.

"No! Don't **ever** call me that!" Jada returned. "You guys don't understand!"

"Sorry," apologized Rogue. "I just saw it in one of your scrapbooks." Rogue looked around at the half-empty room. "Wait, where _are _your scrapbooks? Where's your _everything?_"

It was then everyone noticed the bareness of Jada's half of the room, as well as the various boxes nd luggge on the now-unadorned bed.

"I'm leaving," Jada replied simply.

"What? Why?" Everyone began to talk at once.

"This is about your parents, isn't it?" Jubilee guessed.

"I just can't stay here," Jada returned, offering neither confirmation nor denial as she began to zip her bags. She hesitated for a moment before beginning to dig through a yet-to-be-zipped bag. She pulled out a CD case and flipped through it, finally pulling out a disc labeled 'News Reports'. She handed it to Bobby. "Unless you care about everything that happened in Atlanta on July 21st, flip to chapter seven," she instructed. Bobby nodded.

Jada returned to her luggage, making sure everything was secure. "Jubilee, I left those Armani boots in the closet since you like them so much. Kitty, those white, Armani sunglasses you borrowed? Keep them. Rogue? There's a black jacket in the closet that I left for you." Rogue nodded and Jubilee wrapped Jada in another hug. "Well, my car will be here any minute. You guys have my number if you need to get a hold of me." Jubilee finally released Jada, and Kitty moved in for a hug next.

After shaking hands with Bobby and John and hugging Rogue, Jada grabbed some of her luggage. Bobby and John moved to help her. Just as all of her luggage was dragged down to the entrance foyer, a knock on the door signaled the arrival of Jada's car. The driver loaded Jada's luggage into the back of the car as Jada said her final goodbyes.

Jada stood before a silent John, the last goodbye. "You know you can talk now, right?" she said with a small smile. "I haven't thanked you for yesterday, yet."

"It was no big deal," John returned with a shrug. "I just can't believe you dated that guy. He doesn't seem your type."

"Well, thank you anyway," Jada replied. "I really am grateful."

"What I want to know," John began, reaching for Jada's messenger bag covered in buttons, "is what all of these buttons are for. Paris, Vancouver, Rome: you're a walking travel brochure!"

Jada laughed. "It's all of the places I've been," she explained. "Every time I go somewhere new, I get a new button." She reached down and pulled a button off the bag, handing it to John. "You'd like it there. Warm, lots of volcanoes. It's no hundred dollar pair of sunglasses, but—"

Jada looked over at the driver as he opened the door, signaling that everything was ready. "Well, I have to go. Tell…" she seemed to hesitate. "Tell Logan I'm sorry."

"You don't _have_ to leave, you know," John said.

"John, please, don't try to stop me," Jada returned. Her green eyes seemed to peirce John's blue. "I have to go."

John nodded and Jada turned and climbed into the black sedan. He couldn't help but smile as he looked down at the button in his hands while the car pulled away. The button depicted a surfer with a lei around his neck, Bright letters traveled across the top.

Hawaii.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I'm working as fast as I can to get these up for you guys. I wouldn't be able to churn these out so fast if it weren't for you guys reviewing. You guys inspire me, so this chapter, and all of them really, are dedicated to you all.

Lauren


	12. Explanations

**A/N: **Next chapter coming your way! Don't really have much to say at the moment….it's past midnight, so I'm kinda tired. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**Chap. 10**

Xavier watched as the black car rolled through the iron gates. He heard the door open, and knew who it was.

"She's left," Xavier informed simply.

"Did she say why?" Storm inquired.

"She came in quite upset, actually. She claimed to have lost control and hurt you, Logan," Xavier replied. "Never gave me a chance to tell her you possess a healing factor."

"You were right, Professor," Logan responded. "She's not like Allerdyce. The fire just came from nowhere at her command. She didn't even have to move to control it."

"Ah, yes, I suspected that," Xavier remarked. "Young Jada was gifted, not to pull fire out of _nowhere_, Logan, but rather to pull it from _everywhere_. Sunlight, body heat, perhaps even friction. Unlike Mr. Allerdyce, Ms. Hemmer will never be without a source of her power if she learns how to use it."

"But why did she leave?" Storm asked.

"Jada is scared," Xavier informed. "She doesn't want to hurt anyone, or have a repeat of what happened to her parents. She still has to learn that she can't just hide her abilities. They are a part of who she is." Xavier sighed. "I can't help but wonder if things would've been different."

"Sir?" asked Logan, curiosity getting the best of him.

"The night of Jada's parents' death was not the night Jada's power manifested," Xavier revealed.

"What do you mean?" Storm asked. Even she had been unaware of this particular development.

"Cerebro called Ms. Hemmer to my attention a little over three years ago, when her powers began to manifest themselves. I immediately sent a letter to her parents, inviting Jada here. They refused, though they admitted to knowing of Jada's powers. I told them it would only be a matter of time before something happened, possibly with consequences Jada would be unable to handle. But they brushed me off, assuring me they had it under control. It seems their idea of control was to hide it. It was no surprise to me when I got the call that Jada had lost control. Unwanted, perhaps, but not unexpected. I simply found it a miracle that Jada had kept her powers in check for so long; I can only imagine what she went through." Xavier sighed. "I shall have to use Cerebro to keep an eye on her. I hope she remains safe."

"Do you think she'll come back?" Logan inquired.

"In time, I believe she will choose to return, It could take a day; it could take years. But yes, when she's ready, I believe she'll come back.

* * *

"Welcome to the Crowne Plaza Hotel, how may I help you?" the middle-aged woman at the counter greeted.

"Yes ma'am, I made a reservation under the name Jada Hemmer, and I'm here to check in," Jada replied.

"Hemmer? Let me see," the woman tapped at the computer keys. "Yes, I've found it, single room for one night? Yes, right here. And how would you like to pay for that, miss?"

Jada handed over her Visa and five minutes later was climbing the stairs to the fifteenth floor. She'd given the bellhop with her luggage permission to take the elevator, but there was no way she was getting in one. Since she was little, Jada had been scared of elevators. She didn't like the thought of being enclosed in a metal box when the cable could snap at any second. She'd seen too many movies for that. Her stomach growled as she finally reached room 432, and she remembered that she hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch, and it was now 3:15.

Jada tipped the bellhop a ten dollar bill before going into her room. A double bed was against the wall with a nightstand. On the opposite wall was an armoire holding a TV. The door leading to the bathroom was to the left of the main door. Jada put all of her luggage in one corner of the room before calling to make reservations at the Tiffany Rose Lounge, an amazing restaurant on the second floor of the hotel. Jada then sprawled out across the bed, falling asleep almost as soon as she lay down.

* * *

Rogue, Kitty, John, Jubilee, and Bobby sat in the rec room. Bobby popped the DVD Jada had left into the TV and paged forward to chapter seven. A woman in a red suit and a man in a black suit flashed onto the screen, sitting at a bar. They were watching the news.

"_We have just received word that a fire caused by a gas leak has rocked the Buckhead District of Atlanta this evening,"_ the red-suited woman informed as the camera switched to her. _"Kathy Green is on scene with more information. Kathy?"_

The screen switched to a young woman in a dark green suit standing by a fire truck.

"_Thank you, Tina," _she began. _"Yes, it's true. What authorities are calling a gas leak caused a fire to shock residents of Peachtree Drive here in beautiful Buckhead. The fire started at about nine o'clock this evening." _The camera switched to the view of a grey, stone house, the east side completely invisible in flame, with firemen everywhere. _"As you can see, the fire is still going on."_

"_Victims of this fire were none other than the Hemmer family," _Kathy continued. _"All Atlanta knows how gymnast Jada Hemmer, nicknamed 'Ember' by her teammates for the way she 'burns up' the competition, won over everyone at the Senior-level National Gymnastics competition last year, placing third in the All-Around and Uneven Bars, and taking home a gold medal in Balance Bem at the tender age of fifteen. Well now, Jada, ranked seventh in the entire world at sixteen, has gotten lucky again. The expansive mansion she called home apparently had a gas leak, which caused the house to catch fire, virtually destroying the east wing of the house before authorities could arrive. Unfortunately, the fire took the lives of Jada's father Michael, a well-known lawyer nd philanthropist, as well as her mother, Alexandra Hemmer. Lucky Jada, on the other hand, managed to escape the fire unscathed, but is unavailable for comment at this time. Back to you, Tina."_

The screen switched back to the red-suited woman. _"Thank you, Kathy. Our thoughts and prayers go with Jada as she goes through this difficult time. In other news—"_

Bobby stopped the DVD. Everyone sat in silence for a moment, too stunned to speak.

"I don't get it," Douglas said. He'd walked into the room in the middle of the report.

"You'd have to have been in the Danger Room today," John replied, flipping the button Jada had given him between his fingers.

"Jada is pyrokinetic," Jubilee explained. "Like Pyro, but not. Douglas, her house didn't just catch on fire: she lost control of her powers."

"She feels like it's her fault her parents are dead," Kitty continued, piecing it all together. "That explains why she got so upset when we asked about her family or her powers."

"So she's scared of hurting anyone else," Bobby continued. "Like burning Logan." At this, Rogue stood and quickly left the room. "What's wrong with her?" Bobby inquired, contemplating whether or not to go after her.

"She said some things to Jada that she probably shouldn't have," Jubilee replied. "And I think now she's getting why Jada responded the way she did."

"Anyway, back to Jada," Kitty interrupted. "What can we do?"

"We can't do anything," replied a voice behind the teens. They turned to see Professor Xavier. "Jada must come to terms with her abilities at her own pace, just as you all had to. All we can do is hope she chooses to come back."

* * *

**A/N:** Too tired to think. Please review! Thanks for reading!

Lauren


	13. Returning Home

**A/N: **This was a really difficult chapter to write, or at least the last half was, but it has also been my personal favorite to write so far. I hope you guys enjoy, and thank you so much for the reviews!

* * *

**Chap. 11**

Jada stared out the window of the taxi as it turned down Peachtree Drive. She sighed. She was home, but it didn't feel the way she thought it would. She didn't feel relieved or happy. On the contrary, she felt anxious, like everyone she saw knew what she was. What she could do.

The car pulled up the circle drive in front of her house and Jada handed the driver a twenty. "Keep the change," she said. She got out and opened the trunk, pulling out her luggage for the sixth time in less than a week.

After the taxi driver took off, Jada surveyed the house, listening to the rhythm of hammers. Piles of wood, stone, shingles, and other building supplies were everywhere as carpenters scurried around on the roof and scaffolding. It didn't look like they'd gotten very far with repairs.

Jada heard the sound of a door opening and closing and feet hitting stone in a hurried rhythm. The next thing she knew, she was engulfed in a hug. Jada put her arms around the woman, hugging her back.

"Oh, Lord, Jada!" the woman cried. "I've missed you so much these past three weeks! It's been so boring without you. No one but these stupid workers to talk to. I tried to come see you at the detention center, but they wouldn't let me! Told me you was dangerous. I was like, 'My Jada? Psh. You gentlemen want someone dangerous, you go chase down that fella I saw on the TV what escaped from prison! But they didn't wanna listen to me!"

"I've missed you, too, Mrs. Dawes!" Jada returned through the old housekeeper's rambling. "You have no idea how much I missed you!" Jada broke out of the hug with a smile.

"Well, baby girl, let's get these bags inside. I done got your room ready for you, all nice and neat," Mrs. Dawes suggested.

Mrs. Harriet Jean Dawes was about sixty years old. Jada's parents hired her as a housekeeper twenty-five years earlier, after they'd gotten married. Her deep brown skin was wrinkled and worn, and her once-black hair had turned an ashy grey. When Jada was little, Mrs. Dawes would tell her that she was the reason there was grey in her hair. Though she was getting older, Mrs. Dawes's eyes still twinkled mischievously. Her whole life, Jada couldn't remember a time when Mrs. Dawes hadn't been there for her. When her parents had gone out, it'd always been Mrs. Dawes who'd tucked her inn and told her bedtime stories. Mrs. Dawes was more than just a housekeeper. She was a friend.

Mrs. Dawes led Jada up the front steps, through the foyer, and down the right-side hallway to the elevator. Jada heaved the luggage inside.

"See you in a minute!" Jada said cheerily. She then turned and raced to the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Due to her fear of elevators, Jada always refused to step foot in the one that ran from the basement to the attic of her home. Therefore, after many failed attempts to convince her to take the elevator, Mrs. Dawes found a way to turn Jada's fear into a game. Mrs. Dawes would take the elevator, while Jada would take the stairs. Whoever reached the set destination in the house first won. Loser had to give the winner two dollars. Believe it or not, Jada had collected at least a thousand dollars over the years, and had only lost about fifty. Once a month, Jada would take the money she'd saved and she and Mrs. Dawes would go out, just the two of them.

Jada neared the top of the stairs and sped up as she saw the elevator appearing through the windowed doors. She used the hall rug to slide up to the door of her room just in time as Mrs. Dawes came out of the elevator.

"I win!" Jada cried. Mrs. Dawes laughed, reaching in her jeans pocket.

"You're worth every penny, Firecracker," Mrs. Dawes replied as she handed Jada the indebted money.

Jada opened her bedroom door, entering and collapsing on the bed. "I've missed this room so much!" she cried. She looked around the white walls at all of the posters and pictures, pausing on one. "Wait, where's Korbut? And Hamlet? Maggie?"

"Oh, don't you worry 'bout them. I paid the neighbor to take them for a walk. They were antsy," Mrs. Dawes explained. "They'll be back in 'bout ten minutes."

"Good," Jada said. She moved to her bags and stopped. "You know? I don't really feel like unpacking just yet."

"No one said you had to unpack just now," Mrs. Dawes returned. "I'm gonna go fix us something to eat for lunch."

Mrs. Dawes left and Jada stood, striding over to the curtained French doors that led out to the balcony. She let herself out and stood at the railing, the rough stone cool against her fingers. She looked down over the pool, basketball court, and guest house. Her mother's picket fence-guarded garden was just visible past the guest house; the Asters were just beginning to bloom, the pink petals beginning to show through the green. Jada closed her eyes, the rough melody of hammers and saws strangely soothing in the August sun.

The sound of barking caused Jada's eyes to shoot open. After listening for a moment, she turned and raced downstairs, being careful not to fall. As soon as she reached the foyer, she was taken down by two dark blurs. Two large, hot tongues began licking her face; a smaller one joined them a moment later.

"Alright, alright, I give!" Jada cried through the assault on her face. "Hamlet, Maggie, Korbut, I give!"

The three dogs immediately backed off, allowing Jada to sit up before coming up again. Hamlet was a massive, black-and-white Great Dane; Maggie was an even bigger, brindle Bull Mastiff. In stark contrast, there was Korbut, a tiny, orange-and-white Papillion. Korbut had been her mother's dog, bought by Jada's father for the pair's anniversary four years prior, and was named for the Korbut flip, a gymnastics move. Hamlet was Jada's, a gift from her parents for her tenth birthday. Maggie was the senior citizen of the trio, belonging to Jada's father. Her name was short for DiMaggio, Jada's father's favorite player for the Atlanta Braves, and she checked in at age eighteen. Jada sat back on her knees, petting the dogs while Mrs. Dawes chatted with the neighbor, Mr. Earl Washington.

"Mm-hmm, them dogs sure did miss you, didn't they?" Mrs. Dawes remarked. "I suspect your coach misses you, too. Might wanna give him a call."

"Coach Rurik? He's probably just counting how many hours of work I owe him. I'll go to the gym tomorrow. Tonight is my night here," Jada stated from her spot on the floor. "'Sides, I think he likes it better when I show up unannounced."

* * *

"_Jada! Jada, please!" came a female voice through the red filter over Jada's eyes. "Jada! You're losing control!"_

_Fire was everywhere. On the bed, on the dresser, climbing the curtains. Everything was a mix of red, orange, and yellow._

_And Jada liked it. The power and adrenaline rushing through her veins gave her a thrill she'd never felt before. She felt invincible._

_There was the sound of falling wood, followed by a shrill scream. A heart-stopping scream full of sorrow and anguish. And, in a split second, that sickening high was gone. All that was left were leaping flames. Then the scream began again, followed by silence. Scream. Silence. Scream…_

* * *

Jada started awake, the screams from her dreams abruptly transforming into the buzzing of an alarm clock. She finally managed to find the off button in the semi-darkness of five AM. The dream still fresh in her mind, Jada climbed out of bed.

Jada walked slowly around the pool, watching Hamlet and Maggie swimming for the green glowstick she'd just thrown in the heated water. Taking her eyes off the dogs for a moment, Jada's vision flitted to the basketball court. Her former sanctuary when the pressure from gymnastics would become overwhelming. The ball sat on the free-throw line like it always did, 'Spalding' just legible in the early morning light.

Jada couldn't resist. She left the poolside, striding over to pick up the ball. Squaring her feet and bending her knees, she shot. The ball bounced off the rim, coming straight back to Jada.

"Come on, Jada, you can do this," Jada told herself. She prepared to try again.

"Come on, Jada! Remember to follow through! Don't forget to flip your wrist!" came a masculine voice in Jada's head.

"Great, now I'm hearing them when I'm awake, too," Jada grumbled. She dropped the ball and moved to go inside, leaving the patio door open to allow the dogs to come in when they were ready.

Not caring where she went, Jada allowed her feet to carry her where they wanted, not paying attention until she realized where she was.

White plastic covered half-finished walls. Temporarily abandoned tools lat scattered among piles of wood and stone. She'd entered the Master Suite. Her parents' room. The place it'd all happened.

Jada couldn't help it. She kept walking. She explored through the hanging sheets, sawdust stinging her nose. She could swear she heard humming as she continued. She froze as she walked through the opening between two sheets. Jada blinked, but the image before her didn't disappear. Alexandra Hemmer stood before her.

Jada's dead mother paid Jada no attention, simply floating by a half-finished wall. The wall had formerly held a bookshelf, which explained why the apparition was holding a book.

Jada walked forward, unable to stop herself. Her mind seemed to disconnect from her body, insisting that the figure was a mirage and advising to walk away while her legs continued forward. Jada's legs clearly weren't listening to her brain.

As Jada walked closer, the hallucination seemed to recognize her. It began to glide toward Jada, and she realized this was where the humming was coming from. As jada's mother drew closer, she tried to hand Jada her book. Jada looked at it, knowing she would be unable to take it.

As soon as Jada realized this, the apparition disappeared. Suddenly, Jada was alone. The walls seemed to close in as Jada again realized she was in her parents' destroyed bedroom. She looked down, realizing she was standing on the single spot of floor that was unscathed. It was the very spot she'd been standing on when she'd caused her parents' death.

Jada knew it would haunt her forever. She sank to her knees as her mind forced her to relive every detail. She buried her face in her hands as she relived the horrid, blood-chilling screams. She hadn't cried for her parents. She hadn't been allowed to attend the funeral; she'd been too numb just after it'd happened, too angry at herself the past three weeks. She found the tears welling up now, and made no attempt to keep them from falling. The entire weight of all that had happened the past three weeks fell on her full-force, and she welcomed the torrent of tears that began pouring from her eyes. Only one thought echoed through her mind as she mourned: This was no longer a home.

It was a torture chamber.

* * *

**A/N: **So there you go… the next installment of Metamorphosis. I was listening to Linkin' Park the whole time I was writing this. I've actually been planning this story out, and it's most likely going to have around forty chapters. I have chapters drafted all the way to twenty. I hope you guys don't mind long stories, because I'm really looking forward to continuing this. Please review and let me know what you thought of this!

Lauren


	14. Realizations

**A/N: **So I've got the next chapter up for you guys. Thank you soo much for reviewing! You guys are the reason I'm getting these up so fast….that and not having anything else to do….Anyway, this chapter was fun for me to write. Partly because Mrs. Dawes is a fun character, but mostly because this is a kind of turning point for Jada. Well, don't want to delve too deep into the story, so I'll stop my spastic typing and let you read.

* * *

**Chap. 12**

Jada walked into the gym clad in a blue sports bra and pair of short, white shorts, her messenger bag replaced with a black, Nike gym bag. She waved 'bye' to Mrs. Dawes through the glass door before continuing inside.

"OMG! Jada!" a girl shrieked, jumping off the balance beam and running over to give Jada a hug. "I've missed you!"

"Hey, Gina," Jada returned.

"I saw that thing on the news. That was so sad! I almost _cried!"_

"Yeah, well, they **were **my parents, after all," Jada replied, not wishing to deal with the bubble-headed brunette at the moment. She began walking over to a man in black pants and a gold shirt. He stood by the trampoline, watching Destiny Herriman practice her layout.

"Jada Hemmer," Coach Rurik began in heavily-accented English. "I vas vondering if you vere ever going to show back up."

"Hey, Coach," Jada returned. "Nice to know you missed me."

"Varm up, Hemmer," Rurik instructed. "You are behind."

Coach Rurik was a fifty-five year veteran of the sport of gymnastics. He had participated in the sport from age five to twenty-five, earning various medals displayed in the gym lobby, including an Olympic gold medal for the still rings. After he retired, he took a five-year break from gymnastics, moving from his home country of Romania to the United States. After that, he opened Rurik Gymnastics Academy, or RGA, in Atlanta. He had been Jada's mother's coach for ten years before retiring as a coach. When Jada had begun gymnastics, her mother had begged her old mentor to come out of retirement to coach her daughter. He hadn't agreed until he'd seen her perform at an in-house competition at age ten. Jada was his only student, his protégée. He was harsh, sometimes cruelly so, but he was the best.

* * *

Jada sat on the balance beam, taking a break while Coach spoke to some college scouts. They always came around this time of year, scouting out the talents they'd really begin looking at during competition season. For two hours straight Jada had been working on beam. She'd successfully performed a back handspring full-twisted layout, an aerial, and a double-back tuck. All three dismounts she'd worked until perfect, and she knew the scouts had been impressed. Next, she'd work on uneven bars. As Jada sat there on the beam, Destiny came and sat beside her.

"Hey, Jada," Destiny greeted. "Missed you at my party. Saw what happened. I almost couldn't believe it. Must have been terrible for you."

"You know, I really don't wanna talk about it," Jada returned coldly, hopping off the beam and walking toward an empty set of uneven bars.

"Fine," Destiny consented. "I just wanted to ask you about the rumors that have been going around."

Jada took the bait, freezing where she stood. "What rumors?"

"Well, I don't believe them personally," Destiny began, hopping off the beam and flipping her blonde ponytail over her shoulder. "But some of the girls are really freaked out. Someone started a rumor that you're actually one of them mutants, and that you started the fire yourself." Jada's stomach flipped. "They also said that you were going to a special school for mutant freaks, so that you didn't kill anyone else."

"Those people aren't freaks!" Jada cried. "They're just normal people like you and me!" Too late, Jada realized what she'd said.

"Are you saying the rumors are _true_?" Destiny asked, her eyes wide. "Are you a mutant?"

"Herriman! Back to your vorkout!" Coach Rurik barked. "Hemmer! Front and center!" Jada walked over to Coach. _What have I done?_ She thought. _I basically just admitted I was a mutant to the biggest gossip-spreader on the whole East coast!_

"Vhat vas that all about?" Rurik requested.

"Nothing, sir. Just sharing some gossip," Jada answered.

Rurik dropped his voice to a whisper. "Just ignore them, Jada. I'll vatch them. Ve got to stick together!"

"Wha—" Jada began, confused. Then the cogs in her head began to turn. _How had Coach heard her and Destiny's conversation from all the way across a 12,000-square-foot gym? Unless…_ "You're a mutant, too!" Jada hissed, her voice as low as his had been. He winked at her.

* * *

Jada was on her knees, going through a cardboard box full of stuff salvaged from the fire. Jada wasn't sure why she was doing it, and she was positive she was losing her mind. Jada dug and dug, looking through every still-legible book she found. She was about to give up and consider checking herself into a mental institution when she remembered there was one book she hadn't found in the box. Her mother's favorite book, _Gone with the Wind_, was missing. She then remembered that her mother had been re-reading it for the millionth time, and had left it in the living room.

Jada left the attic, being sure to close the door so the dogs couldn't get up there, -and ran across the balcony and down the stairs, almost slipping in the foyer, as she'd forgotten it was Mopping Day. She looked in the open room, and spotted the book on the mantle of the fireplace.

For some reason, Jada felt disappointed as she looked at the much-thumbed book. It didn't seem special to her. Just a book. She then realized she'd been hoping her mother had been trying to tell her something. She then felt stupid, throwing the book to the floor. It seemed to stare at her, face-down and open on its spine. Jada shook her head and turned, walking over to the glass case hat held all of her medals and awards.

She found herself getting angry as she stared at the numerous plaques, medals, and trophies, most of them for gymnastics and basketball. _All of these achievements, _Jada thought. _All of these things I've done, yet it still wasn't enough. I still lost my family. It's not fair._ Jada couldn't take it anymore. She turned and left the room as the tears of guilt began to well up.

* * *

"And this is Kitty, who's kinda like a ditzy blonde who's died her hair brown, and Rogue, we don't always get along," Jada informed, pointing out the pictures she'd painstakingly been working on scrapbooking for the past week. She paused to take a bite of her chicken salad before pointing out the next picture. "And this is Jubilee. She was my roommate." She flipped the page, laughing. None of the subjects on this page had known they were getting their picture taken. "And here are the guys. Bobby is Rogue's boyfriend. This is John, the really tall one is Piotr, and then Douglas."

"They look nice enough," Mrs. Dawes remarked.

They were in the kitchen, eating dinner. They were celebrating Jada having successfully passed her driver's test. She was now a fully-licensed driver. Mrs. Dawes had already presented her with the keys to the red, convertible Shelby Mustang GT Jada's father had bought for Jada's Sweet Sixteen, but hadn't officially given her.

"So, are all of them like you?"

"No," Jada replied. "I mean, yeah, they're all mutants, but none of us have the same power. Jubilee makes these cool, little blue energy blasts, while Kitty can walk through walls. Rogue absorbs people's powers or energy if she touches them, and Bobby can freeze stuff. Piotr can turn himself into metal, and Douglas…I don't know what he can do, I never asked. John is kinda like me, but he can't make the fire like I can," Jada explained. "Just control it. He always carries around a lighter."

"So why'd you leave?" Mrs. Dawes asked abruptly.

Jada knew Mrs. Dawes wopuld ask the question eventually, but had still retained a small hope that she wouldn't. "I didn't fit in," Jada finally said after a tense moment of silence. "Everyone there loves having powers, while I just want mine to go away."

"Mm-hmm, it's a shame, that's what it is," Mrs. Dawes said. "I've done seen a lot of people quit a lot of things in my time. But you, Jada Daveigh? Well, I never thought I'd live to see the day you gave up on something."

"What do you mean?" Jada asked.

"Do you remember when you was firs' learnin' to do a back handspring?" Mrs. Dawes began. "You was eight years old, an' you kept fallin' on yo' poor li'l head. You' momma said you could jus' come back, but you was a stubborn li'l thing. You refused to leave 'til you got that handspring down. Finally, bless yo' heart, you got it. An' I ain't never seen another smile like that in my life. You was glowin'. Like you was queen o' the world." Mrs. Dawes came over and looked Jada in the eye, taking her face in her warm, gentle hands as Jada's eyes filled with tears. "Now, I have grown to love you like my own kids over these past years. I was there when you took yo' first steps; I was there when you firs' discovered yo' abilities. Jada Daveigh Hemmer, you've always been one o' them people that, no matter how hard you fall, you get back up an' try again. You've always believed that Nothin' can keep you down. Now, what wit' yo' momma an' daddy, you done been knocked down again. On'y question is, how long it gonna take you to get back up?"

Mrs. Dawes released her hold on Jada's face, a sad smile on her lips. "Well, now," her face seemed to brighten. "I'm goin' to bed. You think 'bout what I said, ya hear?"

Jada sat for several minutes, staring at the door through which Mrs. Dawes had disappeared. She then chose to move to the comfort of the living room, sinking into the leather couch across from the fireplace. She found herself staring at the empty grate. Her gaze then shifted down to the copy of _Gone with the Wind_, still abandoned in the floor where she'd left it five days prior.

Feeling ashamed at throwing her mother's favorite book to the floor, Jada crouched down to pick it up, surprised when she found a folded piece of paper beneath it. She picked up the paper, unfolding it carefully. Creases riddled across it indicated many readings. She stood as she began to read, shocked at the words on the page.

It was a letter from Professor Xavier! Not only that, but it was dated for three-and-a-half years ago, four days after Jada's powers had manifested! Jada read through the letter quickly. Apparently, Xavier had known then that Jada was a mutant.

Entranced, Jada flipped through _Gone with the Wind_, looking for any other letters Professor Xavier had sent, and finding three.

Apparently, Jada's mother had replied, saying it wasn't necessary to send Jada to Xavier's school. The Professor had then replied, saying that, without proper training, Jada's powers would become uncontrollable. Jada's mother must have once again refused, because the next two letters were just offers to attend for last year and the year before.

Jada found her herself wondering why her parents hadn't told her about this. They had always included her in everything, saying they were to make decisions as a family. She then froze, re-reading the second letter from Xavier. The words chilled her to the bone as she realized their meaning.

Xavier had predicted this. He wrote that Jada would eventually be unable to control her abilities. Professor Xavier had basically predicted the death of Jada's parents. Jada looked at the letter again, her heart skipping a beat.

_As your daughter matures, her powers will shift and change as well, growing more powerful. Without proper training, Jada will find herself overwhelmed by her abilities. Her powers will become unstable, and she will lose control. This outcome could result in disastrous consequences…_

Tears formed in Jada's eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day as realization hit her with the force of a ten-ton truck. She remembered now: the headaches, the way she would shake uncontrollably when cold. Side effects of hiding her abilities. Signs of doom. The warning signals counting down how long her parents had left before Jada would lose control. She knew what she had to do. She had reached a point of no return. Two paths lay before her; both hidden by a sharp bend. She didn't know what would happen for each path if she chose it. Whichever choice she made, she would have to stick with it, no matter what. There would be no turning back when things got rough.

After an hour of weighing each option, Jada reached a decision.

* * *

Mrs. Dawes went to the kitchen to cook breakfast. Taped to the kitchen island was a folded piece of paper. Mrs. Dawes opened it to reveal a letter. Recognizing the flowing script, Mrs. Dawes read through it. Afterwards, she returned half of the eggs she'd just pulled out of the fridge.

"That's my baby girl."

* * *

**A/N: **So there you go, next chapter of my story! I hope you guys like it. Oh, and I am psyched to learn that you guys have given me close to 2000 hits on this story! Thank you sooo much!! Well, I'm gonna go write the next chapter now. Be sure to please leave a review because they inspire me to write more!

Lauren


	15. Return

**A/N: **Well, here comes the next chapter for you guys! I hope you all are enjoying this. Thank you so much for the awesome, inspiring reviews! I'll let you read now.

* * *

**Chap. 13**

Professor Xavier sat at his desk, sorting through files, when there was a knock on his door. "Come in," he called, lot looking up. Despite being telepathic, he was slightly surprised by who it was that walked in.

"Professor Xavier?"

"Jada Hemmer. Nice to see you again. What can I do for you?"

"Before I left, you told me a quote, by William Shakespeare? 'We know who we are but not what we may be.'"

"Yes, I remember."

"You also told me I could leave, if I wished. I was wondering if that worked the other way around?" Xavier looked up. "Sir," Jada continued. "I want to know what I can be. Even if it means getting on my knees and begging, I want to come back."

Xavier studied the young woman before him. Something had changed in her the week-and-a-half she'd been gone. She seemed sure, and he could find nothing to doubt that she truly wished to return. There were still uncertainties and self-doubt lurking under the surface, mostly concerning her powers and her parents, but those things had a way of working themselves out when allowed. Yes, the young woman had definitely changed. For the better, he hoped.

"No need for begging, Ms. Hemmer," Xavier replied with a smile. "Our school is always open." He reached into a desk drawer and pulled out a key, sliding it across the desk.

Jada picked it up, rubbing the engraved 219. "Um, Professor?" Jada began. "There was another thing I was—"

"You were wondering if it would be alright for you to order gymnastics equipment so that you could continue to train?" Xavier finished.

"Um…yes, sir," Jada confirmed, slightly disconcerted.

"Past the basketball court, there is a large, empty building that, to my knowledge, has never been used. Will that suffice?"

Jada knew the place. It was slightly run down, but she could fix that. "It's perfect, thank you," Jada replied. "And I'll pay for everything. Thank you so much!" Jada turned to leave, pausing at the door. "Professor?"

"Was there something else you needed, Jada?"

"No, I just…I wish my parents had listened to you." Not waiting for a reply, Jada left the office.

"As do I, Jada," Xavier said to himself, turning back to his work. "As do I."

* * *

Pyro, Jubilee, Rogue, Kitty, and Bobby were at the basketball court. Pyro and Bobby were playing against Rogue and Jubilee, while Kitty kept score and called fouls. Other students were gathered around, enjoying the sunny, August Saturday, watched over by Storm and Logan.

Suddenly, in the middle of blocking Jubilee, Pyro stood, allowing Jubilee to pass him and gain two points. But Pyro didn't care, a bit preoccupied with who was on her way to the ball court.

"Guys, is it a trick of the light, or do you see this, too?" Pyro asked as Jada approached.

"Jada!" squealed Jubilee, pushing past Pyro to hug Jada. "We've missed you! What are you doing here?"

"I'm back," Jada said simply.

"For real?!" Jubilee asked in disbelief.

"For real," Jada answered. "I did some thinking, got some really good advice, and here I am! Took the first flight out of Atlanta this morning."

"So you're really here? Like, to stay?" Jubilee couldn't seem to get her mind wrapped around the idea.

"Already unpacked and everything," Jada replied.

"You're serious?!"

"Yes, Jubilee, she's serious!" Pyro barked. "She's only said it twenty times!"

"Oh, shut up, John!" Jubilee retorted.

"So, Jada, up for a game of hoops?" Pyro asked, bouncing the ball against the concrete.

"I don't think so, John," Jada returned. "I'm not really dressed for a ball game."

"Good, maybe John will have a chance of winning," Kitty teased, referring to the way Jada ad beat John in a game her first day. Jada couldn't help but smile as the others laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha," Pyro retorted. "You're hilarious, Kitty." He turned back to Jada. "So, are we gonna play, or not?"

"Sure, I'll play," Jada consented, kicking off her flip-flops and pulling her hair up in a messy bun.

"Alright," Pyro said. "Take it out."

"I could've sworn we decided losers take it out," Jada replied, catching the ball as Pyro bounced it to her.

"Exactly."

Jada rolled her eyes and lined up at the half-court line. John stood in front of her, ready to block. Jada dribbled before feinting left and cutting right. The game was on.

* * *

Storm watched as someone lined up on the half-court line, across from Pyro. She couldn't tell who it was.

"Logan, who's playing one-on-one with Pyro?" Storm asked.

Logan turned to study the court. "Well, what do you know?"

"What? Who is it?"

"Looks like Jada is back."

* * *

Jada dribbled past Pyro, but only got a few steps before John knocked the ball from her hand. John recovered and made a layup.

Jada caught the ball and took it out. A polo shirt and jeans weren't basketball clothes, but they'd have to do, because Jada was **not **letting John beat her. She began dribbling and managed to dodge Pyro, shooting from the three-point line and making it.

Pyro took possession of the ball, beginning to dribble slowly in front of Jada. Jada rushed in, but Pyro moved out of the way, tripping Jada withhis foot. Jada hissed as she hit the ground, scraping her palms. She stood in time to watch him make another layup.

* * *

The game was declared a draw after an hour-and-a-half of play. The game was tied 37-37, and both players were dog-tired.

"Good game, John," Jada praised.

"You, too," John replied, breathless. "Welcome back."

Jada sat down in the grass as the younger kids took the court, she then lay down, sprawling her arms out on the grass. "Thanks. I think I'm just going to lie down and die now."

John laughed and sat beside her, resting his arms on his knees. After a moment of silence, he spoke. "So, what made you decide to come back?" Jada looked at him strangely, sitting up with a sigh. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay," Jada assured. "Let's just say it was a long week full of surprises and realization."

Silence fell between the two as both fell to their own thoughts.

"Jada!" someone called, breaking the silence. It was Rogue. "Jada, can I talk to you?" She looked at John. "Alone?"

"Sure, Rogue," Jada replied, standing. "No problem." She followed Rogue over to an empty bench. "What'd you need?"

"We watched the news report you left us," Rogue informed, shifting uncomfortably. "And I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry for those things I said to you. About your parents and your powers. I never should have said them. I can only imagine how hard it must have been for you to hear, and not beat my face in."

Jada laughed. "It's alright, Rogue. It doesn't matter anymore. It's in the past; we can't change it. I probably could have been a little nicer about how I reacted. But I accept your apology."

"Thanks, Jada," Rogue replied, hugging Jada. "I'm really glad you're back."

"Thanks, Rogue," Jada returned. "I am, too."

And she really was. As she lay in bed that night, looking at the moon from out the bay window, she couldn't help but think that she'd been wrong before. Maybe her future did lie with this school after all.

* * *

**A/N: **So there it was, Chapter 13. Next chapter will be up soon. In case you're wondering, I'm trying to get as much up as I can before I leave for cheer camp in a few weeks. Anyway, please review!!

Thanks,

Lauren


	16. Pieces of Life

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter of my story. I hope you like it!!

* * *

**Chap. 14**

Jada stood at one end of the balance beam, her back to the other. She visualized her body moving perfectly to execute a double-back-handspring double-pike with a twist. She took a deep breath and threw her body back.

"Jada!" called Jubilee, entering just in time as Jada's feet left the beam. She watched as Jada's hands met the beam, followed by her feet, and then again before her entire body was twisting through the air, landing on her knees on the mats with a thud.

"What?" Jada called, frustration evident in her voice as she climbed back on the beam. It was Wednesday evening, and Jada had bypassed dinner to go out to her 'gym'. Jubilee came up beside the beam as Jada did the same dismount again, this time landing, but losing her balance and falling on her back.

"Why can't I get this?" Jada growled.

"You're hitting the mats too hard," Jubilee suggested. "It's throwing you off balance. You need to slow down."

"I need my coach, that's what I need," Jada returned. She climbed to her feet, grabbing a towel from beside the beam. "Did you need something?"

"Everyone is looking for you," Jubilee informed. "I told them I'd check to see if you were out here."

"Define 'everyone'," Jada returned, wiping her face and neck with the towel.

"Rogue, Bobby, and Piotr," Jubilee replied as Jada pulled a T-shirt and pair of sweatpants over her leotard and shorts.

"Since when did three people become everyone?" Jada asked. "If they want to play basketball, I'll kill them. I shouldn't even be out here. I should be doing my homework. But I'm wondering something; can it really be called 'home' work if we're still at school?"

"Well, for some of us, like me, Rogue, and John, this school is the only home we have," Jubilee replied. She and Jada exited into the August sun, and Jada began tumbling across the grass. "Jada, you're gonna hurt yourself!" Jubilee cried.

"So?" Jada retorted.

"So…when you do, I'm gonna be the one that has to drag your ass all the way to the school!"

"I can't help it!" Jada cried, her frustration lifting. "But fine, I'll stop. Come on, I'll race you back!"

"Alright," agreed Jubilee. "They're in the library."

Both girls took off running. Luckily, the kitchen door was open, and both girls raced through, Jada in front with Jubilee hot on her heels. The girls received weird looks as they raced past teachers and staff, causing Jada to laugh as she ran.

By some miracle, they made it up the stairs, but not without almost tripping several times; they proceeded to race through the halls, dodging students as they went. Jada knew the library door was just ahead, and turned her head to see how close Jubilee was. Jada ran through the door and straight into something solid, knocking it, or them as it turned out, to the ground.

Jada had run right smack into John, on his way out of the library, and was now on top of him. Jada blushed beet red, a color that didn't go well with her auburn hair, as she heard laughing. She got off John quickly, mumbling her apologies as Jubilee came coursing through the door.

"Found her!" Jubilee announced unnecessarily, plopping down in the floor to catch her breath.

"We know," Kitty replied through her laughter. "She just totally violated John's personal space." Jada blushed again as John scowled and stalked out.

"Well, now that you're here," Bobby began, "you think you can help us with French?"

"Yeah, Jada," Rogue agreed. "These translations are killing me!"

Jada sighed, "What do you need?"

"How do you say: Hello, Mrs. Frost, how are you today?" Rogue requested.

"Bonjour, Madame Frost," Jada translated. "Comment-allez vous aujourd'hui?"

"Can you say that about ten times slower?" Piotr asked. Jada obligingly repeated each syllable clearly until everyone had it down.

"Thanks, Jada, you're a lifesaver," Bobby said gratefully.

"Great, can I go now? You guys aren't the only ones with homework," Jada replied. Everyone nodded and Jada left.

Jubilee closed the door behind Jada. "We have planning to do, you guys," she announced.

"What are you talking about?" Bobby asked.

"Jada's birthday is coming up."

* * *

Jada bounced into her room in a remarkably good mood. After changing into jeans and a T-shirt, she sat down at the desk she and Jubilee shared and sorted her work in terms of priority first, before opening her American History book and beginning her essay over the Mayflower and the colony at Plymouth Rock.

Just as Jada finished her essay, Jubilee came in carrying her books. She deposited them next to Jada's and handed her a stack of envelopes.

"You've got mail!" Jubilee announced in computer-monotone.

Jada laughed as she flipped through the mail. It was the same-old-same-old: bank statements, newsletter from the country club she and her parents were members of, as well as the issues of _Seventeen_ and _Inside Gymnastics_ that she'd been expecting.

Jada discarded the mail on her bed and went back to the homework, pulling out her Chemistry notes. Jubilee contented herself with flipping through one of Jada's scrapbooks.

Since she was eleven and had received a camera for her birthday, Jada had loved photography. She loved taking pictures, and always had a camera in her bag. To the date, Jada had fifteen scrapbooks full of pictures, newspaper clippings, and whatever else Jada felt the need to place in them. It was almost as though Jubilee, Kitty, and Rogue were intent on looking through all fifteen before Christmas.

"Which one are you looking at?" Jada asked.

"Gymnastics," Jubilee replied. Jada turned in her chair as Jubilee flipped to a page containing pictures of Jada and her parents. The pictures were all from the same event, as revealed by the gold-and-black competition warm-ups Jada wore in every one.

"My last year at Junior Nationals, two years ago," Jada said automatically. "Gold in All-Around, Balance Beam, and Uneven Bars, Bronze in Floor Exercises, and seventh in Vault."

"You look so happy," Jubilee pointed out. "You haven't been that happy the whole time you've been here."

"What do you want me to do?" Jada demanded, instantly defensive. "Jump around and act like everything is perfect?"

"No, I want you to let me help you," Jubilee replied, sitting up from where she'd been lying on her stomach. "Stop dwelling on what **has** happened, and focus on what is happening right in front of you!"

"You don't even know what **has** happened!" Jada retorted.

"Because you won't tell me!" Jubilee shot back. "You say I'm your friend and yet you're leaving me to try and figure this out by myself. Your powers triggered and you set your house on fire, leading to the death of your parents. That is all I've been able to figure out because you won't tell me anything. All you've given any of us is a newsfeed!" Jubilee sighed. "I want to help you, Jada, but you aren't making it very easy."

Jada let out a strangled laugh. "You're wrong," she said.

"What?" Jubilee asked, confused.

"A party," Jada began, her voice a small whisper. "A _party_ is the reason my parents are dead."

"What are you talking about?"

"My powers didn't trigger the night my parents died," Jada revealed. "I was thirteen. I lit the fireplace just by _thinking_ it." Jada stared Jubilee right in the eye, her voice low and even. "My parents told me to hide it. 'No one has to know,' they said. That was easy. I was homeschooled, so I didn't have to worry about that aspect of life. My parents nicknamed me Ember. Except for my dad. I was his Firecracker. Soon, though they didn't know what it meant, my gymnastics team picked up on Ember. They figured it must mean that I 'burn up' my competition. Everything was fine. I didn't use my powers, didn't tell anyone. The only person other than my mom and dada that knew was our housekeeper. All I had to worry about was headaches every now and ten, and shaking when it was cold. Everything was perfect until Destiny invited me to her party."

"I wanted to go so bad," Jada continued. "I begged my parents to let me go, but they said no. I had a workout early the next morning; I wouldn't be home from the party 'til late. When they said no, I got so mad that I blacked out. Next thing I know, fire trucks are everywhere. Somehow, I had made my way outside. I began looking for my parents. Then I saw an ambulance being loaded with two covered gurneys." Tears began to slide down Jada's cheeks.

"I spent two weeks in the Fulton County Juvenile Detention Center, locked in a metal room. Authorities announced it as a gas leak, but they knew. They knew what I was. They called Professor Xavier. Suddenly, I was here." Jada shook her head. "I accept that I'm a mutant, otherwise I wouldn't have come back. I realize that I can't change the past. But that doesn't change the fact that my parents are dead because of a fire** I** caused. You ask me to smile. But I can't find a reason."

Jubilee closed the scrapbook slowly. "We've all done things we regret," she said. "Rogue put her boyfriend in a coma for three weeks,"

"But that was when they'd first triggered," Jada returned. "Not when she'd already had them for more than three years."

"But you were asked to hide yours," Jubilee returned. "I find it amazing that you were able to keep them bottled for so long." Jubilee put a hand on Jada's shoulder. "You're not as alone here as you think, Jada. I hope you figure than out soon."

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked it. This will most likely be my last chapter until Monday, unless I can squeeze one in tomorrow. Once again, I hope you liked it, and if you did, don't be shy to click that little review button. Until next time!!

Lauren


	17. Acceptance

**A/N: **Managed to squeeze this last chapter in here before I go to my dad's. This will be the last update until at least Sunday night. But don't worry; I'm taking my binder with me so I can still work, just not post. Well, enjoy the next chapter!!

* * *

**Chap. 15**

Breakfast the next morning was a quiet affair. It was obvious Jubilee hadn't betrayed Jada's trust by spreading around the revelations of the night before, though Jada wouldn't have blamed her if she had. Jada was wondering why people kept shooting glances at her when she remembered what day it was. Thursday. Danger Room day.

Due to an uncomfortable moment in which she had dropped her books in the middle of the hall at the sight of a completely unscathed Logan, Jada had since learned from Rogue that Logan had healing powers and wasn't hurt from Jada's first experience in the Danger Room. Still, it didn't make her feel any better about what had occurred.

Jada left breakfast early, politely refusing Jubilee's offer to join her. To make up for it, she told Jubilee she was free to tell everyone about her and Jada's conversation; they were going to find out eventually, better to find it out from someone who wouldn't twist the events around. Jada then made her way, not to the Chemistry lab, but to the History classroom. Like Jada had hoped, Ms. Munroe was already there, grading papers.

Jada knocked on the door frame. "Ms. Munroe?" she called.

"Come in, Jada," Storm answered, not looking up.

"How'd you know it was me?" Jada asked as she approached.

"You possess a distinct accent," Storm replied. "And you're the only student in the Junior or Senior classes that doesn't call me Storm."

"Oh. Well, I—I wanted to talk to you about the Danger Room," Jada admitted.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you as well," Storm returned, putting the cap on her red pen and looking up.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't think I'm ready to go back in there," Jada stated. "I know I need to learn to control my powers, but, whether he was hurt or not, I can't get what I did to Logan out of my head. I'm just not ready."

"I understand, Jada. I'm not going to force you to return to the Danger Room when you don't feel ready," Storm replied. "But I _do_ want to see you back soon, when you _are_ ready. You have real potential."

"Thank you," Jada returned with a smile. By this time, students were beginning to come into class. Jada hurried to get to Chemistry before she was late, feeling much better.

* * *

Jada breathed a sigh of relief as she entered her room as the second period tardy bell rang. She'd thought she was about to get killed out there. Kitty had come up to walk with Jada to the Danger Room, and had flipped her lid when Jada said she wasn't going. Kitty had then announced loudly to everyone else Jada's decision. None of them had reacted as bad as Kitty, but Jada had thought she was going to suffocate from all the disappointment directed at her. Jada wasn't sorry for not going, but she was sorry about disappointing her friends.

Jada planned to use this extra time to her advantage. It had been almost a week since she'd returned, yet she still wasn't a hundred percent unpacked.

Jada opened the last suitcase that had to be unloaded. It mostly just held random junk, like papers Jada needed to go through. On top of everything was the envelope holding the letters from her parents that she had yet to read. After putting everything else away, she picked up the envelope.

Going with a gut feeling, Jada fished out the letter from her mom. She recognized the flowing, flowery script. The letter was dated two days after the day Jada was born.

* * *

_To my dear daughter,_

_In my family, there is a tradition. When a child is born, its parents are to write it letters. The letters are then given to the child when it reaches eighteen._

_My dear Jada, as I write this, you are two days old, and your father is walking around the hospital room with you in his arms. Even now, at only a few days old, I can tell you and your father are going to spend countless hours in front of the TV or at Fulton County Stadium, watching baseball. I can't help but wonder if you will be a gymnast like your mother, of if you'll play basketball like your father. Or maybe you'll carve your own identity, as I hope._

_It is customary in this letter to pass on some piece of advice. The only wise words I can pass on are these: be your own person, and never be afraid to live your life just because you can't see what lies around the corner._

_Jada, throughout your life, you are going to have difficult choices to make. Your heart will be broken, and your dreams dashed. Though I'll want to, I won't be able to protect you from the hurt. If I did, you wouldn't grow up to be the strong woman I know you will be._

_I know I will make mistakes in raising you, and for that, I apologize now. I can only pray that the mistakes are only tiny, unimportant ones. I promise I'll do my best to raise you right and not spoil you too much, though your father will probably take care of that for me. My daughter, I love you with all of my heart and wish you the best._

_Your loving mother,_

_Alexandra Giselle Delacroix-Hemmer_

* * *

Jada wiped a tear from her cheek as she finished reading the letter. She traced the way her mother looped her letters and added the flourish to her signature. Jada wrote her letters the same way. Jada couldn't help but reread one line out loud:

"…be your own person and never be afraid to live your life just because you can't see what lies around the corner."

Jada stood as she came to an abrupt conclusion. It had been there all along, floating around in the cobwebs of her mind. Jada had just been too stubborn to acknowledge it. She disappeared into the closet.

* * *

The students lined up in front of Storm and Wolverine. Wolverine counted quickly and shook his head, feeling guilty. Only five.

"Everyone here?" Storm asked. "Roll call!" The students began calling out their codenames.

"Rogue!"

"Iceman!"

"Pyro!"

"Colossus!"

"Shadowcat!" There was a moment of silence as Logan looked at Storm. Storm shook her head and Logan sighed.

"Um…is it too late to join in?" came a voice from the direction of the door. Everyone looked to see Jada, standing nervously in a pair of black pants and a white tank top.

Storm gave Jada a reassuring smile and shook her head, leading Jada to take her spot by Kitty. She then stepped forward.

"If you don't mind, I kinda cheated on this the first time," Jada began nervously. "Jada, AKA…Ember, I guess, and I can…well, I don't really know what to call it," she admitted awkwardly, pausing to think for a moment. "It's like thermal imaging in my head, I guess. I can feel the heat and turn it into fire." Storm smiled and nodded.

"Well, now that we have everyone," Logan began, taking over; "let's get to work." Jada gasped in surprise as the metal room began to change. "Ember, Pyro, Iceman, targets are about to appear in front of you. I want you to use your abilities on the targets. As you go, the targets will move farther and farther away from you. Storm will oversee you. Rogue, Shadowcat, and Colossus will come with me."

At this, the groups separated, leaving Jada to look nervously at the target that now stood in front of her.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review so that I have a lot to read when I get back!

Lauren


	18. Back to the Danger Room

**A/N: **Okay, it is 2:07 AM as I am submitting this story for you guys. I stayed up extra late because I really wanted to get this out to all of you because you left me so many reviews, which I loved. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it, and the next chapter will definitely be up very soon.

* * *

**Note to Certh: **Thank you for your name ideas! I didn't even realize that Blaze was so over-used until you mentioned it and I typed it in the Fanfic search. I'm really not very good at picking original codenames. I thought of Inferno, but I've seen a few of them on here. Ember though, I haven't seen and never would have thought of. If you don't mind, I'd like to use it rather than Blaze. However, I'll completely understand if you don't want me to. Just send me a message or something and I'll kindly return it back to Blaze.

* * *

**Chap. 16**

As the targets got farther and farther away, Jada struggled more and more to hit each one. She was becoming mentally and physically exhausted, and she wasn't the only one. But she pushed on until she couldn't go anymore. The target was a hundred feet away. Every time she let loose a fireball, it faded out before it reached the target. Iceman and Pyro had already finished their targets, and were sitting down, catching their breath.

"Finished?" Wolverine asked as he, Rogue, Shadowcat, and Colossus came over from where they'd been working.

"Ember has one more," Storm informed as Jada tried for what felt like the millionth time to hit the target. Wolverine watched, a look of interest on his face, as the fire faded out, once again, just a few feet from the target.

"I can't get it," Jada said, disappointment evident in her voice. It was, and always had been, hard for her to admit when she couldn't get something.

Wolverine thought for a moment, coming up beside Jada. "Try this," he finally said, bending down and whispering to Jada. Jada looked at him, skeptical. "Just try."

Jada sighed and turned to face the target one more time. She didn't think this was going to work. Instead of using her energy to make a fireball, Jada instead concentrated on the target. She had to filter out the various sources of heat, such as everyone's body heat and the cigar in Wolverine's mouth, until only the heat stuck to the target from the numerous blasts she'd sent hurtling toward it was foremost in her mind. She focused on that one source of heat, trying to concentrate on what she wanted. She was about to give up; she was tired, and was finding it difficult to concentrate on the one heat source when people kept moving. To make matters worse, Pyro had started clicking his lighter, causing another heat source to pop in and out of Jada's concentration as it opened and closed. She felt almost like he was doing it on purpose just to confuse her, and it made her mad. She curled her hands into fists and closed her eyes, forcing herself to calm down. She sighed, about to give up. Suddenly, there was a slight boom, and Jada opened her eyes to see her target in flame.

Jada smiled and was about to turn around when a wave of dizziness washed over her, causing her knees to buckle. Wolverine caught her arm before she could hit the ground.

"Ember, you alright?" he asked, worry creeping into his tone.

"I'm fine," Jada replied as he pulled her upright. "I'm just a little light-headed. That was really hard." Jada moved to sit by Bobby and John and catch her breath.

"Alright, I know you guys are tired," Storm began, "but we have one more exercise today." Everyone groaned as the Danger Room began to change again. "This is a team exercise. You are going to enter this obstacle course in pairs. I want you to use teamwork as well as your abilities to get to the other side. If at anytime you feel you can't make it through, just yell and either Wolverine or I will come help you. We've selected pairs for you. First pair is Rogue and Piotr."

The pair stood and lined up at the entrance. The course was walled in, so you couldn't see what was inside. At Wolverine's command, the pair ran in, leaving Bobby, Kitty, Jada, and John to wait impatiently. About ten minutes later, Rogue and Piotr came out through an opening next to the entrance. Bobby and Kitty were the next two to enter.

John and Jada lined up at the entrance as Bobby and Kitty came through the exit. At Wolverine's signal, they entered.

* * *

They started by running through a tunnel that twisted and turned through blackness. As they came out the other end, they stopped at the edge of a large pool of water. Small poles jutted up fro the bottom every few feet, but nothing else.

"How are we supposed to get across that?" Jada asked. "I can see how Bobby could, but fire…"

John put his foot on one of the poles. As he stepped on, it sunk slightly, and he was forced to jump back on the bank. "We'll have to be quick," he noted.

"You go first," Jada suggested. At John's questioning glance she explained. "You weigh more than me. If they happen to become less stable after one turn, they'd be less likely to break under me."

John shrugged and began jumping from pole to pole as fast as he could. Jada quickly followed, and they continued on. Their next obstacle was a huge gap with a cargo net on the other side.

"Oh great, here we go again," Jada mumbled. "We gotta jump, don't we?"

"Looks like it," John replied. "But there's no way we can jump that far."

"Jada scoffed. "Watch and learn, Pyro." She backed up several steps before running and jumping, successfully catching the cargo net. She looked back at Pyro. "You coming?"

John scowled and backed up. He jumped and grabbed the net, but slipped before he could get a good hold. Jada reached down and grabbed him before he could fall.

"You're supposed to jump, not fall into black space," Jada informed.

John rolled his eyes as he re-grabbed the net. "I wouldn't have been hurt. It's all holographic."

Jada began climbing the net and flipped over to come up even with Pyro on the other side. "It's the concept that counts," she retorted. "Therefore, theoretically, I just saved your life." She smirked at Pyro before jumping the last few feet to the floor. Pyro followed a few moments behind.

They then followed another tunnel, finally entering a large area dotted with pillars and a few low walls. At the end, the exit waited, a gap in the high walls surrounding the course.

"Come on," Jada said, beginning to walk forward.

"Jada, wait," Pyro instructed. "Something's not right. This is too easy."

"It's just a big, open space, John. There's nothing—"

"Watch out!" Pyro yelled, diving forward and knocking Jada to the ground behind a low wall as bullets began firing overhead.

"What the hell was that?!" Jada demanded.

"I think I know," Pyro replied. "Either way, we're about to find out." He stood, pulling Jada up with him as six-foot robots armed with guns began swarming the area.

"Uh, John? What are these?" Jada asked.

"Logan showed us these last week," Pyro informed. "You see the flashing red light on the front? Hit it and they'll deactivate. Watch out for the bullets. They won't hurt you, but they sting like hell." Pyro pulled his lighter out of his pocket. "Go on three," he instructed."…Three!"

Jada hit the ground as a robot shot at her. She focused on the heat remaining in the smoking barrel of the gun and a moment later the gun imploded. Jada hit the button on the front of the bot, causing its red light to flash green as it deactivated.

Two more robots pointed their guns at her. Jada moved to the left; the gun barrels followed her. She moved right; they followed again. Jada got an idea and stepped between the two. She ducked as they fired, hitting each other. She then leapt up and deactivated the two bots, watching as they shifted into neutral position, their arms straight at their sides.

Suddenly, a ton of bullets rained down on Jada from above. She looked up to see a monster robot. It was at least fifteen feet tall. Jada ducked behind one of the pillars scattering the area as the bot fired again. She turned as Pyro appeared beside her.

"How's it going?" he asked conversationally, engulfing a bot in flame. Jada reached over and deactivated it.

"How do you think it's going?" Jada retorted. "How are we going to get past that monster bot?"

"The same way we get past the little ones," John replied simply. "Can you get up there, or do you want me to do it?"

"I think I can do it," Jada replied, looking at the red light flashing on the robot. "Just boost me up."

Jada put her foot in John's hands and he lifted her up on top of the pillar that was their hiding place. As the bot marched by, Jada grabbed onto its arm, climbing up to its shoulder. She watched John as he distracted the robot. Clinging to the metal as best she could, she slid down the robot's torso.

It noticed her. The bot reached for Jada just as she managed to hit the button to deactivate it. As it shut down, the bot's arms shifted, and Jada, unprepared, was knocked to the ground. She landed on her left side, blacking out for a second as her shoulder gave. She gasped and rolled onto her back.

"Jada, you alright?" Pyro asked as he reached her side.

"No, my shoulder just popped out of place," Jada replied through gritted teeth.

"Do I need to call for Storm?" Pyro inquired.

"No, just help me up," Jada instructed. Pyro pulled her to her feet. "You don't have a weak stomach, do you?" He shook his head. "Great, hold my arm."

"What!?" Pyro blanched. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Jada retorted. "I'm popping my arm back in place. Are you going to help or not?"

"Don't you need a doctor for that?" Pyro asked.

"John, it's a dislocated shoulder. I'm not dying," Jada returned. "It's not a big deal."

"Well, can we at least get out of here first?"

"Fine, whatever." Jada led the way over to the exit, nursing her left arm and waiting for John to open the door. He had a distinct feeling that her arm hurt more than she let on.

"There you are," Storm said as they came out. "We were beginning to wonder."

"Jada dislocated her shoulder," John informed.

He reluctantly grabbed Jada's arm. Jada took a deep breath before grabbing John's shoulder and pulling herself toward him quickly. Her arm slid back into place with a sickening pop, causing almost everyone to turn a delicate shade of green. Tears sprang into Jada's eyes and she began muttering what John guessed were various curses and obscenities quickly under her breath as she rolled her arm in her socket.

"You gonna be alright, Ember?" Wolverine asked.

"Yes, sir. Just need some ice and I'll be good to go," Jada assured.

"You all did very well today," Storm praised, "both individually and during the team exercise. Class dismissed."

* * *

As Jada walked out, John came running up behind, throwing an arm around Jada's shoulder playfully. "So, what did you think of your first _real_ turn in the Danger Room?" he asked.

"Let _go_!" Jada winced, shrugging off John's arm. "My shoulder is in pain if you didn't notice!"

"Ha! I was right," John said smugly. "It _is_ a big deal. You liar."

"Shut up, John! It's **not** a big deal," Jada returned. "It just hurts. Now where can I get ice?"

That would be in the kitchen," John replied, the smug look still on his face as he followed Jada up the steps.

Jada stopped at her locker to get her bag. She had her bag on her shoulder and had just closed the door when a bunch of younger kids came running down the hall from the main building, knocking into Jada. She hit the lockers, feeling like knives were digging into her shoulder, a hiss issuing from between her teeth. She shrugged her bag off and pressed her forehead against the cool, metal lockers, waiting for the pain to stop.

"You alright, Jada?" asked John, the smug grin immediately disappearing from his face as Jada's face twisted in pain. She nodded, but didn't speak. "Let me get this for you," John suggested, picking up Jada's bag along with his own.

"You don't have to," Jada replied. "I can get it."

"Too bad, I already did." Pyro returned.

"Thanks," Jada returned. "Not just for now. For the whole robot thing, too."

John shrugged. "Well, theoretically, I just saved your life."

Jada's jaw dropped. "I said that!" she cried. "You can't use that against me!"

"Once again, _I. Already. Did_." John replied with an evil grin.

Jada laughed and the pair began walking down the hall, not noticing Bobby, Rogue, and Kitty behind them.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow night….or I guess it would be tonight, wouldn't it? Anyway, once again, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

Lauren


	19. Smoothies

**A/N: **Thanks for all of the reviews! I think my favorite part to write of the last chapter was the whole 'saved your life' thing. Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chap. 17**

Jada followed John into the kitchens. John stopped next to an icebox after grabbing a bag from a box sitting on the island in the middle of the kitchen. He filled the bag with ice and zipped it shut, handing it to Jada. Jada put it on her shoulder and immediately felt better. John then motioned for Jada to follow him, depositing both of their bags in the floor by the island. John stopped next to a man who was chopping up fruit.

"What's up, Nathan?" John asked, swiping a banana slice from the top of the fruit pile. The man turned. "Can we get two smoothies?" John motioned to himself and Jada.

"I don't even know why you ask anymore, John," Nathan returned. "What are you feeling today?"

"Umm…strawberry-orange-banana for me," John informed. "Jada, what kind of smoothie you want?"

"Blue-raspberry for me," Jada replied, surprised.

A few minutes later, John and Jada were sitting at the island, sipping smoothies from tall glasses and eating sandwiches.

"My gymnastics coach would _murder_ me if he could see what I'm eating right now," Jada commented as she took a bite of her overloaded BLT.

"Why?" John asked, taking a bite of his own triple-decker sandwich.

"He keeps me on a strict, low-carb diet," Jada explained. "Needless to say, bacon and bread aren't on the list very often."

"But you're already tiny," John remarked. "Why do you need to diet?"

"You're a guy, you wouldn't get it," Jada replied, stirring her smoothie with her straw. She then attempted to explain. "Gymnastics is a world where you're constantly judged on how high you can throw yourself in the air. The less you weigh, the higher you can go. If you think _I'm_ tiny, you haven't seen _anything_ yet."

"Well, all I have to say is that you and every other gymnast in the world are crazy," John announced. "If I had to do that, I'd die."

Jada laughed and took a large gulp of smoothie before adjusting the ice on her shoulder.

"Is it feeling any better?" John asked as Jada rotated her arm.

"Yeah. Thanks for the ice," Jada replied. "I owe you."

"Yes, you do," John agreed. He took the straw out of his smoothie, wiped it clean, and dropped it in Jada's smoothie.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jada demanded as he took a large gulp of her smoothie.

"Trying your smoothie," John replied simply. "We're even now." He smiled at Jada.

Jada couldn't help but laugh. "Your mouth is blue," she stated, digging in her bag and pulling out her compact.

"Yours is, too," John returned after surveying his blue teeth in Jada's mirror.

"Too bad I didn't get a cherry smoothie," Jada quipped. "Red is my favorite color."

"Mine, too," John answered.

"My car is red," Jada revealed. "Or, at least, the one here is."

"What kind is it?" John inquired, curious.

"2007 Shelby Mustang GT500," Jada replied automatically. She then seemed surprised by what she'd said, but quickly covered it up.

"I just might have to come steal it," John joked. "And what did you mean by 'the one here'?"

Jada seemed embarrassed. "Oh, it's nothing," she said hurriedly.

"Tell me, I want to know," John returned. At Jada's hesitation, he added, "Otherwise, I'm just going to keep bothering you until you do tell me."

"Well," Jada began, unease written all over her face. "My grandparents on my mother's side bought me an '07 Aston Martin DB9 Volante when I went to visit them over the summer. It's silver." She became acutely aware of John staring at her. "What? You asked!"

"That car is worth over a hundred grand!" John cried. He was surprised. Jada didn't act like a rich kid, or at least, not the few John had ever had the misfortune to meet. All of the rich kids he'd known had been complete snobs, always talking loudly about who had more money than who. Jada, on the other hand, was quiet, and he couldn't remember her ever saying anything about money. Though, now that he thought about it, her style of dress and the fact that her bag was covered with buttons from all over the world hinted at participation in higher-class society. Returning to the present, John noticed how uncomfortable Jada looked. "Why didn't you want to say anything?"

Jada sighed. "I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want anyone to treat me different." John gave her a confused glance. "A lot of times, when people find out I'm rich, they start acting weird around me. I didn't want that to happen here. Jubilee is the only person that really knows. And you, now, though the others probably have a guess after watching the DVD I left. You knowing about the Shelby was bad enough, without throwing the Aston in there."

"Oh. Well, if it makes you feel better, I promise I won't bring it up again," John replied. "Just one question. Where's the Aston and are the keys in the vicinity?"

Jada laughed and a comfortable silence fell between the pair as they returned to their lunch. Finished, John pulled out his silver lighter, flipping it open and closed with a metallic 'clink' Jada found oddly soothing.

Jada watched the flame flicker as John left the lid of the lighter open. Without thinking, she found herself dwelling on the flickering heat until it filled her mind. Next thing she knew, the flame was hovering in front of her face and Pro's lighter held no flame at all. Jada watched the orange-and-gold flame twist and swirl, an odd sense of peace and security settling in her stomach.

"Nice," John complemented, snapping his lighter shut.

Jada concentrated and the fire compressed into a ball. She held out her hand and allowed the ball to swirl in circles over her palm. "It's nice when it's smaller," she commented. "It's when it gets bigger that I worry about control."

Jada was startled out of her concentration as a buzzing alerted the end of lunch. She stood, allowing the fire to dissipate, and grabbed her bag. Her shoulder only throbbed slightly under the bag's weight.

"I gotta go," Jada said. "Thanks for lunch." John nodded and she turned and left the kitchen.

John stood, grabbing the glasses and plates and carrying them to the sink. He kept one eye on Jada's retreating form.

"I like that one, John," Nathan remarked. John smiled, choosing to keep his thoughts to himself.

* * *

Smoothies and sandwiches quickly became the new lunch menu for Jada. Every day, she started meeting John down in the kitchens. Over the next two weeks, Jada learned a lot about John, and revealed much of herself to him in return.

Though there were several things they could agree on, there were some things they just had to agree to disagree on. The number one thing they disagreed on was music. While Jada liked the more easy-going genres of country and pop, John was a fan of darker music, reveling in the head-banging of Metallica and Atreyu. He'd already loaned Jada a Linkin' Park CD, trying to convince her to at least give it a chance.

"John, I already listened to it, and I don't like it!" Jada insisted. "Besides, Mrs. Dawes says it's 'devil music'."

"Yeah, well, your housekeeper is on crack or something," John returned.

Jada laughed, thinking of Mrs. Dawes's sometimes-strange antics, and adjusted the icepack on her shoulder. She'd been through her second round of the Danger Room and, while she hadn't dislocated it again, she had to have strained her shoulder, as it had been throbbing horribly by the time class was finished. Therefore, she'd grabbed an icepack when she and John had come in for their smoothies, which happened to be cherry and blueberry-banana, respectively.

Jada had become very comfortable with John, and felt like she could tell him almost everything, much like she was with Jubilee.

But still, there was something else, something that made Jada feel like an idiot when she talked to John. Every now and then, she'd catch him looking at her, and butterflies would swirl in her stomach.

* * *

It was in this atmosphere that John began flicking his lighter as he finished his blueberry-banana smoothie. Once again, Jada's genetics took over and stole the flame from the Zippo.

After a moment of swirling the flame in her palm, Jada closed her fingers over the warm light, allowing it to go out. She looked up to see John staring at her, and butterflies again began to swirl in her stomach. She found herself thinking about how pretty John's eyes were, subconsciously noticing him leaning toward her. She surprised herself when she began moving closer to him. Her heart had started pounding in her chest, and she couldn't help but wonder if he could hear it. His face was inches from hers, and she could smell the cologne lingering on his t-shirt. He was still getting closer…

* * *

The bell rang, rudely pulling Jada into reality. She stood, feeling her face begin to burn. She slung her bag over her shoulder, which screamed in protest. Jada was unable to read John's face as she left.

She stopped at the top of the staircase, leaning back against the wall. They had gotten so close…She forced herself to calm down. Did she even like John like _that_? Sure, there was something there, but did she really _like _him? Or was the aftershock of breaking up with Daniel finally catching up with her? After all, she'd spent three years of her life with Daniel, and had just met John right around when she'd broken up with Daniel a month before. But those eyes…

She forced herself to calm down as she slid into an empty spot at a table with Kitty and Rogue. She logged into the computer in front of her as the tardy bell rang.

"'Bout time you showed up, Jada," Rogue remarked. "Where've you been?"

"What are you talking about? I haven't left," Jada returned.

"I haven't seen you at lunch for the past week," Rogue explained. "You haven't been in your room or outside. We checked."

Something in Rogue's tone made Jada pause. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing," Rogue replied airily, a smile forming on her face. "It's just that, everyday, Kitty and I could _swear_ we've seen you in the company of a certain hothead we all know and love."

* * *

"Bonjour, Monsieur Allerdyce," Bobby greeted as John slid into a desk in French. "Have you been enjoying your lunch?"

"What are you talking about, Bobby?" John asked, flipping open his book to the lesson.

"Oh, nothing. Just that me, Rogue, and Kitty could _swear_ we've seen someone who looks _exactly_ like you escorting our dear friend Jada to the kitchens every day."

"I just took her to get ice for her shoulder, alright?" John informed.

"Hey, no need to get defensive," Bobby returned. "But that shoulder must really be bothering her if she needs ice at the _same time_ every day. By the way, your teeth are looking a little blue. Let me guess, more famous smoothie dates?"

* * *

"So you guys have just been eating sandwiches, drinking smoothies, and talking?" Kitty asked. "Haven't you guys run out of things to talk about yet? No offense, but you guys' personalities don't seem very similar to me."

"Well, not exactly," Jada admitted. "I mean, it started out with just smoothies and stuff, but today…today was different."

"What else happened?" Rogue inquired.

"Well—"

* * *

"You _kissed_ her!?" Bobby exclaimed.

John scowled. "No, I _almost_ kissed her. The bell rang."

"So you _wanted_ to kiss her?"

* * *

"So you _wanted_ to kiss him?" Kitty asked.

"Yes…no…I don't know," Jada replied, exasperated. "Maybe."

"Then there's only one thing you can do," Rogue informed.

* * *

"There's only one solution to your problem," Bobby stated.

* * *

"What?" Jada asked.

"Tell him."

* * *

"Tell her."

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked it! Please feel free to leave a review! Next chapter very soon!!


	20. Of Engines and Needles

**

* * *

**

A/N:

I am so sunburnt!! It hurts very badly! NEVER forget your sunscreen. I've learned that lesson the hard way, as my back and shoulders are now lobster red and hurt very much!! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews!! This story will contain some fluff, but not too much. I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

**Chap. 18**

After dinner, Jada found herself wandering through the halls. She wasn't going anywhere, at least not that she knew of, but she had to say she was enjoying herself. She loved hanging out with Jubilee, Kitty, and Rogue, but there were times when Jada just wanted silence.

She was on the bottom floor. She had just passed the various English classrooms when she found an open door she'd never noticed before. Curious, Jada walked through and was surprised when her feet fell through air before her sneakers hit stone. She followed the semi-dark staircase until reaching an open door at the end.

Jada walked through to find herself in a massive garage. Several cars and motorcycles were parked in neat rows, and Jada found herself walking through them, thinking of home as her fingers trailed along the cars' sides. She turned the corner at a red convertible to find herself face-to-face with Logan. She gasped and took a step back, surprised.

Grease was streaked on Logan's face. He was obviously busy. Jada peeked behind him to see a motorcycle with parts surrounding it.

"What do you need, Jada?" Logan asked, returning to the bike now that he knew who'd wandered in.

"Oh, I didn't need anything," Jada returned, coming over and running a hand over the bike's handlebars. "I'm just wandering and found my way down here. Nice bike."

"Thanks," Logan replied gruffly. "I'll pass your compliment on to Scott."

"Oh, this is Professor Summers's bike? Harley Davidson Dyna Wide Glide," Jada continued. "Very nice. Though I prefer the Softails, myself."

"_You_ know about motorcycles?" Jada could tell Logan was surprised.

"Only a little," Jada informed. "My dad used to take me riding with him. He had a Softail Night Train. Kind of similar to this, but this has a bigger wheelbase, smaller back tire, and different engine." She gestured toward the parts. "What's wrong with it?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Logan replied. "How's your shoulder?"

Jada rubbed the shoulder that had still continued to bother her all day. "I'll live," she assured. "It's no big deal."

"You might wanna have it looked at," Logan suggested.

"It's fine, I promise!" Jada insisted. She then changed the subject. "Why don't you start this bike up? I might be able to help. It's a big might, though."

Logan looked as though he were about to argue, but instead just hopped on the bike. As it roared to life, Jada grimaced as a horrible rattling issued from the front of the engine. She jumped, startled, as the bike backfired. After a moment, Logan killed the engine.

Jada waited for silence before speaking. "It sounds like there's something wrong with the timing belt," she suggested.

"How do you know?" Logan demanded as he climbed off the Harley.

"My dad's started doing the same thing back in…I think it was January, and he told me he had to replace the timing belt," Jada informed.

Logan shrugged and began working on the bike, finally pulling out a stretched, worn piece of rubber. "You were right," he admitted. "This thing snapped the minute I pulled it out. Figures. It's the only thing I hadn't checked yet."

"You might wanna get a chain instead of a rubber belt," Jada suggested with a smile. "They last longer."

Logan stood, wiping his grease-covered hands on a rag. "Not bad. I wouldn't really take you for mechanical."

"I'm not," Jada replied, leaning against another bike. "But when you hear about something twenty million times it's kinda hard to forget it."

Logan chuckled. "Well, thanks for the help. I guess I'll have to go find a belt, now."

"You're welcome," Jada returned. Despite herself, she found herself staring at his arms. There wasn't even a scar where she'd burned him. Even though she knew there wouldn't be, she still half-expected it. She looked up and blushed as Logan caught her staring.

"It's fine," Logan said as Jada turned away.

"No, it's not," Jada replied, turning back. "Why does everyone say that? Whether you can heal or not, I still hurt you. I still lost my temper. I still—" Her voice broke.

"You don't know, do you?" Logan asked as realization dawned on him. "Jada, I'm sorry. I thought someone would have told you by now." He walked over to stand directly in front of Jada. "Jada, I did that on purpose," he revealed. Jada's face twisted in confusion. "I meant to make you angry. I figured it would be the only way to get you to show your power."

"W-Why?" Jada demanded. "Why would you do that?"

"The Professor wanted to know what exactly your power was," Logan explained. "He asked me to find out.

"Why couldn't he have asked?"

"Would you have answered?" Logan asked, arching an eyebrow and remembering how adamant Jada had been when he'd told her to show her power that first day in the Danger Room.

"Probably not," Jada admitted slowly. "But, still! You let me hurt you _just_ so you'd know what I can do? Don't you have_ any_ sense of self-preservation?!"

Logan couldn't help but laugh. "I'm still here, ain't I?" Jada rolled her eyes. "Come on."

"What?" Jada replied as Logan took a step to leave. "Where're we going?"

"I'm having Jean look at that shoulder," Logan said simply. He grabbed Jada's arm and pulled her after him.

"Logan, it's _fine_!" Jada protested as Logan dragged her up the stairs she'd entered from. "I _promise_!"

"I don't care," Logan replied, dragging Jada farther down the hall before turning a left. After a few more turns, he led her into the school's medical facilities.

* * *

Jada rolled her eyes as Dr. Grey approached. "What do we have here?"

"I dislocated my shoulder in the Danger Room last week, and strained it today, and Logan won't listen to me when I say it's fine. It doesn't even hurt!" Jada reported, lying slightly on the last part as she glared at Logan. At Jean's request, Jada hopped on the scale.

Dr. Grey started off normal, checking Jada's height, weighy, blood pressure, and temperature. She then moved on to the reason Jada had been brought in.

"What can you tell me about this shoulder?" she asked after Jada pointed out the correct one. "How did you dislocate it?"

"I got knocked off a fifteen foot robot," Jada explained as though it ere no big deal.

"Pushing them already, Logan?" Jean teased, having Jada move her arm as Logan shrugged.

"Have you hurt this shoulder before?" Jean asked, returning to her task.

"When I was twelve, I fell off the balance beam. That was the first time I dislocated it. Since then, it pops out of place if I land on it wrong," Jada explained. "My doctor suggested surgery to repair it, but I don't want to get pulled out of gymnastics, so I've just left it alone. If it pops out, either someone else pops it back into place, or I do it myself. Like I tried to tell Logan, it's no big deal."

"Does it hurt right now?" Jean continued.

"A little," Jada admitted. "But it always does that for a few days after I hurt it. I usually just ice it down and take a few painkillers."

"Well, I'm going to give you a shot of pai—" Jean began.

"Oh, no, you're not!" Jada cried. "I am **not** taking any shots. I would rather live with the pain!"

"Why?" Jean requested.

"Because they scare me!" Logan snorted. "No, I'm dead serious! When I was five, I went to get shots for school, right? Like everyone does," Jada began. "Well, no one felt the need to tell _me_ that it was the nurse's first day on the job, or that she'd never given a real person a shot before. So anyway, she goes to give me the shot. The needle breaks. _In my arm!_ How would you feel if you had that happen to you?"

Jean smiled and reached in a cabinet. "Fine. Here are some painkillers." She handed Jada a small, gold bottle. "Take one every twelve hours if your shoulder starts bothering you."

"Okay. _These_ I can deal with," Jada returned. "Am I finished?"

"Everything else seems fine," assured Jean.

"Told you, Logan," Jada said, moving to the door. "If you don't mind, my friends are probably looking for me."

With that, Jada left the infirmary, heading back upstairs to find Jubilee.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Please review!!


	21. Hannah

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait for this chapter! Unexpected trip to my dad's, where I was unable to update. But anyway, I'm back, and here's the newest chapter!! Thank you for all of your reviews, and I hope you enjoy!!

* * *

**Chap. 19**

The next two weeks at Xavier's Institute flew by fast for Jada. She could feel herself changing each time she entered the Danger Room. It wasn't just a feeling of power that hit Jada when she'd form a ball of fire; it was a sense of accomplishment, of knowing she could control it. She could now hit the last target with a fire blast, though making it explode was more entertaining, and found that using her body as well as her mind to control the fire was faster and less tiring than using only her mind. She also found that the tape had been removed from her locker, which had obtained an engraved plaque reading 'Ember'.

There were a few downers for Jada. She was still having trouble with gymnastics, but she couldn't figure out what she was doing wrong, and her friends had all of a sudden become very distant. Whenever Jada walked into a room they were all in, they all would become silent, leaving Jada feeling uncomfortable and intrusive. Even Jubilee, the best friend Jada had ever had, refused to talk much. And she wasn't the only one.

Much to Jada's dismay, John had also started brushing Jada off. He hardly talked at all, and on the rare occasions he did, it was always an extremely short conversation. Their lunch was now filled with uncomfortable silence, broken only by the clicking of Jon's lighter. Jada thought maybe she'd done something to offend everyone, but she couldn't think of anything she'd said or done to make them give her the cold shoulder. When she'd taken the chance of bringing it up during a deathly silent dinner, they had immediately tried to assure her that wasn't the case, but then refused to say anything else. Jada found it disconcerting, leading her to be frequently on edge.

* * *

In lieu of her silent friends, Jada took to hanging out in the garage with Logan. They managed to fix the timing belt on the Harley, as well as fix the brakes on two other bikes. Actually, Logan did all the fixing; Jada just made suggestions and handed him the tools he asked for. When Logan finished a bike, Jada would also make herself useful by washing and waxing said bike until she could see herself in the chrome.

Jada and Logan didn't have anything in common as far as personalities went. The only things they could agree on involved motorcycles, of which Jada's knowledge was minimal, though she still insisted Softails were better than Dyna. Therefore, the garage would often be void of conversation while they were down there working.

It was in this environment that Jada ran into the thing, or actually person, that would quickly become one of the main priorities in her life.

* * *

She was on her way up to her room. She and Logan had just finished the last bike. After stopping in the rec room to get her mail and say hi to her still-silent friends, Jada began making her way upstairs. She walked into her room to find Jubilee and Kitty talking. As usual, they fell silent as she approached.

Jada discarded her mail on her bed and went over to the desk to do her homework as Kitty stood to leave.

Suddenly, a blast of pain rolled through Jada's head. She put her head down on her English book, trying to will the pain away. She knew she wasn't the only one in pain, as Kitty had fallen to her knees. After several moments of feeling like her brain was about to explode, the pain subsided.

"What was that?" Jada demanded.

"Hannah McKinley," Jubilee informed. "Me and Kitty nicknamed her Tantrum."

"Who?" The name was unfamiliar to Jada.

"She's only six. Her powers triggered early, some kind of genetic disorder," Jubilee explained. "Her mother is dead and her father's an alcoholic. After her powers triggered, her dad didn't want her, so she was sent here. The librarian usually looks after her. Whenever she gets mad at something, she throws a temper tantrum. She sends psionic blasts, giving everyone on the same floor a splitting headache. Feel lucky she's a floor below us." Jada walked out the door. "Jada, where're you going?"

* * *

As Jada walked down the hall, she could hear screaming. "Oh, great, another Siryn," she muttered to herself, thinking of the young teen two doors down from her and Jubilee.

Jada never liked making people mad. She loved when everyone was in a good mood. Back home in Atlanta, Jada'd had to deal with little kids all the time. At the gym, she had helped coach the younger kids, showing them how to do a move, correcting mistakes, etc. She'd always loved how little kids were so fearless, most of them having no problem just walking up and talking to someone they'd never even met before. Whenever a kid would get hurt, Jada would always try to do something to make them feel better.

After making her way down the stairs, Jada approached a small crowd of students and began elbowing through to the front. The librarian sat on her knees in front of a little girl. Tears streamed down the little girl's face as she screamed.

"Hannah, you have to be quiet! The other students are trying to work," the librarian begged.

"I don't care!" the little girl screamed. "I want my mommy!"

"But you can't see your mommy—" The girl let out a shrill scream and the crowd doubled over as pain shot through their heads again.

Jada's heart wrenched in her chest as she looked at the tiny little girl. She was so young. To have lost her mother, perhaps the only person to hove loved Hannah from what Jubilee had said, seemed such a tragedy to Jada. At least she'd gotten close to seventeen years with her parents before they died. She had a sudden urge to comfort the young child.

Jada knelt down next to the librarian. "May I try something?" she asked.

"Good luck," the harried librarian replied, standing.

Hannah continued to scream for her mother, lying down on her stomach and kicking her arms and legs. Jada lay down in front of the girl, propping her head on her hands and remaining silent.

Hannah opened her eyes to observe the new arrival. "You're not my mommy!" Hannah yelled. "I want my mommy!"

Jada didn't respond. She simply waited for the girl to quiet. She distinctly remembered her mother and Mrs. Dawes doing the same thing to her when she was younger and threw tantrums. After a few minutes, the screams faded to sniffles as Hannah realized that Jada was unfazed by her screaming. The crowd disbanded and Hannah opened her eyes, staring curiously at Jada.

Jada smiled. "What is your name?" She already knew, but Hannah didn't need to know that.

"Hannah," the girl replied, sniffling and rubbing her eyes as a huge yawn erupted from her mouth. She was tired.

"My name is Jada," Jada informed the child, pointing to herself to reinforce her meaning.

"Jada," Hannah repeated, as though trying out the name.

Jada nodded and sat up, smiling encouragingly. "I think we should get out of the floor," she suggested. Hannah nodded and sat up.

Jada stood and picked up Hannah, positioning her on her hip. At Jada's request, Hannah pointed out her room. Jada helped Hannah change for bed and tucked her in.

"Will you tell me a story?" Hannah pleaded. "My mommy always used to tell me stories before I went to sleep."

"Alright," Jada consented, sitting on the bed. "What do you want to hear a story about?"

"A princess!" Hannah cried, overflowing with enthusiasm.

Jada reclined against the headboard of the double bed. "Once upon a time," she began, "in a faraway land, there was a beautiful princess…"

* * *

Hannah stuck to Jada as though she'd been glued there. They developed a kind of schedule: Jada would wake Hannah up and help her get ready, they'd eat breakfast, Jada would take Hannah to the library before class, pick her up before dinner, they'd eat, Jada would watch over her until 7:30, and then Jada would help Hannah get ready for bed, tell her a story, and the tiny girl would be fast asleep by eight.

Having someone to take care of kept Jada busy. It kept her mind off of the fact that her friends still weren't talking to her. It also distracted her from the fact that she had yet to follow Rogue's suggestion and talk to John.

* * *

Jada took her seat at the head of Hannah's bed. "What kind of story do you want to hear tonight, Hannah?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"A princess!" Hannah tightened her grip on the worn teddy bear she'd informed Jada was named Cupcake.

This was always her answer. Jada had been the same way when she was little. She used to get lost in the stories her mother or Mrs. Dawes would weave. Dragons, handsome princes, balls: it was a world that was easy to get lost in. Jada settled back against the headboard and began to weave her tale.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked it! I'd just like to again say thanks for all of the reviews, and also just a heads up, the next few chapters are going to have a bit more fluff before I get back to the regular stuff.

Thanks,

Lauren


	22. Birthday Pt 1: Surprises

**A/N:** Okay, here's the next chapter for you guys!! This is a little longer than usual, so enjoy!

* * *

**Chap. 20**

Jada woke up on Saturday, September fifteenth, to the sun playing across her face. Only half-awake, it took her a moment to realize what day it was. Today was her birthday! She jumped up and saw that Jubilee was already awake, as her bed was empty.

Jada took her time choosing an outfit; she had to look good on her birthday, after all! She finally decided on her favorite pair of dark blue jeans and a purple halter top. For accessories, she chose her usual chain containing her house key, room key, and parents' rings, but also added a chunky, black bead necklace with matching bracelet and earrings. She straightened her hair and parted it to the side before adding a pair of Armani sunglasses, perfectly placed atop her head, as her final accessory. She surveyed herself in the mirror on the closet door after putting on her make-up, giving herself a nod of approval before going to Hannah's room.

She walked into Hannah's room and found it empty. The bed was made and the pajamas Hannah had been wearing were in the laundry. Surprised and confused, Jada went downstairs.

* * *

Jada's confusion deepened when she entered the dining room to find it empty of any of her friends or Hannah. When she asked the younger kids if they'd seen anyone, their only answer was a shrug. She then went out to the basketball court and still couldn't find anyone.

Jada sighed. Were they avoiding her? It wouldn't suprprise her if they were, the way they'd been acting the past few weeks. She turned and went back inside the mansion, moving to check the last two places they could be: the library and the rec room. Jada doubted they'd be inside on a beautiful cloudless day like today, but she could look anyway. After finding the library deserted, Jada was ready to give up when she ran into Kitty in the hallway outside the rec room.

"Kitty!" she cried in relief. "_Finally_ I find someone!"

"'Morning, Jada," Kitty returned, looking surprised.

"Is there anything you want to tell me today?" Jada asked, smiling and tucking her hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

Kitty looked confused. "Uhh…you look nice today?" she tried.

Jada froze. She'd just told Kitty the day before, in one of the rare moments she'd actually been able to talk to her, that her birthday was today. She'd forgotten? Disconcerted, Jada mumbled 'thanks,' deciding not to make a big deal over it. She'd only been at Xavier's for a little over a month; she couldn't expect everyone to remember every aspect of her life, even if it _was_ her birthday.

"Hey," Kitty began after an awkward silence, "you think you can come help me on my History paper? I'm stuck."

Jada spiraled deeper into befuddlement. She could've sworn she'd seen Kitty already turn in her paper. Nevertheless, she followed Kitty as she turned and began moving toward the stairs, heading for the third floor.

* * *

Jada slumped against the headboard of Kitty's bed. They'd been up here for almost three hours, and Kitty had yet to pull out any form of textbook. Instead, she was babbling on and on about random things Jada wasn't paying attention to while flipping through a fashion magazine; it was the most she'd talked to Jada in over two weeks, and Jada was kind of apprehensive. Jada looked at Kitty's alarm clock as her stomach growled. It was almost noon, and all Jada's had to eat was an apple she'd snagged in the dining room before embarking on her semi-successful friend hunt.

"Hey, Kitty," Jada began, interrupting Kitty's tirade over Orlando Bloom versus Brad Pitt. "You think we can head downstairs? Lunch will start soon, and I'm starving!"

Kitty looked at the clock. "Oh, yeah. Sure. Can we just stop by the rec room first? I forgot my bag."

* * *

Jubilee tied a knot in the last balloon, looping a ribbon around it before releasing it to bounce against the ceiling. She turned as Bobby sucked the helium out of a balloon.

"Whoa!" he cried, his voice high-pitched. "What's going on?"

John sucked the helium out of another balloon as Rogue burst out laughing. "I don't know," he replied, his own voice changed. "This is weird!"

"Come on guys, knock it off," Jubilee ordered.

"Aww, come on!" the two boys echoed together, causing Jubilee to force herself not to laugh.

"Don't be so boring, 'Lee," John quipped, his voice slowly returning to normal.

"Yeah, Jubs," Bobby agreed. "We're just having a little fun. We've been working our asses off all morning."

"I know," Jubilee began. "But Kitty is gonna have Jada here any second, and—" As if on cue, Kitty's voice could be heard through the door. "Hide! They're coming!"

Everyone sprang into action at Jubilee's command. John dove behind the TV. Bobby ducked behind the couch with Rogue. Piotr crawled under the foosball table. Douglas ran over by the door and flipped off the light as Jubilee grabbed Hannah and sank to her knees behind a loveseat, watching everyone else scramble for hiding spots as the door knob turned.

* * *

"Come _on_, Kitty, can we hurry, please?" Jada pushed. Kitty had been standing by the closed door for what felt like forever without the slightest movement to open it.

"Oh, sorry," Kitty apologized, finally opening the door.

Jada walked into the room. "Why in the world are the lights off?" she wondered aloud, moving to turn them on. "I can't see anything." She flipped the light on with a 'click'.

"SURPRISE!!"

Jada's eyes widened. Balloons and streamers hung everywhere, accenting a huge banner hanging on the wall reading 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY JADA' in multi-colored bubble letters. Almost every member of the Junior class, as well as Hannah, had popped out of their various hiding places around the room.

"Omigosh!" Jada cried, running and enveloping Jubilee in a hug. "I thought everyone had forgotten! I can't believe this!"

"It was Jubilee's idea," Kitty informed. "We all just did what she told us to."

"Thank you so much!" Jada gushed, hugging both Rogue and Bobby. Over their shoulders, she spotted the table of food. "You guys made me a cake?!"

Jada went over and looked at the table. Chips and dip and other finger foods covered one end of the table, a bowl of punch the other. The center of the table was taken up by a huge rectangle cake, blanketed in chocolate frosting. Decorator icing had been used to form a number seventeen directly in the middle. Red and yellow flames had also been created around the edge of the cake, forming a fiery frame perforated only by the red-and-white swirled birthday candles.

'I can't believe you guys did all of this for me!" Jada cried, pulling Jubilee into another hug.

"Actually," Jubilee began, "_We_ didn't make the cake."

"Well, I don't care if it's store bought or not," Jada assured.

"Oh, it's not store bought," Jubilee replied, a smile on her face.

"What?" Jada asked, pulling out of the hug, confusion written all over her face.

"The party is only half the surprise," Jubilee explained. We…made a few phone calls."

"Happy birthday, baby girl," came a voice from Jada's left. She turned as Mrs. Dawes and several teachers entered through a side door.

"Oh. My. _GOD_!!" Jada ran over to hug Mrs. Dawes. "I _seriously_ cannot believe this!"

"You better start believing it, Firecracker," Mrs. Dawes returned. "Yo' friends here called. You know me, can't resist a good party!"

Jada laughed and hugged the older woman again. "I'm just so happy to see you!"

"Well, I hope you is jus' as happy to see who I brought wit' me," Mrs. Dawes replied. "'Fessor Xavier here was jus' tellin' me 'bout how you was havin' difficulty wit' yo' trainin'."

"You didn't!" Jada exclaimed, not believing her ears.

"I did! An' he insists you owe 'im ninety-four hours o' workouts."

"It vould seem you've been slacking, Jada," came another voice, deep and heavily-accented.

"Coach! Believe it or not, I've missed you, too!" Jada greeted, hugging Coach Rurik. "I've been working on what you've told me to, but—"

"Now, now, Jada, you jus' hold yo' horses a moment," Mrs. Dawes interrupted. She put her hands on Jada's shoulders and steered her over to the table where everyone had gathered. "There'll be plenty o' time to talk 'bout all that later. Today is yo' birthday. Time to blow out these candles, eat this cake, an' enjoy this party yo' friends planned fo' ya."

"Okay, okay," Jada relented. Logan came over with a lighter to light the candles. "Wait! I wanna do it!" Logan shrugged and pocketed his lighter.

Jada concentrated on the candle wicks, focusing on the heat all around her. The people, the light, the cigar in Logan's mouth. She allowed the heat to fill her mind, not allowing herself to think of anything but the cake and the heat. With a small hissing sound, the candles ignited. Jada smiled and heard several giggles as Mrs. Dawes clapped. It was the first time she'd shown her abilities outside of the Danger Room, other than with John at lunch. It felt good.

"Hey, does it feel a little colder in here?" Douglas asked.

Jada gasped. "Sorry about that!" she apologized. "My fault."

"It's fine," Douglas assured, giving Jada a warm smile.

"Come on, let's hurry up and blow this forest fire out," Bobby goaded.

Someone turned off the light, casting a flickering, yellow glow on the room as everyone started singing 'Happy Birthday'. Jada closed her eyes and made a wish. As the last line of the song rang out, she opened her eyes and blew out the candles. She smiled and picked up Hannah as someone slipped something on her head.

"Jubilee, what is this?" Jada asked, pulling a rhinestone-encrusted crown with 'Happy Birthday' on it out of her hair.

"It's for you," Jubilee returned. "Last time I checked, they don't hand out tiaras at gymnastics championships." Jada smiled and pulled her sunglasses out of her hair, replacing them with the tiara. She gave Hannah the sunglasses to wear.

"Alright, Jada," Mrs. Dawes began, picking up a knife. "Chocolate or Vanilla?"

"Come on, Mrs. Dawes! Surely you already know the answer to that!" Jada returned. Mrs. Dawes chuckled and cut into the vanilla side of the double-sided cake.

* * *

Everyone stood in a group, eating their cake and talking. Jada hadn't stopped smiling the whole time. This party was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her. Even though the party lacked the professional DJ and two hundred plus invite list that had come with her Sweet Sixteen, the fact that this party was full of people who she didn't have to hide her abilities from and were her friends for reasons outside of her social status, which most of them didn't even know about, automatically replaced her Sweet Sixteen at number one on her list of best parties.

"So Jada, help me out here," requested Mrs. Dawes. She gestured around at the group of teens standing around her. She pointed at Rogue. "Kitty."

Kitty. "Jubilee."

Jubilee. "Rogue."

Douglas. "John."

Piotr. "Bobby."

Bobby. "Piotr."

John. "Douglas."

All of the teens began laughing. "Not quite, Mrs. Dawes," Jada informed. She proceeded to point out the correct teens.

"Alright, round one to you," Mrs. Dawes returned.

"So, Mrs. Dawes, how was your trip here?" Jubilee asked as a few people left the group for the snack table.

"Oh, it was fine," Mrs. Dawes replied. "Jus' a little tirin'."

"Really? Wha—"

"Hey, Jubilee!" Piotr called from the snack table. "We're running low on punch and chips!"

"Damn!" Jubilee grumbled. "I'll go down to the kitchen and get some more."

"I'll go get it!" Jada volunteered, setting her plate on the arm of the couch.

"No, Jada, it's fine, I'll go get it."

"No, Jubilee," Jada insisted. "You went through all the effort to do this for me, the least I can do is go get refills."

"Alright, fine," Jubilee relented. "They're in the kitchen. Grab a two-liter each of Sprite and Fruit Punch. The chips are on the island."

"'Kay, be right back." Jada turned and headed to the door after grabbing the two chip bowls from the table.

"Hold up, Jada!" John called, setting his own plate on top of the TV. "I'll go with you."

Jada shrugged, and she and John exited the rec room, not noticing the many glances thrown their way.

**A/N:** I know, I'm evil for cutting off right there...but the next chapter will be up extremely soon, so please forgive me and review!!

Lauren


	23. Birthday Pt 2: Reason to Smile

**A/N: **Told you it would be up soon! Enjoy and don't forget to review!!

* * *

**Chap. 21**

Once in the kitchen, Jada grabbed the soda from the fridge while John simply leaned against the island. The kitchen was empty other than John and Jada, and it made her nervous. Now would be the perfect time to talk to him, Jada knew, but all of a sudden it was like her lips were glued together. Why did this have to be so difficult?

"So how do you like your party?" John asked, finally breaking the silence.

"It's great! I still can't believe you guys did this for me," Jada replied. She grabbed a bag of chips and opened it. "When I couldn't find anyone this morning, I was sure you all had forgotten. I assume this is why everyone has been blowing me off the past two weeks?"

"Yeah," John agreed. "Jubilee was worried about accidently telling you about the party, so they all figured the less said, the less chance of you finding out. Then they just had to worry about you hating them by the time all this was over."

"I couldn't hate them, whether they talk to me or not," Jada informed. "They've done too much for me to hate them. Besides, I don't hate; it's not my thing. I just wish…" She trailed off with a sigh.

"What?" John asked.

"Nothing," Jada replied quickly. "Forget I said anything."

"No, what's wrong?"

Jada began pouring the chips into the bowls before replying. "I just wish my parents could be here."

"Well, unless your parents were like mine, which, from what you've said and how you act, they weren't," John began, at a loss for what to say, "I'm sure they'd just be glad you're having a good time."

Jada scrunched up the empty chip bag and turned to John, her green eyes piercing his blue. "Would they? Or would…"

"Hey!" John cut her off and reached across the island, grabbing her hand. "Today isn't about them. Today is **your** birthday. Today is about **you**. No tears."

"I guess you're right," Jada replied with a sigh. She then seemed to think for a minute. "Wait, what about you?"

"What do you mean, 'what about me'?" John asked, confused.

"You said _Jubilee_ was worried about telling me about the party, and that's why _they_ weren't talking to me," Jada began, a suspicious grin crossing her face. "But you didn't say anything about _you_ worrying about spoiling the party. Why haven't you been talking to me?"

John's face began to burn. He became acutely aware that his hand still had a hold on hers, and quickly let go. He cleared his throat and reached for the soda. "We'd better get these to the party."

Yeah, you're right," Jada returned after a moment of silence, trying to hide her disappointment. She grabbed the chip bowls and headed for the door.

"Jada, wait!" John said, grabbing Jada's arm as she brushed past him.

John finally found the courage to do what he'd wanted to for over two weeks. Seizing his chance, he turned to face her. She looked up at him, surprise mixed with confusion on her face. He flashed a small, crooked smile as he moved his free hand up to her neck. He leaned in.

Jada melted as his lips met hers. Kitty had been right. She_ had_ wanted to kiss him. The kiss only lasted a moment, but it was an all-too-quickly-gone moment Jada would never forget. John didn't push her, but neither was the kiss non-existent. His kiss was soft, but strong at the same time. It made Jada's lips tingle as though a bolt of electricity had shot through them.

John broke away abruptly and grabbed the soda before striding from the kitchen, leaving a slightly dazed Jada behind. She was forced to take a second to clear her head before grabbing the two bowls of chips and moving to follow. She practically had to run down the hall to finally catch John outside the rec room.

"John, will you slow down?" Jada begged. "What's the rush?"

"Look, I'm sorry," John began, taking Jada by surprise. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Done what? Kiss me?" Jada replied, arching one eyebrow. "You really think I would've let you kiss me if I didn't want you to?"

"Are you saying you like me?" John asked, grinning smugly.

Jada set the chips down on a small table by the rec room door, next to a vase of flowers, before walking over to John. She had to stand on tiptoe, but managed to kiss John softly. "You shouldn't have to ask," she whispered, her lips millimeters away from his. She sunk back to the floor and grabbed the chip bowls, flashing a stunned John a teasing wink before disappearing into the rec room.

* * *

Jubilee watched as Jada entered the rec room with the chips. John entered a few steps behind, looking dazed. Something was different as she watched Jada and John mix the punch. She knew Jada had been hanging out with John a lot, and had heard about the almost-kiss, but it still surprised her to see just how close the pair had gotten.

She turned back to Mrs. Dawes. Jubilee found the older woman hilarious, and could tell she was close to Jada. "So, Mrs. Dawes,' she began. "You flew here, right?"

"Oh, no, I didn't fly," Mrs. Dawes replied. "These ol' bones don' handle fifteen hours in the car like they used to, though. That reminds me! Firecracker!" Jubilee turned as Jada came running up with John.

"Firecracker?" Jubilee asked. "I thought her nickname was Ember?"

"Oh, that's one of them," Mrs. Dawes assured. "But she's been Firecracker since she was four. It was her dad's name fo' her."

"Did you need something?" Jada asked.

"Oh, yes. Just wanted to maybe compare notes on driving experiences," Mrs. Dawes replied. "You were driven up here the first time, right?"

"Well, yeah, but Mrs. Dawes, why didn't you just fly out here?"

"'Cuz, I brought you somethin'," Mrs. Dawes revealed. She pulled a key chain from the pocket of her jeans and tossed it to Jada.

"You **didn't**!" Jada cried in shock. "Please tell me you did **not** bring my car!"

"Couldn't jus' let all that horsepower sit there in the garage an' collect dust, could I?" Mrs. Dawes reasoned, winking at Jada.

Jada squealed. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said quickly, hugging Mrs. Dawes. She then grabbed John's hand and pulled him towards the door. "Come on, John! We'll be right back!"

Mrs. Dawes chuckled as Jada left. "I had a feeling she'd like that."

* * *

Jada dragged John down to the garage as fast as she could go. She paused at the doorway, searching for the red-and-black of her car. Taking a left at a silver Volvo, she came to it.

"Ta-da!" she said as she and John came to a stop.

"Wow!" John replied, breathless. "It's beautiful!"

Jada laughed. "Just wait 'til you hear it." She moved to the driver's side door. "You coming?"

John unfroze from his spot, moving to the passenger side door. John slid into the tan, leather seat. Not only did the paint job consist of black racing stripes, the interior did, too. John ran his hand over the dashboard. Jada started the engine; John closed his eyes as the engine purred. Jada hit a button on the dashboard, letting the top down as she revved the motor.

"What do you think?" Jada asked, watching John to judge his reaction.

"Wow," was all John said. "I can't believe this car is yours!"

"I can't believe Mrs. Dawes brought it," Jada replied. She killed the engine. "We'd better get back."

"What? No driving?" John replied.

"Maybe later," Jada returned. "It'd be rude for me to miss my own birthday party." She climbed out of the car and met John in front.

"You like it?" Jada asked, looking over the glinting finish of the car.

"I think it goes great with the rhinestones," John teased, pulling the tiara Jubilee had given Jada out of her hair.

"John! Give it back!" Jada cried, reaching for the tiara. John held it up over his head. "John, you know I can't reach that high! Not fair!"

John laughed and gave back the tiara, earning a glare from Jada.

* * *

Jada and John snuck back into the party as someone popped a CD into the stereo.

"Come dance with me," Jada requested, pulling John with her.

"I don't dance," John replied, trying to pull away.

"Come on, _please_?" Jada begged. "If I'm gonna be your girlfriend, you're gonna dance with me."

"Wait, girlfriend?" John asked, freezing where he stood.

"Well, yeah," Jada replied. She looked at John, unable to read his face. "Unless you don't want to. But I thought…" She trailed off. John had confused her.

"No, I want to," John assured, giving Jada a smile. "You just surprised me is all."

"Alright then," Jada returned, beaming. "Let's dance. I'll let you drive the 'stang."

"I don't know how," John admitted, though the offer to drive the car was tempting.

"It's a slow song," Jada returned. "It's easy." John reluctantly allowed Jada to pull him over by the stereo.

* * *

"Should this worry me?" Mrs. Dawes asked Jubilee as they watched John put his hands on Jada's waist as Jada snaked her hands around his neck.

"No," Jubilee replied. "…But _that_, maybe." John had leaned down and kissed Jada lightly.

"It's about time that happened," Bobby quipped from beside Rogue. "We've only been waiting for what? A month?" Rogue nodded and Kitty giggled.

Jubilee smiled as she watched Jada and John. It seemed like Jada had found a reason to smile.

* * *

John walked Jada down the hall, allowing her to intertwine her fingers with his. They'd just returned from driving Jada's car, and, like she'd promised, Jada had let John drive. John had loved the feeling of having that much horsepower at his command, all the while having his girlfriend beside him. She'd even let him choose the music they listened to. The term 'girlfriend' was a new term for him to associate with Jada, but it didn't feel odd. It felt normal, as though they'd been together for longer than just a few hours. He supposed it had something to do with all of the 'smoothie dates,' as Bobby called them.

They stopped outside the door of Jada's room. "Here we are," Jada said.

"Yeah, I guess," John replied.

"Thanks for—" Jada was cut off as John kissed her. Her heart started pounding in her chest as her stomach dropped to her feet. She was never going to get tired of this feeling. She responded to his kiss immediately, moving her hands to his chest as his found her waist. She heard the door open, but she didn't care.

"Hey, Jada, where—" Jubilee began, before she realized what she'd interrupted as John broke away. "Oh, never mind."

"Oh, no, it's okay," Jada replied, slightly disappointed. "What did you need?"

"I heard you out here and was just wondering where you put that blue shirt you borrowed from me," Jubilee informed, embarrassed.

"It's on the shelf by my jeans," Jada replied with a smile. "I'll be in there in a minute." Jubilee nodded and shut the door, her cheeks flaming.

"Well, I guess I gotta go," Jada sighed, looking up at John.

"What, not gonna invite me inside?" John teased, grinning.

Jada laughed. "Not tonight, John." She paused. "Thanks for a_ very_ special birthday," she continued, kissing John on the cheek. She opened the door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," John echoed. Jada smiled at him before the door closed behind her.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked it! I had a lot of fun writing it! Please review!!


	24. The Clearing

**A/N: **Sorry about the delay!! Here's the next chapter!! It's hard to believe I'm already about halfway through with this story! Thanks so much for all of your support and reviews!

* * *

**Chap. 22**

Jada trudged slowly through the forest surrounding the Institute; she paused to wipe the sweat off her face. Due to a thunderstorm the night before, the September sun had turned the normally pleasant woods around the Institute into a muggy, humid bog. Jada had been walking around for at least two hours following John, who'd asked her to go hiking with him after classes.

Jada stopped to lean against a pine tree, taking a gulp of water from the bottle she was thankful she'd thought to bring. Her mouth felt like she'd swallowed a dozen cotton balls. After a moment, she turned to continue to follow John's impossible pace and froze. He'd disappeared.

"John?!" Jada called, her voice tiny in the vast woods. "John!!"

Jada began to run, forcing herself not to panic. She was acutely aware of how her shoes made no sound as they hit the ground, muffled by layer upon decaying layer of dead leaves. She was about to break down when a bright light stopped her in her tracks.

After the green spots finally disappeared from her vision, Jada realized she'd entered a clearing. The bright sunlight was stark contrast to the gloomy shadows beneath the trees. John stood about a yard away, waiting for her reaction.

The clearing was beautiful. Actually, Jada mused, it wasn't really a clearing. About four feet in front of where she stood, the ground dropped away. She could hear the rush of water below.

"What is this place?" Jada asked, the sunlight warm on her face as she turned to face John.

"My freshman year I got really pissed at someone, I can't remember who or why, and I ran out here," John explained. "It's where I come to think."

"It's beautiful," Jada breathed, kneeling to sit in the soft grass. "But why do you walk for two hours just to think?" To her surprise, John started laughing. "What?"

"It only takes about ten minutes, fifteen tops, to get here," John revealed. "I just took you the scenic route."

"What? Why?" Jada demanded, standing. "We could have gotten here _without_ my feet hurting!"

"Hey, calm down!" John said, putting his hands up in surrender. "We can take the short way back, I promise."

"Why'd we have to take the long way in the first place?" Jada grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest and sinking back to the ground as John walked toward her.

"Maybe I wanted you all to myself for awhile," John replied, sitting down next to her.

"What?" Jada asked, surprised.

"Coach What's-His-Face has been running you ragged the past week and a half; I've hardly gotten to talk to you at all," John complained.

"Coach Rurik has been working me so hard because the Elite Team Invitationals are in two days," Jada pointed out. "My routines have to be flawless if I want to keep my title." John sighed. He'd forgotten. In two days, Jada would be off to California for a competition and he'd be stuck here, bored out of his mind.

"Besides," Jada continued, "We might be able to spend more time together if you weren't in detention almost every day. In case you're wondering, girls don't really like sharing their boyfriends with teachers on a regular basis."

"Yeah, well, guys don't like sharing their girlfriends with grumpy, Romanian coaches who yell at them when they go into the gym to find said girlfriend," John replied, wrapping his arms around Jada's waist as she leaned back against him. "At least ask him to yell in English so I know what he's saying. Then I can yell back if I need to!"

Jada rolled her eyes in reply, falling into silence as she listened to the melodic sounds of the water below. "This place really is beautiful," Jada began. It's quiet. Peaceful."

"That reminds me!" John exclaimed. He stood, pulling Jada with him. "I wanted to bring you today because I knew the water would be up." He pulled Jada over to the edge, where the ground disappeared.

Jada looked down and gasped in surprise. The water was less than a foot below her, running musically over rocks to form a small, fast-moving stream. The water was crystal clear and Jada could see small fish among the rocks. Jada sat on her edge, slipping off her shoes and trailing her feet in the water. The water was cold.

"John, it's beautiful!" Jada cried. "Thank you so much for bringing me out here!"

"Feel free to come out here anytime you like," John replied with a grin.

"It's getting kinda chilly, though," Jada remarked, rubbing her bare arms and surveying the pink-and-purple sky that was slowly darkening to a deep blue. She was surprised when she felt something fall across her shoulders. It was John's jacket: soft, worn brown leather that smelled distinctly like Tag body spray. Jada slipped her arms through the sleeves and smiled. "It's a little big," she said. It was more than just a little big; it completely enveloped her body, swamping her tiny frame.

John laughed softly before abandoning Jada at the water's edge. He walked over to the small pack he'd brought and began digging in the various pockets. Jada was about to ask what he was doing when he turned and walked back, sitting next to Jada.

"What was that about?" Jada asked, fixing a curious gaze on John.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand," John replied.

Jada raised one eyebrow. "What are we, five?"

"Just do it," John demanded.

Jada sighed and closed her eyes, holding her hand out palm up, trying not to remember when a boy at school had asked her to do the same thing in first grade and she'd ended up with two worms in her hands. She felt John's hands brushing her arm, before something cold settled on her wrist. _Please don't be something gross. Please don't be something gross… _The phrase repeated through Jada's mind as she waited for permission to open her eyes. She hoped John wouldn't be that mean, but he did love to annoy her sometimes.

"Okay, open them," John said after what felt like forever.

Jada gasped as she opened her eyes. A gold, chain-link bracelet rested on her wrist, glinting in the sunlight. Attached to the bracelet were three charms: A rhinestone 'J', a gymnast, and a crystal heart. Jada's jaw dropped. It was beautiful. She now thought she had the answer to the rising number of bets John had placed against Bobby the past several days.

"What's wrong?" John asked at Jada's silence. "Do you not like it?"

The next thing John knew, Jada was in his arms. "John, it's perfect!" she said, her voice muffled by his T-shirt. She pulled away. "It just surprised me. I wasn't expecting anything."

"Consider it a late birthday present," John replied, glad Jada liked her gift.

"I love it," Jada replied, pressing her lips against his. After a moment, John pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," John replied. "I was just thinking about how funny it's gonna be next time I play basketball against you."

"What?" Jada asked, confused at the random statement.

"Well, seeing as how I'm _sure_ to beat you," John began. "It's gonna be quite amusing to watch you trying to decide whether or not to congratulate your boyfriend for winning or be mad because you lost."

"Someone seems overly confident," Jada remarked, cocking one eyebrow. "Especially seeing as how I'm gonna stomp you into the ground!"

"You know," John began. "You shouldn't lie like that. It's not very appealing."

Jada gasped in mock hurt. "I'll show you appealing!" She proceeded to push John into the stream.

John surveyed himself, soaked from the waist down. He then looked at Jada, who was laughing, practically bent over double. Hatching an idea, he crept closer, his approach masked by her laughter. He grabbed Jada's waist and pulled her into the stream beside him. Her laughter turned into a shriek of surprise as she sunk almost chest deep.

"John!!" Jada screamed. "I hate you!!"

"No you don't," John returned, coming closer.

John grabbed Jada's waist and pressed her back against the small cliff. His lips then met hers. Jada responded quickly, enjoying the moment, draping her arms around John's neck. Both were ignoring the fact that they were soaked. Suddenly, the pair was interrupted as Jada's phone rang in her bag. She pulled away from John with a sigh. She pulled herself out of the water, leaving John to submit to his desires, observing how Jada's wet shirt stuck to her skin.

Jada had to dig for a moment to find her phone, finally pulling it out. It was a text from Jubilee. Jada skimmed through it quickly.

"What'd you do to Logan this time?" Jada asked John with a sigh.

"Nothing, why?" John returned.

"Because he's looking for you," Jada informed, returning her phone to her bag. "Jubilee said something about cigars?"

"Oh, yeah! I'd almost forgotten about that," John replied, a satisfied smile crossing his face.

Jada groaned. "Well, he's looking for you. We gotta go. You know, you should stop harassing him."

"But that would ruin the fun!" John retorted, pulling himself out of the stream.

"Or it could make you **not** end up with claws through your gut," Jada replied, trying to ignore the way John's shirt clung to his body.

John scowled and grabbed his pack, leading Jada through the woods a different way they'd come.

Jada closed the door behind her as she entered her bedroom. She'd left John on the first floor stairwell, where they'd run into a severely agitated Logan. She disappeared into her closet after depositing John's jacket on the desk chair. She had a feeling that it wouldn't be wise to return it until _after_ Logan finished yelling at him. She changed out of her sopping wet clothes before going down to dinner.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be up soon, I hope! Please review!!


	25. Of Arabians and Fastballs

**A/N:** Sorry about the long wait for a new chapter! I had church camp week before last and cheer camp last week so I've been busy. But anyway, here is the new chapter! I promise this is the last fluffy-ish chapter, then it'll be more of the normal stuff. Please enjoy and review!!

* * *

**NOTE: I didn't want anyone to get confused with the stuff about the World Series, so I figured I'd put this. This story is currently taking place in late 2007!!****Chap. 23**

* * *

John stepped out of the October evening sun and into the cool, air conditioned gym. He looked around and spotted his girlfriend and her coach at the beginning of a long, blue mat, at the end of which sat what Jada had informed him was called a vault table.

John watched as Jada took off running down the mats before hitting what he now knew was called a springboard before she was flipping through the air, resting her hands on the vault table for a tiny moment in-between. John didn't know what the move was called, but it looked impressive.

It was funny; seeing Jada normally, without ever having met or seen her before, John would most likely immediately think she was an anorexic prep. But looking at her here, where she threw herself into the air and performed impossible twists, she transformed into an impressive athlete. John had quickly learned, from the few times he'd been in the gym while Jada was working, that, although she was tiny, Jada was all muscle.

John had a feeling that if someone got Jada mad enough, she'd beat them into a pulp. However, that wasn't likely to happen. The one time John had brought it up as a joke, Jada had immediately shut him down. She hated violence, though she admitted that there were times when it was necessary.

John walked up to Jada as she waved him over. Coach Rurik glared at him, but Jada had informed John that Rurik wasn't really mean, he just wanted Jada to stay focused and thought John was a distraction. John personally thought the grumpy coach looked like he wanted to chop him up and serve him in some Romanian meat dish, but he wasn't going to tell Jada that.

He smiled as Jada kissed him on the cheek before taking off toward the vault table again. John both loved and hated the way she did that. They'd been together for almost six weeks now, and at times like these, or in the halls between classes, she would always kiss him on the cheek. But no, it wasn't a normal kiss, Jada was too cruel for that; her lips would always linger just a little longer than necessary, her hand would find his for a quick moment, and then she'd be gone, leaving behind only the faint smell of her perfume. It was a promise for more later, a promise she always fulfilled.

The promise wasn't fulfilled_ that_ way, though there were many times John wanted it to be. Despite his desires, John controlled himself, and Jada was quick to warn if a kiss went farther than she wanted it to. Jada had values and limits, and, though sometimes he wished Jada would throw them out the window, John respected them. He didn't want to pressure Jada to do anything she wasn't ready for…especially when he wasn't even sure _he_ was ready. There had been plenty of other girls over the years, but, now that John thought about it, they'd all been sluts. Jada was different.

John watched Jada's body twist through the air and land on the mat. John couldn't help but be amazed every time he saw Jada do something new. Though he knew she spent hours learning to do a move exactly right, he'd seen the bruises, she made it seem so effortless when she finally nailed it perfectly. Yes, she was tiny. Yes, she looked like one strong gust of wind would blow her away. No, she was not a weakling. There was a reason she'd come back from her Elite Invitationals with three gold medals.

"You ready?" John asked as Jada came walking over.

"Not quite," Jada returned. "Coach wants me to practice that new beam dismount I told you about a few times, and then I'm free to go."

John sighed. "It's not gonna take too long, is it?"

"No, I'm just trying it out today. I won't really start working on it until Friday," Jada replied. "And don't complain. I politely offered to just meet you in the rec room, but_ no_, you _insisted_ on coming to get me."

"I know," John returned. "No need to tell me." Jada grinned and kissed him on the cheek before returning to her coach, leaving John's body tingling with desire. She was so evil sometimes.

John watched as Jada moved over to a mat on which a long, thick strip of black tape marked the length and width of a balance beam. She then performed a round-off, back-handspring, double-back Arabian. She didn't get it right, and landed on her back. John hadn't really been listening when Jada had forced him to sit through her explanation of the mechanics of the dismount, but found it interesting to watch. He remembered Jada telling him it was a hard dismount because you couldn't see your landing until you hit it, but not much else of the one-sided conversation, held in study hall the day before, had stuck in his mind.

After attempting the dismount a few more times, Jada finally said it was time to leave. She pulled a pair of gym pants and a track jacket on over her leotard and shorts before leading John out into the crisp, autumn air. After letting John pull ahead, she ran and jumped on his back.

"What do you think you're doing?!" John demanded, catching Jada so she wouldn't fall.

"Asking you to carry me," Jada replied. "_Please_, John? I'm tired. I might let you drive the 'Stang as a reward!"

John grinned. She always knew just the right buttons to push to get him to agree with her. Bobby said it was because John was 'whipped', but John thought maybe Bobby was just a little jealous because John could touch _his_ girlfriend. John allowed Jada to remain on his back, her weight doing nothing to slow him down as he headed toward the school.

"So…what's the plan for tonight?" Jada asked in John's ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"Well," John began as they entered the back door. "The World Series starts tonight: Red Sox versus Rockies. I thought you might want to watch."

"Not really," Jada replied honestly. "I pretty much already know what's gonna happen. Red Sox are gonna take it home."

"And what makes you say that?" John inquired as he began climbing the stairs, Jada adjusting her arms around his neck.

"Well, just look at the Red Sox's lineup versus the Rockies's. The Red Sox have Josh Beckett at pitcher, Mike Lowell, Dustin Pedroia--I could keep going on and on--against the Rockies's Matt Holliday and Todd Helton. I mean yeah, Beckett is still adjusting to throwing more breaking pitches than fastballs, but he's still a great pitcher." By this time, they'd reached Jada's room. John put Jada down so she could open the door to let them in before she disappeared into her closet.

John held back a laugh. He could still hear Jada analyzing baseball through the closed door. "…And, Beckett is the first Red Sox pitcher to hit a home run in thirty-five years! Plus, just last month, he became the first pitcher to win twenty games in a season since 2005. Now don't get me wrong, the Rockies have some good players, too." Jada walked out of the closet in jeans and a fitted Atlanta Braves T-shirt. She pulled her hair out of its messy bun and fluffed it out, letting it hang straight to mid-back. "But this is the first year the Rockies have made it to the Series. I personally don't think they're going to be ready for the intense game play they're gonna run into." She shrugged. "But that's just my opinion."

John laughed, coming up behind Jada and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Did you know that you know more about baseball than any girl I've ever met?" he asked. "And most of the guys!"

"What can I say?" Jada returned with a giggle. "When your dad is like mine, baseball is in your blood."

John smiled. "So, do you really not want to watch baseball?" he asked, inhaling the scent of coconuts that was the base for both Jada's perfume and shampoo.

Jada wrapped her arms around John's neck with a smile, pressing her forehead against his. "I was actually thinking that maybe we could go out to the clearing, and then—"

"Um, we aren't interrupting anything, are we?" came a voice from the doorway. Jada pulled away from where her lips were about to touch John's, turning to see Bobby, Rogue, and Kitty in the doorway.

"What do you need?" Jada asked as John dropped his arms from her waist, not doing a very good job at hiding his disappointment.

"We were looking for Jubilee," Rogue replied, throwing an apologetic glance at Jada.

"Last time I saw her she said she was going to the library," Jada informed, smiling to tell Rogue it was alright. "She said something about homework."

"Thanks, Jada," Rogue returned. She turned to the others. "Come on, let's go look."

"But Rogue," Kitty began as the trio turned, "We already lo—" Rogue shushed Kitty and the group left.

Jada laughed, beginning to turn back to John. "So, where were—"

She was cut off as John pushed her back against the wall. Jada smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as his own arms snaked around her waist. The usual bolt of electricity shot through her veins as his lips met hers.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be up soon! Please Review!!

Lauren


	26. The Museum

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait! Thanks for all of the reviews! I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Chap. 24**

Jada looked at the twisted corpse in front of her, listening intently as Professor Grey explained what caused the body's disfigurement. They then moved on to a model of the human heart.

It was a crisp, chilly day in early November. All of the students of Xavier's institute were at a science museum in New York City. Jada couldn't resist releasing a longing sigh. She wished she could go explore; she loved New York City. She came up at least once a year for gymnastics, and had always loved the hustle and bustle of the Big Apple. While she had grown up in a big city, the NYC was a lot different from Atlanta. Jada was itching to go shopping in the Upper East Side of Manhattan, but was positive none of the chaperones would allow the stop. Instead, she returned her attention to Professor Grey, adjusting her jacket in her arms.

"Alright," Professor Grey began, checking the watch on her wrist. "That's it for the exhibit. You have twenty minutes to go to the gift shop or look through another exhibit, and then meet up at the main entrance." Everyone began to disperse.

Kitty grabbed Jada's arm. "Come on," she ordered. "Let's go to the gift shop!" Jada followed, remembering she'd promised Hannah a T-shirt.

* * *

After buying Hannah a T-shirt and a teddy bear, and herself a surprisingly cute pair of earrings, Jada and Kitty split up. Jada headed for the museum food court. She was thirsty, and could see Bobby, Rogue, and John already at a table. After grabbing an orange smoothie, Jada took a seat.

"There she is," John greeted, reaching under the table and taking Jada's hand in his. "How was the medical exhibit?"

Jada took a sip of her smoothie before answering. "Pretty interesting, actually. Some of the bodies were really gruesome. How was your exhibit?"

"Dunno," John replied with a grin. "We skipped out halfway through. I was hungry." He picked up a chili-smothered French fry and popped it in his mouth as Jada rolled her eyes. "I'd offer you one, but I know you'll say no."

"You know me well," Jada returned with a small smile. "I think I'll stick to my smoothie."

"What kind did you get?" John asked eagerly, reaching across the table for Jada's Styrofoam cup.

"Oh, no you don't!" Jada protested, grabbing her smoothie and leaving John's fingers grasping air. "You just stick to your heart-attack-in-a-box, Mr. Chili Fry." Jada took a big gulp of her smoothie as John slumped back in his seat. "Besides, it's just orange."

"I just wanted a taste," John pouted.

"Maybe later," Jada replied with a mischievous grin. John's eyebrows rose as Bobby choked on his soda. John smirked at Bobby's predicament while Rogue rolled her eyes. Jada simply relaxed in her seat, hiding a satisfied expression behind her smoothie.

Bobby's choking fit stopped after a moment, and silence fell, broken only by the sound of Jada slurping on her smoothie. John had pulled out his lighter as usual, popping it open and closed with one hand. His other hand had again found Jada's under the table.

Jada watched the flame as it flickered to life and was immediately extinguished. She wanted to feel the flame in her fingers so bad. She forced herself to calm down. There were way too many normal people around. She tried to focus on the cool smoothie in her hand. John seemed to sense her discomfort and closed the lighter, beginning to run his thumb back and forth over Jada's knuckles under the table. The motion was oddly soothing as Jada took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, feeling better.

The sound of a chair loudly scraping the floor caused Jada to turn in her seat. Three guys sat at a table behind her. One of them had scooted his seat back and propped his feet up on the table. He caught Jada looking and winked at her. Jada rolled her eyes and turned back around, feeling his gaze burn into the back of her skull for a moment longer.

"So, John, what—" Jada was cut off as her phone began ringing. She looked at the screen to see who it was, not recognizing the number. "Hold on, I gotta take this." She stood as she flipped the phone open.

* * *

"Hello?" Silence. Jada turned around to keep John, Bobby, and Rogue in her sight. "Hello?!" Annoyed, Jada closed the phone with a growl.

"Excuse me?" Jada turned to see a young girl, no older than thirteen would be Jada's guess. She looked slightly nervous.

"Yes?" Jada asked, trying to be polite. She flashed the girl a smile.

"Um…well, I was wondering…." The girl seemed to become extremely interested in her shoes. Jada waited patiently for the girl to look up. "Are you Jada Hemmer?"

Jada smiled. "Yes, that would be me. Did you need something?"

The girl seemed a little more comfortable now that Jada hadn't run her off. "Um…I was kinda hoping maybe you could sign my magazine." The girl held out a magazine and a pen.

"No problem," came Jada's reply, taking the issue of _Inside Gymnastics_ that happened to feature her on the cover. "What's your name?"

"Addie," the girl informed with a smile, finally loosening up.

"That's a cool name," Jada commented as she signed the cover of the magazine and handed it back to Addie. "Are you a gymnast?"

"Yeah!!" Addie replied eagerly. "Well, not competitively, yet. I'm not old enough."

Jada smiled. "I remember those days." The girl lingered for a few moments longer, before a woman's voice, Jada guessed it was her mother, caused Addie to scuttle off with a final farewell. She smiled, remembering the days when she would've done anything to hold a quick conversation with Carly Patterson or Terin Humphrey.

* * *

Jada froze as raised voices broke through her bubble of elation. There were two voices, highly irritated, followed by another voice, calm and slightly smug. That sounded like John! Jada couldn't make out what he'd said, but the two voices she didn't know didn't like it. She turned just in time to see John stand up with an indignant 'Hey!'

_Oh no,_ thought Jada. _This isn't going to end well._ Time seemed to slow down, and yet speed up at the same time. One of the guys, Jada recognized him as the one that had winked at her, raised something to the cigarette between his lips, and Jada caught a glint of silver. John's lighter. She looked at her boyfriend. His face was composed in calm anger.

Suddenly, the end of the jerk's cigarette burst into flame. Part of the flame jumped to the guy's jacket sleeve, and he panicked. John started laughing as the guy fell to the ground in his frenzy. A sudden blast of ice put out the flame. Jada didn't realize she'd gasped until John turned and looked at her. Around her, everything and everyone became still.

Jada noticed the absence of cold in her hand. She looked down to find her smoothie frozen a foot above the ground, ready to spill as soon as it was released. Jada's mind seemed to be frozen as well. All she could think of was the mess her smoothie would make when it hit the floor. She absentmindedly knelt down and grabbed the smoothie, securing the lid and setting it on an empty table. She seemed to have lost her craving for it.

"Bobby, what'd you do?" Jada heard Rogue ask as she, Bobby, and John moved between the tables, surveying the frozen humans. Jada couldn't seem to move from her spot. Her feet felt as though they weighed a ton.

"I didn't do this," Bobby told Rogue.

"No, I did," came a voice. Jada turned as the rest of the group entered the food court, led by Professor Xavier. He fixed a stern gaze on John. "The next time you feel like showing off…**don't**."

Jada watched as every head turned to a mounted TV screen. A news report had come on, showing a glimpse of the White House. A mutant had attacked the President. Jada couldn't help but turn her gaze to John, thinking of what she'd just witnessed.

"Professor, maybe we should go," suggested Dr. Grey. The professor agreed, and everyone turned to head for the vans they'd arrived in.

Jada's feet finally unfroze as Jubilee walked up, carrying a bag of gift shop merchandise.

"Jada, are you alright?" Jubilee asked, looking concerned. "You look like you're gonna be sick."

It was an option Jada hadn't checked off her mental list. She simply nodded and followed Jubilee outside. She made sure to get a window seat in the van, and John sat beside her. Jada looked out the window, not wanting to talk to him at the moment.

For Jada, it was a long, quiet ride back to the Institute.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed!! The next chapter should be up soon. It's a long one…like the longest I've ever written-over 4000 words! But you have to review for me to update!!

Lauren


	27. Differences

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait for this chapter! I wanted it to be as perfect as possible for you guys. It is long, like I promised, and currently contains approximately 5,535 words! It is the most I've EVER written in one chapter! But I wanted it to be special, because this is a very important chapter. It hints at several future events in the story, but I won't write more on THAT fact. It is the middle chapter in my story as well, which, if you didn't notice, I've written a new summary for. I've discovered that I have almost ONE HUNDRED reviews for this story!! As a result, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers!!

* * *

bethiex

Black.Purple.Roses

**Certh**

**Red red red ribbon**

**Jinx of the 2nd Law**

SedateKate

**Ratdogtwo**

**Nelle07**

**GabrielsDoubt**

**annatari.the.writer**

**Sergeant Scarlett**

be-nice-to-nerds

animebishieluver

ClayAir313

**Takerslady**

**Bold **names are people who have reviewed more than once. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!

* * *

Continuation of A/N:

Thank you guys so much for reviewing my story!! I also wanted to let you know that my story seems to have grown much larger than originally planned. Therefore, I am splitting it into three smaller stories. If I don't, the story will be around 150 chapters. This way, each story will be around 50 chapters. This story will extend through X-Men 2. The next story will be called _Metamorphosis: Cataclysm_ and will extend through X-Men 3. The final story will be called _Metamorphosis: Apex_ and will be set post-X3. I am so incredibly pumped to be writing this story that has completely exploded in my mind, and I hope you all stick around to read it. I'm not going to say too much about future chapters. You're just going to have to be suprised. So here's the next chapter. Like I said, it's a long one, so take a bathroom break, grab a snack, and settle in. Again, like I said, it's a long, important chapter, so take your time and don't be scared to read it twice!! :)

* * *

**Chap. 25**

John stood in front of the closed, wooden door, the brass number 219 glinting dimly in the hall light. John was worried about Jada. She hadn't talked to anyone the entire hour-and-a-half long drive back to the Institute. Jada was naturally a quiet person, but for her to remain completely silent for _that_ long, when there were a dozen conversations being held, was unusual. Based on her reaction to the incident at the museum, John had a feeling it was the cause of her silence, though he didn't know why.

Despite the seriousness of his visit, John couldn't help but grin as he looked at the door. Jada and Jubilee had bought a dry-erase board to hang on the door a few weeks prior. In a mixture of Jada's flowery script and Jubilee's neat print it read:

Jada & Jubilee's Room

PLEASE KNOCK!!

(Unless you're Kitty)

It was the referral to Kitty that made John smile. Remembering why he was outside in the hallway, John sighed and knocked twice on the oak door, through which Jada had disappeared as soon as they'd gotten back. After a moment, Jubilee opened the door.

"Jada! It's for you," Jubilee called before John could say anything. John heard movement before Jada appeared at the door.

She was dressed for a workout. She always went and spent a few hours in the gym when she was frustrated or if she needed to think.

"What do you want, John?" Jada demanded.

"Can we talk?" John asked, surprised at the ice in Jada's tone. Something was definitely wrong.

"I'm busy. Can it wait?" Jada turned and disappeared, leaving the door open in a silent invitation for John to enter.

As he walked in, Jada was digging around in her closet. She came out carrying a set of warm-ups. She set them on her bed and busied herself with tidying up the desk; slamming closed the textbooks that were open everywhere. John knew she was avoiding him, and that she was pissed, which, in turn, pissed him off.

"Hey!" he barked, grabbing Jada's arm as she passed him. "Will you stop and talk to me?" Jada stared at him for a small moment, uncertainty in her eyes. She finally sighed and nodded. John shot a glance at Jubilee and she obligingly left the room.

Jada sank onto her bed, pulling her knees into her chest and wrapping her arms around them. John sat beside her, noticing how young she looked in that position, like a little kid. For some reason, maybe it was because she was always so calm, John didn't know. But for some reason, Jada had always seemed so mature and grown up to him. How he was seeing her now was a stark contrast to the Jada he normally saw. It made John slightly uncomfortable. Tense silence filled the room.

"You're mad at me," John finally stated, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, looking at the ground. Jada rested her chin on her knees.

It seemed like a long time before Jada answered. "Not mad," she edited slowly, acutely aware John had turned his head to face her. "Confused. Hurt. Shocked. Frustrated, maybe. But not mad."

"About the museum?" Jada nodded. "Care to elaborate?"

Jada was silent again, but not quite so long this time, before replying. "John, how could you do it?"

The tension continued to press down on John. It seemed like it became harder to breathe. Jada was looking at him. It seemed as though everything rode on what his answer was. "Jada, they were jerks," John replied. "Couldn't you hear them? He deserved it."

"'He _deserved_ it'?" Jada's voice sounded strangled, forced. The expression on her face changed from wondering curiosity to hurt. "That's it? 'He deserved it'? That makes it all okay? That makes it okay that you used your abilities on someone?"

"Jada, he wa—"

"It doesn't matter, John!" Jada continued, cutting him off. She stood, looking down at him. "You used your power on a normal person! You showed that whole food court that you're a mutant! And all you can say is 'he deserved it'!?"

"So…what?!" John replied, towering over Jada as he stood. "I'm supposed to hide who I am? You just want to hide for your whole life?"

Jada tried to interrupt. "No, John, I wish we didn't have to hide, but—"

"But what?! Those people hate us!" John continued. "You can do something that is amazing, and could be used to help people, but they don't care. You could save their life and they would probably kill you in return. Humans don't give a damn about us, so why should we care about them?"

Jada sank back onto the bed. "Not all humans hate us," she returned. Despite John's anger, her voice was calm, though it trembled slightly. John knew she was struggling not to scream at him; her knuckles were white and her fist were clenched as she shifted, pulling her knees into her chest again. "My parents didn't hate me."

"Oh, yeah?" John retorted. "And who can you think of that _**isn't**_ family? Your housekeeper doesn't count." John knew he sounded like a jerk, but he didn't care. She had no right to tell _him_ what was right and wrong. She lived in her perfect fantasy world where nothing _ever_ went wrong. She needed to get a clue. "Just give me one name. Just one."

Unwillingly, Paul Grant's face came to the forefront of Jada's mind. It first appeared as it had before Jada's parents' death, kind and smiling. But then it twisted and changed, turning into the dark, scowling face that had threatened her in Xavier's office, it felt like a lifetime ago. He'd found out she was a mutant, and she'd had a bruise on her arm for almost a week. Jada subconsciously rubbed her arm at the memory.

The next two faces were of Paul's daughter Emily, Jada's ex-best friend, and the face of Daniel Wilcox, her ex-boyfriend. What would they say if they knew what she was? Jada remembered when some kid a year or so younger than her had turned out to be a mutant. Jada had been fifteen, and Daniel and Emily had come in from school and told her all about it. They hadn't been happy about it. The kid had moved shortly after. Jada figured they wouldn't be very supportive of Jada's revelation if she told them.

"You can't think of anyone, can you?" John asked, his face smug. Jada didn't answer. Her eyes were welling with tears. She didn't want John to see her cry. She didn't like anyone seeing her cry. "No one outside of your family knows, do they?" Jada shook her head, pressing her forehead against her knees. "Why not?" John continued. "You're so sure we aren't hated. How can you be so sure if no one knows about you?"

"It's different," Jada replied. Her voice sounded thick through the unsuccessful attempts to swallow her tears.

"What's so different?" John demanded, surprised at the difference in Jada's voice. He hadn't meant for her to get upset. Then again, maybe he had. "What makes you so much different from me?"

Jada looked up, and John almost broke down and gave in. Tears were threatening to fall, tears brought on because of him. "What makes me different, John?" she began. "Think about it for a second. I'm an elite gymnast. I've placed in five National Championships and two World Championships. I'm ranked fifth in the_ entire_ world!" She stood, staring up at John, her gaze unrelenting. "Could you imagine what would happen if I revealed I was a mutant?"

John remained silent. "Try worldwide headlines: 'Elite Gymnastics Champion Really Mutant Freak!'" Jada quoted. "All of the medals I've spent the past five years earning would be revoked. I would be accused of cheating and banned from gymnastics** forever**. Everything I've loved since I was four would be taken away from me. All because of something that isn't my fault." Jada fell to the bed again, burying her face in her hands. "I don't want that to happen."

John sighed, his anger wavering. Jada took a steadying breath before looking up. Red lines traced her cheeks where the tears had finally fallen. "John, I get your point that we shouldn't have to hide part of who we are," John knelt down to where he was eye-level to Jada as she continued. "But for some of us…for some of us, it's better for people not to know." She fixed him with a steady gaze, ensuring he heard what she said next. "And it's still wrong to use your abilities against someone who can't defend themselves."

Jada was quiet for a moment before she shuddered, as though reliving an unpleasant memory. She reached forward and took John's hands in her own. "John, _**please**_." Jada made eye contact, refusing to look away." _**Promise**_ me you won't do that again." John opened his mouth to answer, but Jada put a finger to his lips, stopping him. "Don't just promise because I asked you to, either," she added. "I want you to understand."

John watched, puzzled, as Jada stood and strode over to the bookshelf she and Jubilee shared. She ran her hand over a line of scrapbooks, finally pulling one off the shelf and coming over to where John had moved to sit on her bed. John watched as Jada seemed to steel herself for whatever was coming next. Her grip tightened on the binder, her knuckles turning white. She closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath before handing the scrapbook to John.

"What is this?" John asked, flipping through the pages. Picture upon picture filled the book. Every race and size of child was pictured. There were more pictures of some children than others. "Who are these people?"

Jada sighed, watching John study page after page as she sat down. "My mother always wanted a big family. She grew up as an only child on a huge estate in France. She had her heart set on five kids. When she married my dad, they decided to wait before having kids. Make sure they could afford to raise them, you know?" Jada shook her head. "But my mom was so small. She was a gymnast, too: naturally tiny. Pregnancy was extremely difficult for her. I was born three weeks early. I was kept in an incubator for a few days and the doctors told my mother she wouldn't be able to have anymore children. She was just too small. I grew up in a six bedroom house because my parents couldn't bring themselves to move; to them, moving would've been like giving up on their dreams of a big family."

Jada sighed before continuing. "When I was…about five, I think, my parents decided to become foster parents. They had plenty of money, and my mom would have her big family. So time passed; kids would come in, kids would go out. Some would only be there a few weeks; others a year or so. It was like having brothers and sisters that you could trade in when you got bored. So the years passed, and everything seemed perfect. Every kid that ever came through my house is in that scrapbook. My mom was happy; I was happy. Until I turned thirteen. I started getting head aches; I couldn't be out in the cold." Jada fell silent.

"Your powers were forming," John offered.

Jada nodded. "Then Cody Davis came." John looked down at the scrapbook, finding a picture of a black-haired, scrawny little boy with glasses. He figured it was the right one, as the name 'Cody' was written under it. "Cody was nine," Jada continued, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "His parents were drug addicts. He was sent to live with us while his parents cleaned up. One night, Cody and I were left home with Mrs. Dawes while my parents took the other three kids that were staying with us to their parents' visitation. Mrs. Dawes had gone to bed early, trusting me to keep an eye on Cody. February 27, 2003, I'll remember it forever. I was trying to do my homework and he wouldn't leave me alone. My parents called saying they were almost home, and Cody got worse. Finally, I reached out and smacked him. He fell to the ground crying right as my parents came in. I was mad, and I thought at first that he was just putting on a show to get me in trouble. But then…" Jada trailed off, burying her face in her hands. John was silent, giving Jada a chance to regain her composure. He could tell this story was painful for her to tell, though he wasn't sure what it had to do with the museum.

Jada finally looked up. "Then, he grabbed his face and started screaming. There was no way he was faking. I had burned him. It was the night my powers manifested. I didn't know what I had done at first. I didn't know what was happening to me. I—" Jada's voice broke.

"What happened to the boy?" John asked, genuinely interested. He'd never thought to ask about the origin of Jada's abilities. It had kind of been a taboo between them. Jada didn't want to talk and John respected her for it.

Jada took a shuddering breath to suppress the waterworks that threatened to erupt. It had been so long since she'd talked about Cody. She felt like bricks were weighing down her chest. "My parents took him to the hospital. Somehow, they managed to pass it off as playing with matches. He had third degree burns up the left side of his face. My parents asked him what happened and he pointed at me." Jada fixed John with a piercing stare. "'He deserved it' were the same words I used when my parents asked me why I burned Cody." John looked up sharply as Jada's words sunk into his brain. "Because of me," Jada continued, "my parents pulled out of the foster care program. Somewhere out there, a thirteen-year-old kid has burn scars on his face because of what I can do." John closed the scrapbook, unable to look at the little boy anymore.

"The guy at the museum…" Jada began after a tense moment of silence. "It reminded me of him. And then what you said…those were _my_ words almost four years ago." Jada looked directly at John. "What you did doesn't hurt me. What hurts me is that you're not sorry." Jada's gaze was one of hurt, her eyes puffy from the tears that refused to disappear.

John reached forward and pulled Jada into his chest. It was then she broke down, sobbing into his T-shirt. John simply held her, at a loss for what else to do. He'd meant to shatter her fantasy world, but he'd been wrong the whole time. The world had never existed.

"You're right, Jada," John finally said. "I'm not sorry about what I did." He pulled back and used his thumb to brush a tear off Jada's cheek. "But I am sorry that what I did hurt you." His blue eyes locked on her watery green. "I promise I won't do anything like it again. I don't want to hurt you."

Jada searched his eyes, looking for any indication that he was lying. She found none, and sank back against his chest, burying her face in his shirt as the familiar scent of his cologne filled her nose. He reclined against the headboard, and she went with him. He made a great pillow.

* * *

Jada closed her eyes and relaxed. This had been her and John's first major disagreement, and they'd made it through in one piece. Jada looked up at John. His eyes were closed; his chest rose and fell evenly. Both of his arms were locked around her, making her feel protected and safe. He was the essence of relaxation. Jada smiled and pulled herself up, planting a kiss on his cheek. She was taken by surprise as he rolled on top of her, positioning himself carefully so that his weight wasn't crushing her.

Jada could've sworn her heart skipped a beat as John grinned at her. He then proceeded to plant small kisses down and across her jaw before his lips captured hers. Shivers coursed down Jada's spine as her hands automatically moved to his neck. Her lips parted as John's tongue pressed gently against them. There wouldn't be any interruptions this time.

After several minutes, John pulled away, leaving Jada breathless. He was gulping down precious oxygen as well, and it took a moment before either of them were able to speak.

"Meet me in the garage in thirty minutes," John instructed, brushing a stray hair out of Jada's eyes. "I wanna show you something."

"Does it involve driving?" Jada asked, unable to come up with another reason to meet in the garage of all places. John nodded and Jada grabbed her car keys off the nightstand. "Thirty minutes," she agreed. She didn't know what he had planned, but he seemed serious.

John kissed her again as he took the keys, pulling away before either one of them got carried away. He stood and disappeared, leaving Jada slightly dazed, her curiosity awakened.

* * *

John leaned against the hood of the Mustang, his hands in his pockets. Jada was late. John sighed, walking around the car for something to do. He leaned back against the car. Finally, he heard feet hitting the stone steps. Jada appeared at the bottom of the steps, pulling her fur-trimmed denim jacket closer around her as she approached.

"You're late," John remarked.

"Sorry," Jada replied. "I had to get past Jubilee."

John shrugged and moved to open the passenger side door of the Mustang before climbing into the driver's side. Jada buckled up as the car started smoothly. John hit a button Logan had installed on the dashboard and the garage door opened. He hit the gas and they were off.

"So, where are we going?" Jada asked as they flew past trees, the speedometer smoothly climbing past sixty.

"You'll see," John replied simply, refusing to say more. Jada sighed and settled in for the drive, propping her feet up on the dashboard.

* * *

After an hour of driving, John took an exit. "We'll be there in about twenty minutes," he informed. Jada noticed his hands tighten on the steering wheel, but didn't say anything.

They were nearing New York City. Jada sat up in her seat. Why were they coming back here? Jada glanced over at John. His jaw was set; his knuckles were white on the wheel. He wasn't comfortable with where they were going, and that worried Jada. John was always calm, pulling off the macho I-don't-care act very successfully. For something to offset him like this, it must be important.

Jada looked around as John drove through street upon street, soaking in the lights. She loved New York at night. John finally stopped in front of a small diner. Jada's stomach growled as she remembered she hadn't eaten since breakfast. She followed John inside.

The waitress flashed John a smile as she led them to their seats. Jada rolled her eyes. John smirked and made a big show of wrapping his arm around Jada's waist as they walked to the table. The waitress took their drink orders and left, seeming dejected. Jada couldn't help but laugh as the waitress stalked off.

"John, you're terrible!" she declared, making sure to lock the waitress's face in her memory forever. John simply winked, hiding another smirk behind his menu. After a few minutes, the waitress returned and they ordered.

"So, what's going on?" Jada asked once the waitress had left. "I'm almost one hundred percent sure you didn't bring me all the way to the Big Apple just for dinner."

John shrugged. "There's something I want to show you."

"Are you going to tell me any more than that?" Jada inquired, crossing her arms over her chest. John shrugged again. "Didn't think so." After a few minutes of silence, their food arrived.

* * *

After eating, they climbed back in the car. As John drove, Jada noticed the houses getting smaller and shabbier. After a few minutes, John stopped the car.

"We're walking from here," John stated in response to Jada's confused look. Jada climbed out of the car.

She and John look off down the street. Jada pulled her jacket tighter around her. Night had fallen, and the November air was cold. After walking several empty blocks, John stopped.

"Welcome to the Allerdyce family estate," he announced in monotone.

Jada looked at the house in front of her. The yard was overgrown with weeds, kept in only by a picket fence, the paint peeling and some slats missing or broken. The porch roof looked like it was going to fall in any second. The screen door hung by one hinge, the screen ripped and torn. The roof was missing shingles and two of the three visible second story windows were busted. A single light was on in one of the second story rooms with a broken window, casting a jagged, sickly yellow light on the front lawn. A rusty pickup was the only sign, other than the light, that anyone lived here.

A scream came from the house, followed by yelling that could be heard from where Jada and John stood on the opposite side of the street. John turned abruptly and began walking, not back to the car, but to a small park at the end of the road. Jada turned and followed, not able to bring herself to say anything.

John sunk down on a broken, rusted merry-go-round. Jada stood before him, unsure of what she should say. He was staring at the ground, swirling his shoes through the dust.

"John, are you okay?" Jada asked. John didn't answer.

Jada sank to her knees before her boyfriend. "John, will you please look at me?" She reached for John's hands. He looked up at her touch. Jada was shocked by how much older he looked. It was as though he had aged ten years in two seconds. Years of hidden pain was finally breaking through the tough act he put on. At a loss for anything to do, Jada leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him.

She felt tears soaking her shoulder. John never cried. Jada looked up, blinking back the tears threatening to fall from her own eyes. She looked down the street to the house where John had grown up. It was all she could do not to go down and scream at any and all occupants of that horrible dwelling. Instead, she pulled John closer, giving what comfort she could. She couldn't think of anything to say. This experience was beyond words. He was hurt, and she couldn't do anything to make the pain go away. She sat there for several long minutes, feeling helpless as she held John close.

John finally looked up, his eyes red and puffy. He pulled away slowly from Jada's embrace, taking a deep, ragged breath before his eyes met hers. Jada bore his gaze patiently. It seemed to pierce her soul, as though searching for any sign that she thought he was weak. Jada knew he'd find nothing. She didn't think he was weak for crying. On the contrary, she felt honored that he'd been willing to share this with her. It was obviously painful for him, but he'd still brought her here. His eyes finally broke away from hers, turning their gaze to the ground.

"You ran away," Jada finally said. It wasn't a question.

"No," John replied, looking up at her again. "I was kicked out." John's eyes ignited in fury and he stood, leaving Jada sitting in the dirt as he began pacing.

"When I was seven," John began, "My dad walked out on me, my mom, and my brother, James. My mom remarried when I was ten. Henry never liked me. Or my brother, for that matter." Jada assumed 'Henry' was John's stepdad. "James was five years older than me. He got mixed up in a local gang when he was fourteen. He was killed in a drive-by shooting a few months after Mom and Henry got married. After that, my mom started drinking. James had always been the 'good son'. He had good grades; people just seemed to like him. But he got mixed up with the wrong people, and Mom got left with me. The 'screw-up' as Henry liked to call me. You can just _imagine_ Henry's delight when my powers triggered."

The sarcasm in John's voice made him sound cold and cruel, and Jada shivered as chills made their way down her spine. "Henry hated mutants," John informed. "He wanted to kick me out right then and there, but my mom wouldn't let him. So he satisfied himself with hitting me. Then, Mom got lung cancer. She died a few weeks later." John closed his eyes, a deep sigh making a cloud in front of his face.

"The doctors said the cancer had spread too far," he continued. "Besides, we didn't have the money to pay for treatment. We were barely surviving as it was. After that, Henry kicked me out of the house. I was on my way out of the neighborhood when my brother's old gang showed up. They wanted me to join. I said no." John was silent for a moment, his expression reflective. "I don't know who attacked first…but I do remember the guy who pulled a knife on me." Jada's mouth fell open in horror as she realized what John was saying. "The knife had a silver blade with an ivory handle. It was marked with a tiger." Jada could picture the knife as John described it. She closed her eyes and tried to shake the image away.

John continued with his story. "I don't remember much about that night…I don't want to," he said. "The lighter was in my hand. I didn't know what to do. I remember a lot of fire. I remember the police cars coming up the road. Everything else is a blur. I ran; I don't know what happened to the others. I lived on my own for a while, until I got caught lifting a car. The police turned me over to Xavier. I've been at the Institute a little over three years."

John sat in the dirt next to Jada, pulling his lighter from his jacket pocket. He ran his finger over the shark decal. Jada watched him closely. He held the lighter tightly, clinging to it like a lifeline. "It was James's," he revealed, the answer to Jada's unspoken question. "'Shark' was his nickname." John flipped the lighter open and closed twice before returning it to his pocket. He caught Jada's gaze and held it. "So now you know," he said. "You're a princess from Atlanta. You have a big house and can go shopping whenever you want. I'm just a poor kid from the South Bronx. We're from completely opposite ends of the social food chain."

Jada stopped him with a kiss. It wasn't a lustful, teasing kiss; it was a slow kiss that was oddly comforting. It seemed to express emotions that couldn't be displayed through any number of words, though both participants knew what was meant. After a moment, Jada pulled away. She smiled sadly. They both sat in silence for several minutes, neither knowing what to say. It wasn't a tense, uncomfortable silence; it was just as though nothing needed to be said.

Jada reached into John's pocket, pulling out the familiar silver Zippo. "This was your brother's?" John nodded. Jada tried to picture James. In her mind, he looked like John, but taller. His hair was shorter, with more blonde in it. The blue eyes remained in her mental picture, exactly like John's. A family trait, perhaps?

Jada was pulled from her imaginings as John stood. "Let's get out of here," he suggested, reaching out his hand to help her up. Jada nodded, grabbing his hand. They began to make their way back to the car, both falling silent as they passed the now-silent house where John had grown up.

They were in sight of the car when the sound of squealing tires froze John in his tracks. Before Jada could register what was happening, John had pushed her to the ground, his body over hers protectively. Jada heard more squealing tires and the sound of gunshots before it again fell silent. John looked around before pulling her up and dragging her with him, practically running the rest of the distance to the car.

It wasn't until they both were safely in the car and driving down the road that Jada allowed herself to speak. "What was that?!" she demanded.

"Drive-by," John stated. His hands tightened on the steering wheel. "Welcome to the Bronx."

* * *

Jada fell silent, hugging herself as John continued through the brightly lit streets of the NYC. She felt cold, and it had nothing to do with the chilly weather. She was glad when they left the city lights for the dark interstate. She'd never been glad to be in isolation before, but she was now.

Jada was exhausted by the events of the day. Physically, she felt fine, but emotionally, she felt strung out. She leaned her seat back just a little, allowing the purr of the motor to lull her to sleep.

* * *

John pulled the Mustang into the garage, cutting the motor and coasting into a parking place in hopes of not being caught. The red lights on the radio read 2:30 AM. Definitely past curfew. John was too late. Logan stood in front of the car. His arms were crossed over his chest. He did **not** look happy.

John turned all of the car's lights off, choosing to act as though nothing was wrong. He couldn't resist looking over at Jada, who was sound asleep. Her face was turned toward him, composed in complete peace. She looked as though nothing had happened.

Logan came around to the driver's side door waiting for John to get out of the car. John sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt, climbing out of the car.

"'Morning, Logan," John greeted, closing the door as softly as possible so as not to wake Jada.

"Do you have any idea what time it is, Pyro?!" Logan demanded.

"Yes, I do," John returned. "Why else would I say, 'Morning, Logan'?"

"Don't be a smart-ass with me, Allerdyce," Logan continued, following John as he walked around the car. "Where've you been?"

"Why's it matter?" John replied automatically, surprised when Logan grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn and face Logan.

"It matters because it's 2:30 in the damn morning," Logan growled. "Where've you been?"

"New York City, okay?!" John yelled, shrugging off Logan's grip. "Damn!"

"Why?" Logan asked, not allowing John to get out of trouble that easily.

"That is none of your business," John insisted. "It's personal." He opened the passenger door and reached over to unbuckle the slumbering Jada. He carefully and slowly picked her up, not wanting to wake her.

"What's wrong with her?" Logan inquired, closing the car door and surveying the teen John held effortlessly.

"Nothing's 'wrong' with her," John returned. "She fell asleep as soon as we got outta the city."

John held out Jada's key ring as best he could. He hit the button and the car beeped twice. He couldn't help but notice Logan's lingering gaze on the red car.

"She rides great," John noted. Logan turned, eyebrows raised. "The car!!" John cried hurriedly. "What's wrong with people?! Bobby gave me the same look the other day!!"

"Well, you do have a reputation," Logan returned. They both froze as Jada shifted slightly in John's arms, burying her face in his jacket. "Get her upstairs, John," Logan commanded. "I'll let you slide this time."

John nodded and turned, leaving Logan looking at the Mustang.

* * *

John approached Jada's room, praying the door was unlocked. Luckily, it was. He pushed it open and entered. He rested Jada on her bed, pulling off her shoes before covering her up with a blanket that hung over the desk chair. John didn't want to risk waking her up by unmaking her bed.

The car keys clattered louder than he wanted them to as John laid them on the nightstand. He froze as Jada shifted in her sleep, but she slumbered on. John then left, closing the door silently.

* * *

As the door closed, Jubilee sat up in bed. _Had she really just seen what she thought she'd seen? Had John actually been…sweet?_ Jubilee looked over at her best friend and roommate, thinking of how different John had become in the time he and Jada had been together.

She laid back down, a final thought slipping through her mind before she fell back to sleep: _Jada Hemmer, what have you done?_

* * *

**A/N:** So there it is, my story **Metamorphosis** is now half-over!! Please don't forget to review!!


	28. What You Know

**A/N: **Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I thought you all would like to know that my X-Rays came out just fine! Nothing broken, just overworked. My squad got 3rd place at Regionals and was the 1st squad in my school's history to make it to STATE! We placed 6th!! So, now that I finally have time to work on this story, guess what happens? Of course, I get a chronic case of Writer's Block!! I know exactly what I want to happen, but the words won't come out!! I managed to get this out, but I don't really like the way it came out. I dunno….I'll probably hate it when I wake up in the morning. I've also been going through and editing my already posted chapters because I was going through them and found some little things…and a few big things…that needed changed to make me happy. The revised versions of Chapters 1 & 2 are posted so go check them out if you wish!! Thank you guys soooo much for bearing with me!!

* * *

**Chap. 26**

Jada tapped her fingers on her desk nervously, matching the rhythm with her speeding heart. Professor Grey was handing back Anatomy exams and Jada just knew she'd failed miserably.

It wasn't that she hadn't studied; it was actually quite on the contrary. Jada had spent hours studying exactly which bones were where and which muscle systems did what. However, ever since the museum, Jada's sleep had been plagued with nightmares. It was hard to remember anything when all you wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

For the first time in almost three months, Jada had dreamed of her parents. Every night for the past two weeks she'd woken in a cold sweat, the covers twisted around her legs from her tossing and turning. But it wasn't just her parents that haunted her dreams, either. Jada could deal with them easy enough, but the third visitor left her paralyzed with a fear and pain she hadn't felt in years. Cody Davis, the little boy who'd lived with Jada and her parents almost four years prior, the one Jada had burned, had also taken up residence in Jada's subconscious. He would plague her in two ways, always the same two. In one, he was already burned, but it was much worse then Jada remembered, a whole half of his body wasted away to uselessness because of her. In these dreams, his face was twisted and evil. He would point at her accusingly and call her a freak until she woke, tears streaming down her face.

The other dream was worse. It happened every night, and, though Jada could feel it about to happen, she could never wake up before it did. In this dream, she was at the beach. It was so vivid; she could practically feel the sand between her toes and taste the salt in the air. Jada knew this place. They were in Savannah, Georgia, on Tybee Island. Her parents owned a vacation house here, just a short walk from the beach. It would always happen the same. Jada would be on the beach alone. She'd hear someone calling her name and turn to see Cody a little ways down the shoreline, always standing by a sandcastle he'd built. He would wave her over and she would come. Of course, she loved the sandcastle, though it never varied through her dreams. After admiring the magnificent sand palace, another voice would call Jada's name, and she'd look to see her parents beckoning her and Cody. It was time to leave. Cody would hold out his hand, and Jada would take it. And the dream would turn into a nightmare. As soon as Jada would touch Cody, flames would engulf his whole body. That was when Jada would wake up, Cody's blood-chilling scream still echoing in her mind. There would be no sleep for the rest of the night.

Jada hadn't told anyone about the dreams, not even John. She could tell he was starting to worry. She didn't blame him; the dark, bruise-like circles under her eyes were enough to put anyone on alert.

* * *

Jada was pulled from her reverie as Professor Grey stopped in front of the table she shared with Rogue.

"Ms. Hemmer, were you prepared for this test?" she asked, her tone slightly accusing.

Jada looked up from the dark wood she'd been focusing her attention on, meeting the calm, questioning gaze Dr. Grey was giving her. Her heart sank to her toes. She knew it. She'd failed the exam. It was the only reason teachers ever asked you that question. Jada chose to be honest. Maybe she could convince Professor Grey to let her retake the test. "No, Professor Grey."

Jada hung her head as Professor Grey lifted one eyebrow. Her test was laid facedown on her desk. "Jada, I'd like to see you after class, please." Dr. Grey's voice rang out clear and crisp, declaring there would be no questions. Jada nodded and slumped in her seat as several snickers reached her ears.

Professor Grey moved away from Jada's desk without another word. Jada stared at the small, stapled stack of papers in front of her, trying to work up the courage to look at the red-penned grade that would be waiting at the top of the first sheet of paper. This exam was the last grade they would get before Thanksgiving next week. They were out of class all week because a lot of the students were going home to visit family. As a result, this test was worth twice a usual grade.

Jada stared at the paper, her fingers slowly moving to pick it up. She had already been informed by Professor Summers that she possessed a 'D' in Computers, and was working as hard as she could to bring that up. She didn't need a low Anatomy grade on top of that.

Jada finally picked up the paper and her eyes widened as she caught sight of the grade at the top of the paper. She'd made a perfect grade! She quickly scanned through the test. The only red marks were corrections in spelling.

Surely there was some kind of mistake. She'd been so sure she'd failed! Was this what Professor Grey wanted to see her for? Was this a fake test, and the real one was waiting on Dr. Grey's desk with a big, red zero on it? Jada sat through the rest of class with butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

* * *

The bell finally rang, signaling the end of class. Jada slowly put her books and supplies in her bag, throwing it over her shoulder before making her way to the front of the room where Dr. Grey sat at her desk.

"Y—You wanted to talk to me, Professor?" Jada asked.

"Yes, Jada," Jean began. "Have a seat." Something bumped into the back of Jada's knees and she looked to see a chair. Jada took a seat slowly. "Don't look so scared, Jada," Jean continued. "You're not in trouble."

Jada tried to relax. "If I'm not in trouble, then why did you want to talk to me?"

Dr. Grey fixed Jada with a calm stare and a warm smile. "You are aware you made a perfect grade on your test?" She leaned over her desk. "Yet you say you weren't ready for it?"

"I wasn't!" Jada insisted. "I mean, I studied and all, but—" she paused. Should she tell Professor Grey about her nightmares? "I—I haven't been sleeping well," she finished lamely.

"I know," Jean replied. "You dozed off Tuesday, remember?" Jada's face reddened. She'd almost forgotten. "Is it something you wanted to talk about?"

Jada shook her head vehemently. The last thing she wanted was someone poking around in her head. "Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Not exactly," Jean informed. "I'm curious."

"About what?" Jada inquired.

"What do you plan to do after you graduate?" Dr. Grey asked abruptly.

"I don't know," Jada replied after a long moment of silence. "College gymnastics, probably."

"And what will you major in during college? And what about after that? I've never done gymnastics myself, but don't you usually retire by thirty?" Professor Grey asked. "What are you going to do after you can't be a gymnast anymore?"

Jada's brow furrowed. Professor Grey's question had caught her off guard. She'd never thought of life after gymnastics before. It always seemed like such a long time before she would have to make that decision. But now that she thought about it, she was already seventeen. She'd be lucky if she got another ten years in that competition arena. What would she do when she couldn't compete anymore? Take the same route as so many gymnasts before her and open her own gym? Was gymnastics going to be all she would do with her life? It was a depressing thought.

"I'm not trying to say anything against gymnastics," Dr. Grey continued, flipping through a thick, spiral-bound book. "But take a look at this." She held the book out to Jada, pointing out a section of the page.

Jada looked where Professor Grey was pointing. It was her name in Dr. Grey's gradebook. Jada looked at the numbers written neatly into columns and rows. Her lowest grade in Anatomy was a low 'B'; her average was an 'A'.

"Jada, I don't want to push you," Dr. Grey began, closing her gradebook and returning it to its spot on her desk. "But I really think maybe you should consider a career in medicine."

"A doctor?!" Jada cried in disbelief. "You think _I_ should be a doctor?! I mean, yeah, I'm good at Anatomy, and sure, the medical exhibit at the museum was interesting, but I can't be a doctor!"

"Jada, you can be anything you want to be," Dr. Grey replied sternly.

"Now you sound like Barney," Jada said with a slight smirk.

Jean smiled before her face turned serious. "I'm not trying to say you have to decide what you want to do right now. I'd just like you to consider it. When I was your age, I didn't think I could be a doctor either, and we both see how that worked out. Just think about it. Think about what you're good at. What you know."

Jada nodded and Dr. Grey told her she could go. All through her last class, Jada couldn't stay focused. Her mind didn't flit to her nightmares like usual, but rather to the conversation with Dr. Grey.

What could she do when she was finished with gymnastics? She couldn't help but think of Britney Woodruff, a former gymnast at RGA. She had been several years older than Jada. She had earned a full-ride scholarship to the University of Georgia. Gymnastics was all she had. Then, a bad beam routine left her ankle broken in two places. Britney hadn't had anything to fall back on. Jada didn't want to end up that way.

* * *

"Jada! Are you listening to anything I'm saying?!" John demanded, a concerned look on his face.

Jada was abruptly brought back to the present as John splashed water at her. They'd decided to go out to the clearing after classes. It had rained, so the water was up.

"I'm sorry, John," Jada apologized, sitting up from where she was leaning back against a tree. "I know I've been kind of distracted today."

"Today?" John replied, standing from his spot on the bank of the stream to sit by Jada. "Yesterday at lunch Kitty said your name five times before you looked up." He reclined against the tree and Jada moved closer to him, laying her head on John's chest as he moved his hands behind his head. "What's up? Did you fail a test?"

"No, I didn't!" Jada replied, sitting up. "That's just it! I made a perfect grade on my Anatomy exam!"

"And how is that a bad thing?" John asked, opening one eye.

Jada wrapped her arms around her knees. "I didn't say it was bad," she began. "Professor Grey thinks I could be a doctor."

John sat up. "A doctor? What do you think?"

"I don't know!" Jada cried, exasperated. "She might be right. I mean, math and science are my best subjects and, even though I wish I could, I can't be a gymnast forever."

"So…you're considering it?" John asked. "Doesn't medical school take, like, eight years or something?

'I actually looked it up," Jada revealed, shifting so she was eye-level with John. "If I take the right classes now, I can test out of them in college, and then, if I take enough classes a semester, I can get finished with regular college in two years or less. Then, medical school would take three to four years."

"You really are serious about this, aren't you?"

Jada nodded. "But I want to know what you think," she said, locking her gaze with his.

"Well," John began with an exaggerated sigh, "I guess I'll just have to tell all those recruiters from the WNBA that they're just too late."

Jada smiled and kissed John on the cheek before laying next to him in the shade. She was glad she had his support.

* * *

Jean looked up from her computer as she heard the doors to the medical facilities slide open.

"Hello, Jada. Nice to see you again," she greeted as the teen walked toward her.

"Hi, Professor," Jada countered. "Are you busy?"

"Not really," Jean answered simply. "I'm just updating a few students' files."

"That sounds really boring," Jada returned. Jean smiled. "But anyway, I've been thinking about what you said."

"And?"

"I think I might want to try," Jada informed. "You were right about gymnastics. I can't do it forever, even though I'd like to." Jada was silent for a moment. "I was wondering if maybe it would be okay for me to come down here sometimes. I—If you aren't busy, of course."

Jean smiled to ease Jada's discomfort. "Feel free to come down any time you like."

* * *

**A/N:** And that was chapter 26 of Metamorphosis AKA The Chapter Lauren Doesn't Like And Will Probably Make A Billion Changes To Later Chapter. Review if you wish!!


	29. Thanksgiving Pt I: Reminisce

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Sorry it has been so long since I've updated! Don't you hate when life gets in the way? I wanted to post this before Thanksgiving, but I ended up going out of town. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again, but, until then, enjoy Chapter 27!

**

* * *

****Chap. 27**

The sound of feet pounding in the halls, mingled with the yelling and screaming of the excited participants in some juvenile game cut through the peace and quiet of the Institute like a chainsaw. Jada rolled over with a groan as she was unwillingly pulled from unconsciousness. Pushing several unfortunate pillows out of her way, she glared in the direction of her alarm clock. Wasn't it too early for this? The neon-red numbers disagreed with her, the offensive digits blinking almost noon. Jada groaned and rolled over again, pushing her hair out of her face. She hadn't meant to sleep so late, but she had to admit, it had felt good.

For the past five days class had been dismissed for break, Coach Rurik had been pushing Jada through grueling, six-hour workouts, plus an hour of nothing but conditioning. When Jada had still lived with her parents, she could put up with the fast-paced workouts easily, spending six hours at the gym daily without having to worry about class as, like many competitive gymnasts, she was home-schooled. But now, her daily workouts had been cut down to the four hours she could squeeze in between classes and bedtime. Jada hadn't realized how necessary those two extra hours had been until now. At the end of every day, Jada wanted nothing more than to collapse, barely able to force herself up the three flights of stairs to her room. Every muscle in her body ached. The plus side? Exhausted, Jada was claimed by a deep, dreamless sleep every night. For the past four nights, Jada had slept Cody-free.

However, today was Thanksgiving Day, and Rurik had given Jada a rare day off. Jada was hoping Cody wouldn't choose to visit, free from the exhaustion that had been barring his entrance to her dreams. The dark circles under her eyes were finally beginning to fade; she didn't want to see the looks on John and her friends' faces if the circles re-appeared. None of them had asked—yet—about the cause of her sleeplessness, leaving it as her own business, but Jada knew they all wanted to, and, eventually, would.

* * *

Taking her time, Jada treated herself to a long, hot shower, the water soothing her sore muscles. After a tough decision about what to wear, followed by a difficult battle with her hair, Jada made her way downstairs, grabbing an apple and a handful of grapes from the dining room before making her way to the rec room. As expected, nearly every male in the mansion was attempting to pile on the couches, their eyes glued to the television screen. They were waiting for the Thanksgiving Day football games to start. Even Logan stood in a corner, trying to feign disinterest.

Jada shook her head, a smile turning the corners of her mouth. She'd never much cared for football, though her father hosted a Super Bowl party every year. She just couldn't find the appeal in watching a bunch of bulky guys run around and tackle other guys. She preferred to stick with baseball and basketball for her entertainment.

Jada was forced to stifle a laugh as she caught sight of her boyfriend squished between two younger kids on one of the couches. His arms were crossed over his chest and he didn't look happy at all. Jada couldn't risk sneaking up behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He jumped, startled, and she moved one hand to his mouth.

"Shh," she whispered conspiratorially, "I'm here to rescue you." After removing her hands, she kissed him on the cheek.

John responded by standing, pushing the two kids off him roughly, leading to several cries of protest as the force rippled through the confined space. The two kids he'd pushed stuck their tongues out. John rolled his eyes in response before following Jada out of the room.

Catching Jada by the waist, John pushed her back against the wall, his lips pressing briefly against hers in their customary morning greeting.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to get out of bed," John quipped, leaning against the wall. "I was beginning to worry I would have to send a SWAT team after you."

Jada couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I'll remember that next time I go looking for you at dinnertime and find you still in bed," she replied, referring to the events of the day before.

"Well, maybe you should try sharing a room with someone who snores like Bobby," John returned with a scowl. "Three years and he still keeps me awake!"

"Aww, poor, little Johnny can't sleep," Jada teased, reaching up and tousling John's hair playfully.

"It's not funny!" John growled, pushing Jada's arm away with more force than intended. Jada's eyebrows rose and John sighed, pushing back the hair that had fallen in his face from her teasing. "Sorry. I'm just tired."

"Yeah, I can tell," Jada returned, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why don't you just go to bed before him?"

"I usually do."

"Well, why didn't you this time?"

"I waited for you, remember?"

"Oh." Jada did remember. Her workout had run late the night before, and John had waited up for her. "Right." Despite herself, a small feeling of guilt managed to curl up in Jada's stomach.

John noticed the small shift in Jada's expression and immediately recognized it for what it was as a small, pouty frown began to replace her teasing smile. "Hey, I didn't say anything about it being your fault. Don't you go start feeling bad."

"I didn't say it was my fault," Jada replied, instantly defensive.

"You were thinking it," John returned. Jada rolled her eyes and tightened her arms across her chest stubbornly, and John knew, as he always did, that, though she had too much pride to say it out loud, he had won. When they reached this point, he knew to drop the subject and she would do the same. It would be just another of their small daily arguments that never went anywhere.

"Jada!" Both John and Jada turned as the tiny blonde form of Hannah came running down the hall.

Jada reached down and scooped up the tiny girl before she collided with her legs. "Hannah, you're really getting too big for me to keep picking you up like this," Jada said, settling Hannah on her hip.

"But Jada, I made you something!" Hannah cried, proudly displaying a popcorn-and-macaroni necklace. She proceeded to put it over Jada's head to hang with her room key and her mom and dad's rings.

"Aww, thank you, Hannah," Jada replied, examining the necklace. "I love it."

John watched the display, as he always did, with a small green hint of jealousy. Jada's affection towards Hannah, as well as Hannah's unrelenting trust and admiration of Jada never ceased to give him this feeling. He remembered, faintly, when his mom used to hold him the way Jada held Hannah. That was back before Henry—before Dad had left.

* * *

Sometimes it was hard to remember his mom before the cancer. Some days, all he could remember were the wasted hands holding his, the horrible, ragged coughing fits. But sometimes, there were the days when he could remember being just Johnny. He could remember the warm smile and the bright blue eyes. He'd always been told he looked just like his father, but with his mother's eyes. Always her eyes.

John was proud to have inherited his mother's eyes, the one trait he possessed that was most assuredly hers. When his father had walked out, a seed of hate had been planted deep in John's heart, left to grow over seven years of hell. John hated when people would compare him with his father. All he remembered about the man was a name, and he didn't want to remember that, but how could he not remember when it was the same as his own? But his mother was a different story. John tried to cling to every memory of Catharine Allerdyce that he could. She had always been his shield, even when he didn't understand enough to appreciate it. John used to watch her come in to make breakfast every morning before school, with make-up layered on her face in attempt to hide the bruises. He hadn't understood, until he was older, why she had put up with Henry's abuse. He hadn't realized he was next in line, and she was his only line of defense. How could he know, lying in bed, that the reason for the bruises was the fact that his mother had chosen, as she did every night, to stand in Henry's way when he would stumble, drunk, up the stairs toward the room John shared with his brother? John clung to every memory of his mother, even the unhappy ones. He was proud to look in the mirror every morning and see a small bit of her shining back at him through his eyes.

* * *

John was pulled from his reverie as he heard his name being repeated. He tuned in to see Jada looking at him, concern making a crease between her eyes. "Are you alright?" she was asking. She'd noticed the storm clouding John's eyes.

"What?" It took John a moment to focus. "Oh. Yeah. I was just thinking."

Jada wasn't convinced, but decided to dismiss John's inattentiveness for the moment. "Well, don't think so hard," she said in attempt to lighten the storm on his face. "You might hurt yourself."

"Yeah…maybe." He was still preoccupied. He'd gotten the sudden feeling he was forgetting something. After racking his brain, he finally remembered. Jada watched as his face brightened before he grabbed her free hand and began pulling her, with Hannah, at a quick pace down the hall.

"John, slow down!" Jada cried as she hurried up the stairs after John, her sore calves burning. "Where are we going?"

"Someone is here to see you," John informed, slowing down slightly as they reached the teachers' living area.

Confusion showed clearly on Jada's face as John stopped in front of an oak door and knocked twice. Her puzzled expression turned to one of surprise as the door opened.

"Mrs. Dawes!" Jada cried, setting Hannah down in order to wrap the familiar face in a hug. "What are you doing here?! Not that I'm not extremely happy to see you, but you're supposed to be in Massachusetts right now!"

Mrs. Dawes stood aside, allowing the trio to enter the room, closing the door before answering. "I was going to," she began, "but Josh and Tabby went to visit Tabby's parents in Oregon."

Jada nodded in understanding, sinking into a plush armchair in front of the large fireplace in which a warm fire was glowing. Hannah came and climbed into her lap as John took the other armchair, leaving Mrs. Dawes to settle on a matching loveseat. A slightly-opened door behind the small couch allowed Jada a peek at a king-size bed and a large vanity. She smiled, taking the accommodations as a hint Mrs. Dawes planned to stay at least a few days.

Josh, actually Joshua, was Mrs. Dawes's only child. Tabitha, often shortened to Tabby, was Josh's wife, with whom he'd recently celebrated their first wedding anniversary. Both were students at Cambridge University in Massachusetts. Though four years her senior, Josh and Jada had always been good friends.

"When did you get here?" Jada asked, overjoyed at John's pleasant surprise. "Did Sam come?" 'Sam' was Mrs. Dawes's husband.

"My plane got in at 11:30 last night," Mrs. Dawes replied. "Sam couldn't come. He's getting paid extra to work today. But he says to give you a hug for him and he'll see you at Christmas. I'll tell you, Jada, even at one in the morning, New York City is crazy."

Jada chose not to comment about late nights in the Big Apple, exchanging a glance with John, who gave her a small smile. After a few minutes of banter, John stood.

"I think I'll leave the two of you to catch up," he suggested.

"Alright," Jada agreed, knowing John wasn't much for small talk. She told Hannah, who was starting to squirm as she got bored, to go with John.

* * *

"Alright, spill," Mrs. Dawes demanded as soon as the door was closed and John's retreating footsteps faded.

"What?" Jada replied, offset by Mrs. Dawes's abruptness.

"Don't 'what' me," Mrs. Dawes retorted, leaning forward in her seat across from Jada. "I haven't seen you wear that much concealer since you got hit in the face with a baseball at your family reunion three years ago."

Jada cringed. Was it so obvious? It was true she'd been using more concealer than usual. The circles under her eyes had lightened, but weren't gone. She'd been using more make-up to keep John and Jubilee off her back. She really had been sleeping better the past few days, but it wasn't enough. She'd probably need another week like this before the circles would disappear, a week she wouldn't have. She just knew Cody would be back to visit again, and found herself dreading nightfall. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she remembered the earsplitting screams that had begun to fill her dreams.

"Jada, what's wrong?" asked Mrs. Dawes, her face softening as she watched Jada struggle with her emotions. She opened her arms in a welcoming gesture. "Please talk to me."

Jada couldn't resist the pull of Mrs. Dawes's request, unfolding herself from the recliner she was in and moving to curl up in Mrs. Dawes's lap. Mrs. Dawes didn't say anything, rubbing Jada's back in an attempt to comfort her, much like she would when Jada was small.

"Cody is back." Jada's voice came muffled, buried in Mrs. Dawes's sweater, but the experienced listener understood. A chill ran down her spine in wake of the words.

"In your dreams?" A small nod confirmed Mrs. Dawes's fears. Similar dreams had plagued Jada for months after the events surrounding Cody's departure from the Hemmer household. After several visits to a psychologist, the dreams had stopped, but Mrs. Dawes had always felt slightly guilty for what had happened. If she hadn't have chosen to turn in early, Cody wouldn't have been antagonizing Jada, and she never would've lost her temper. Cody never would've gotten burned.

* * *

Of course, Mrs. Dawes had told herself, Jada's abilities just would've triggered at a different time or place, perhaps in a way that couldn't have been explained as an accident. Though she'd known Jada too long to be scared of her abilities, Mrs. Dawes had always been wary of Jada's emotions, knowing a wrong move could leave Jada with a life of regret. Of course, Jada wasn't spoiled, at least, not in the way some children were. Everyone had simply been very careful as to how to tell Jada 'no.' However, as the events if the summer showed, that didn't always work, and, as expected, Jada would regret the results for the rest of her life.

Mrs. Dawes did not envy Jada. Yes, she was very privileged, with enough money floating around that she never had to lift a finger if she didn't want to, but, with that freedom, came a great, unbeatable limit. One push in the wrong direction of the emotional spectrum, and every shred of happiness would go up in smoke and flames. For that, Mrs. Dawes would never envy Jada.

The pair sat like this for several minutes, Jada's face buried in Mrs. Dawes's chest, with Mrs. Dawes rocking Jada back and forth, trying to sooth the distraught teen as best she could. But Mrs. Dawes knew the sobs that were racking Jada's body and sending tears soaking through her sweater were caused by a deep sorrow that came from more than a bad dream. The bitter tears of regret weren't something that could be cured by a simple hug or an expensive shopping spree, No, the only cure for this hurt was the passage of time. How much time it would take was Jada's choice alone to make. Though she wanted to, Mrs. Dawes couldn't speed up the healing process.

Of course, she would help when she could. Only in these rare, private moments, made rarer by the distance between Atlanta and the Institute, would Jada reveal anything was wrong. Taking after her parents, Jada was a silent sufferer. If she didn't want them to, no one would know anything was wrong. Only those who truly knew her would be able to see anything past the glittery green eyes and bright smile. Jada was strong, and nothing kept her down for long.

* * *

Mrs. Dawes was pulled from the privacy of her thoughts as Jada pulled away from her embrace. Jada sniffed and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She then stood.

"Sorry," she said, a small smile breaking through the storm cloud on her face. The storm immediately cleared, leaving her eyes as the only sign of heartache. Always a soldier, making everything seem perfect. "Now I'm being a baby."

"No, you're not," Mrs. Dawes contradicted, standing. Her hands found their way to either side of Jada's face, her forehead pressed against Jada's. "How many times have I told you there is nothing wrong with crying? Your parents were great people, and Cody could be sweet when he wanted to be. They _deserve_ to have tears shed over them. You don't always have to be so brave." Mrs. Dawes paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I wish you knew how proud I am of you."

It seemed like all of the air went out of the room. Jada shirked away from Mrs. Dawes's touch, different emotions all mixed together on her face. "You're _proud_ of me?" Her tone was empty, dead, and a shiver swept over Mrs. Dawes.

The fire leapt in the grate, and Jada's face darkened. For the first time, a small wave of fear swept through Mrs. Dawes's body as the temperature of the room rose to an uncomfortable level in a matter of seconds. Two tendrils of flame escaped from the swelling fire on the hearth, curling into Jada's hands obediently. There, they swirled around her hands and wrists, still hanging at her sides, before they disappeared with the clenching of Jada's fists. The room immediately cooled and the fire shrank to embers in the grate.

With a sad sigh, Jada stumbled back and collapsed in the armchair behind her, burying her face in her hands. Mrs. Dawes waited for a moment before daring to approach the teen. Jada was muttering under her breath, and Mrs. Dawes was unable to make out what she was saying. She pulled an ottoman in front of Jada and sat down, waiting patiently.

"I'm sorry," Jada finally muttered. She didn't look up from where her face was buried in her hands. "I didn't mean—I just—I killed them…I-I burned Cody…You said—How can you be proud of me?"

"Because you're still standing," Mrs. Dawes replied without hesitation.

Jada's head shot up, her eyebrows blending in with her hair. "What? I don't understand."

Mrs. Dawes couldn't help but chuckle. Jada had always had a hard time understanding some of the things Mrs. Dawes said. "Jada, don't you remember anything I said when you came back in August?"

"Of course I do," Jada replied. "It was what made me come back. You said I'd been knocked down and it was up to me how long it took for me to get back up."

Mrs. Dawes nodded. "And look at you now. Jada, you probably have every right to do absolutely nothing. I think you could just sit around and mope and no one would care or blame you. But look at you! You've taken what you've been given and you're working with it the best you can. Sure, you've had some rocky patches, but you haven't given up. You've made new friends…and, I have to say, you and John seem to be getting very friendly." Jada laughed and Mrs. Dawes smiled. Her talk was working.

"And Dr. Grey says you wanna be a doctor? I think your parents would be very proud of you for how much you're trying. The smoke is clearing, and you're still on your feet."

Jada smiled, but there was still a hint of sadness in her face. "I'd still rather have them back."

Mrs. Dawes pulled Jada into a hug. "I miss them, too." It fell silent for several long moments, with housekeeper and heiress each taking comfort from the other.

Finally, Mrs. Dawes broke the silence. "You know, it's almost time to eat. And I hear there's a pumpkin pie with my name on it."

Jada laughed and pulled out of the embrace, wiping her face where her mascara had left running lines. After both freshened up in Mrs. Dawes's bathroom, they headed toward the dining room for Thanksgiving dinner.

If there was one thing Mrs. Harriet Dawes was sure of after some one-on-one time with Jada, it was this: She would be fine. She was a fighter.

* * *

A/N: So there's Chapter 27! Not sure what I think about it yet, but I thought you guys might like reading Mrs. Dawes's and John's POVs. I'll try and post chapter 28 soon but I can't promise anything!

~Lauren


	30. Thnksgiving Pt II: Counting Blessings

**A/N: **Wow! I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated, and all of you are probably waiting to hunt me down with torches and pitchforks, but first I wanted to say I'm VERY sorry. This year so far has been CRAZY!! First, my cheer coach was diagnosed with breast cancer. Therefore, as Leadership Captain, it has been my job to step up and make sure everything runs smoothly. She has since finished her chemotherapy, which has given me time to write. But I had Writer's Block. So, I finally got over that and started writing. Then, I had a genius moment and decided to write a whole bunch of chapters before I post this one so that updates are faster and smoother. Then, about three weeks ago, my Home Ec. teacher, who was one of the most amazing people you ever could have met, died of colon cancer. Just when I'm getting ready to go on a writing rampage, all of my inspiration gets knocked outta me by that. Then, I had my brother's High School graduation, my little sister's 8th grade graduation, and banquets and such for everything I'm involved in because I don't know how to tell people no. So, I've finally been able to write and I have the rough drafts of about five chapters written. School is also out, so I'll be able to write a lot more. I'm going to try to update once every week or two, but I can never be certain because I have cheer practice and work and other such things that have a habit of pulling us away from our fantasy worlds. But I will now stop with my excuses and apologies and let you read the next chapter of Metamorphosis. Thank you for all of your amazing reviews!

~Lauren

**

* * *

**

Chap. 28

The tinkling of knives, forks, and spoons striking china plates interweaved with a multitude of light-hearted conversations; the combinations of scents from ham, turkey, and various entrees mixed to form a heavenly aroma which wafted around the room. This was Thanksgiving at Xavier's Institute.

The aforementioned Xavier made up the head of the extended dining-room table laden down with food. Flanking him on both sides of the table were the teachers, followed by the students. Jada had managed to find a seat near the middle of the table, much to her delight. To her left sat John, on her right were Hannah and Mrs. Dawes. Directly across the table sat Jubilee, Kitty, Rogue, and Bobby.

A certain air of euphoria gripped Jada as she joined in the various conversations hovering around her. A smile seemed permanently etched on her face as she constantly found herself laughing at the antics of those around her. The occasion was surprisingly care-free to Jada, who'd expected a more melancholy feel to her evening, but found all gloomy thoughts driven far out of mind. She'd thought her first Thanksgiving without her parents would have her leaving early, burnt out of the festivities around her. Though there was a distinct sense that perhaps a place-setting or two was missing, it was nothing near the heart-wrenching ache she'd expected.

The thought entered Jada's mind that perhaps the sheer differences between this meal and the meals she shared at home were the reason for the lack of a more downhearted atmosphere. Thanksgiving in the Hemmer household had always been a suffocatingly formal affair, with many of her parents' friends and clients gathering around a table laden with food chosen more for appearance than taste and decorated with elegantly fragile china, lit by a crystalline chandelier overhead. A dress had been a requirement, and Jada had been forced to sit through hours of dreary conversation, waiting for the moment after dessert when it would be appropriate to excuse herself from the table before losing her sanity.

Thanksgiving dinner at the Institute was more like any other dinner on any other day, with the exception that Professor Xavier and the teachers joined the students for the meal, and the food was more of the traditional Thanksgiving dinner than just whatever happened to strike the cooks' fancy that evening.

After helping herself to a second and then a third slice of pie, a sense of contentment blanketed Jada in warmth. She was surrounded by friends and people who cared about her, she was well-fed and full, and, she realized, she was happy.

* * *

It was with this realization Jada left the table, finding her way outside to the patio overlooking the grounds. She inhaled the crisp fall air as she leaned up against the low concrete wall separating the porch from the garden directly before her, allowing the air to clear her senses. From here, she could see the basketball court, able to make out a few people engaging in what seemed to be a fierce game of two-on-two.

The sun was beginning to set, casting everything in a purple-and-blue shadow. Jada closed her eyes, feeling every tension in her body fade away as a slight breeze played across her face. In the distance, crickets chirped, their songs adding to the peace and tranquility of the November evening. Jada allowed herself to be completely and thoroughly absorbed into her surroundings, starting when a voice interrupted the harmony of the coming night.

"I thought you might be out here."

Jada smiled as she heard footsteps crossing the cobblestones. "Did you really? Or did you just look out the glass doors and see me standing here?" Jada teased lightly, turning around to examine her boyfriend's expression, which currently possessed the slightly crooked smile she'd come to search for in the halls between classes.

"A little bit of both," John answered with a chuckle, drawing closer to Jada as his smile faded. "Is something wrong?"

The smile that had crossed Jada's face at John's arrival quickly disappeared, replaced by a look of confusion as creases subconsciously appeared between her eyes and her bottom lip jutted out slightly. "What? Why would anything be wrong?"

"I don't know," John replied, "You tell me. You left the table pretty quickly like maybe you were mad."

"I'm not mad," Jada returned. "I just needed some fresh air. I needed space to think."

"About what?" John inquired. Jada fell silent, biting her bottom lip as John stepped closer. "Jada are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine!" Jada insisted. "That's the problem! Well…not a _problem_, really, but…" She fell silent for a moment, trying to organize her thoughts before she started rambling like Jubilee when she got excited. "I just realized I'm happy here."

"That's great!" John said, slightly confused by Jada's train of thought. Happiness was a good thing, right? "You should be happy. I mean, that's what your parents would want, isn't it?"

"Of course!" Jada returned immediately. "It's just…It's not what I expected."

"Care to explain?" John pressed, still confused and not sure if he'd ever truly understand anything Jada said.

Jada sighed, turning to look out over the sprawling grounds of the Institute. "When I got here, I told myself I was going to hate it. I kept telling myself this was my punishment for doing what I did. I didn't want to make friends or go to classes, and I most _certainly_ didn't want to use my powers ever again." She turned back to face John. "But then I met Jubilee and you and everyone else. Somehow, I started to like it here. I'm _happy_ here. But for some reason, it still feels wrong." She sighed again, returning to her assessment of the Institute grounds. "I don't know, maybe I'm just going crazy."

Jada felt, rather than heard, John come closer behind her, closing her eyes as she found herself unable to resist the impulse to lean back into his chest. His arms wound tightly around her waist as she inhaled deeply, a musky smell filling her nose from John's cologne.

"I promise you're not crazy," John said, his breath, hot on Jada's ear, causing a shiver to course down Jada's spine. "I'm glad you're happy here." Jada smiled, relishing in this perfectly serene moment.

* * *

Both John and Jada stood comfortably in silence for several stretching minutes, neither feeling the need to disrupt the peace. It was one of the qualities both possessed. Neither saw the need to fill every silence with pointless conversation. Silence was a friend to both, each enjoying an occasional retreat into their own private thoughts. None of their friends understood how they both could be perfectly content to sit together in silence, and neither John nor Jada saw the need to explain.

"What are you thinking about, now?" John asked, breaking the long silence between the pair.

"What?" Jada returned, pulled from her peaceful reverie.

"You have that look you get on your face when you're lost in thought," John replied. "Sometimes I wish I were the mind reader in this place.'

Jada smiled, holding onto her silence for a moment longer before answering. "John, what are you thankful for?"

John's eyebrows knitted together, his thoughts scattered as Jada's question invaded the forefront of his mind. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know what I mean," Jada replied, removing herself from John's grip and turning to face him. "It's Thanksgiving. This day has been set aside as a day to think about everything we have to be thankful for." Jada perched herself on the low wall of the patio. "I'm curious. What are you thankful for?"

"I don't know," John replied, caught off-guard by Jada's question.

"Come on, John," Jada returned. "There has to be _something_ you're grateful for!"

"I don't know," John insisted. "What are _you_ thankful for?"

The creases returned in Jada's brow. She began chewing on her bottom lip, her face regaining the thoughtful look John had noticed just a moment before. After a long moment, she finally seemed to come up with an answer.

"My parents always told me to count my blessings," she began. "They taught me to be grateful for what I had and to always think of those less fortunate than me. I'm glad I'm here, even if I wish my way here had been different. I'm thankful for my friends. I'm glad I'm not sick. My grades are fine. I have a bed to sleep in, food to eat, and a roof over my head. And I have so—" Jada cut off mid-sentence, a crimson blush creeping over her cheeks. She then concluded lamely, "I have a lot to be thankful for."

Silence fell again as John processed what Jada had said. What did he have to be thankful for? He knew Jada wouldn't leave him alone until she got an answer she found suitable. It was a trait he admired, but, at times, it annoyed him to no end. He chanced a glance at her, expecting to find her waiting patiently for his answer. Instead, Jada had a look on her face John had never seen her wear before, and could never even begin to describe. It almost seemed to be every emotion at once and yet no emotion at all. John didn't get a chance to analyze the expression further; as soon as Jada realized he was looking, the expression vanished into her usual calm, composed manner in a way that made John almost uncertain he'd ever seen the look in the first place.

As if on cue, Jada repeated the question John had first expected. "So, what are you thankful for?"

"I don't know," John replied yet again. Any semblance of an answer had fled his mind when he'd caught sight of the look on Jada's face. He wanted to know what it had meant, but he also knew that he wouldn't find out unless Jada wanted him to, and, from what he could gather, she didn't want him to know.

"Come _on,_ John!" Jada cried, exasperation creeping into her tone. "There has to be _something _you're thankful for!" She hopped down from her perch, standing before him. "What about the Institute? What would've happened if you hadn't been accepted here?"

"I'd have been arrested and thrown in juvie," John admitted.

"But instead, you have a home and people who care about you," Jada reasoned. "You have friends, and," she added lightly, "you have someone to beat you in basketball everyday."

John rolled his eyes at Jada's last statement, a smile across his face. Jada was right, he supposed. Sure, he didn't always agree with the Professor's beliefs, but there were a lot worse places he could be.

John returned his attention to Jada. She was simply standing in front of him, watching his expression. After a quick once-over, he saw that her nose was red. Her arms were crossed over her chest and, as he watched, a tremor passed through her body. It was then he realized how late it was getting. The temperature had dropped as the sun set and Jada, as was common, didn't have a jacket.

"You look cold," John observed as another shiver shook her petite figure. He held his jacket open and Jada smiled, quickly closing the gap between them. She snuggled flush up against his chest and John grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her head. Silence again fell on the autumn evening, unspoiled by conversation.

* * *

Jubilee stood on the balcony of the second-floor rec room, studying the scene below her. Uncertainty plagued her thoughts as she surveyed the pair below her.

"Hey, Jubes, what's up?" Jubilee turned to see Bobby and Rogue, fingers entwined, come to stand beside her.

"Nothing," Jubilee replied, returning her gaze to the events below. "I'm just worried."

"About what?" Bobby followed Jubilee's gaze to the patio below. "Oh."

"Yeah. 'Oh.'" Jubilee said. "Bobby, you've been John's roommate since both of you got here. You know his history with the female student body," she gestured to the scene below. "Jada doesn't."

"I don't know, 'Lee," Bobby countered. "He seems serious this time. Maybe she's what he's needed."

"Maybe," Jubilee replied. "But his record stands against him. Jada doesn't deserve to be another one of John's 'flavors of the month.'"

Bobby shook his head. "I think you're wrong this time, Jubes. Look at how they act around each other."

Jubilee thought about the night, almost three weeks before, when she'd woken up at almost two in the morning to John carrying a sound-asleep Jada into their room. "I don't know," Jubilee declared. "But I'm going to talk to John."

She continued to watch the couple below until, finally, Jada and John went inside. Oh yes, she would definitely have a talk with Mr. Allerdyce.

* * *

**A/N: **Nosy Jubilee...maybe she should listen to Bobby and leave Jada and John alone, eh? Bonus points to anyone who can guess what Jada wanted to say--not that it's very hard to figure out. :) Thank you for reading! Reviews and criticism are welcome!

~Lauren


	31. Confessions

**A/N:** Well, I'm back already! Aren't you all proud of me? This is the second-longest chapter I've ever written, clocking in at approximately 5,275 words according to Microsoft Word! It's kinda fluffy and a little angsty at the same time. This chapter and the next couple of chapters have been my favorite to write. I've been writing like crazy the past few days...I only have five more chapters to write and I'll be finished writing Metamorphosis, can you believe it? Then I'll just have to start posting them all...hmm. Also, there's a very important question I need to ask you all. There is a poll in my profile that needs answered pronto! So, after you finish reading this chapter, and reviewing of course, if you would please head over to my profile and answer that for me I'd very much appreciate it!! I'll shut up and let you read now!

~Lauren

* * *

**Chap. 29**

Jubilee's perfect opportunity came two days later. Chewing on the end of her pencil and staring at a paper bearing nothing but her name written in neon gel pen, Jubilee was sitting at the desk in the room she and Jada shared, attempting an essay for Literature and failing miserably. She was just about to give up when the door opened and Jada entered, clad in a pair of warm-ups and a coordinating leotard, fresh from gymnastics practice. John shadowed her, leaning casually against the door frame.

"What's up, Jubes?" Jada greeted, shedding her jacket and shoes immediately and abandoning her gym bag by the door.

"Ugh, homework," Jubilee returned. "What did you do your essay for Literature over?"

"Uhh….the accuracy of modern authors' depictions of the American Civil War," Jada informed, disappearing into the closet. She had to raise her voice to enable Jubilee to hear her from her spot in the very back of the expansive wardrobe. "Have you seen my favorite sweater?"

"Yeah like that helps me any," Jubilee groaned, mumbling something about 'overachievers' as she laid her head on the desk in exasperation before returning to Jada's question. "The lime-green, cropped one? Did you check the dresser?"

"Yeah, it isn't there," Jada replied, walking out of the closet with a handful of clothes, throwing Jubilee two different shirts. "I'll just wear something else. Which one do you like better?"

Jubilee studied the two shirts thrown to her. One was simple—long-sleeved, fitted, black, with subtle hints of designer origins. Her own personal tastes immediately flitted to the second choice: a bright pink, long-sleeved, hooded shirt with the Juicy Couture crest emblazoned on the chest in silver. Jubilee immediately knew which one she'd pick if she were the one wearing it, but, as she was _not_ going to be the one wearing it, was forced to choose based upon Jada's tastes, rather than her own. "I like this one," she finally decided after a few moments' delegation, handing Jada the black shirt.

"I do, too," Jada replied with a warm smile, throwing the brighter shirt back into the closet. "Me and John are going into town. There's a little diner I wanted to try out. You wanna come?"

"No, I don't think so," Jubilee declined, allowing a note of sarcasm to creep into her tone. "After all, I have this _exciting _paper to do. You two go ahead."

Jada shrugged and turned to John. "Well, then I guess I'll get ready and meet you in the garage in about an hour." John nodded, kissing Jada swiftly before she disappeared into the bathroom. John then turned to leave.

"Hey, John, can you wait a second?" Jubilee said, summing up her courage as John's hand lingered on the brass doorknob. "I need to talk to you."

John shrugged, casually turning from the door and loping across the room to sink comfortably onto Jada's bed, across from Jubilee's seat in the desk chair. He sat expectantly, waiting for Jubilee to break the silence. "What do you need?" he finally asked when she didn't.

Jubilee remained silent, waiting for the sound of the shower running in the bathroom that joined Jubilee and Jada's room with Kitty and Rogue's next door. "It's about Jada," she finally began.

"Oh," was all John said as he pulled his ever-present lighter from his pocket, flipping it open as he always did when he was bored or anxious. Jubilee wondered which it was as she surveyed his unreadable expression as he continued playing with his lighter.

_Flick. Swish. Click._

_Flick. Swish. Click._

_Flick. Swish. Click._

_Flick. Swish. Click._

"Would you quit, please?!" Jubilee demanded as the rhythmic clicking of the lighter resounded in her mind, almost making her forget what it was she'd wanted to talk about. There'd once been a time when she'd found the clicking soothing—back in her early days at the Institute when she'd succumbed to being one of John's 'Flavors of the Month.' With one last, resounding click, the lighter lay still in John's hand. A deafening silence filled the room, broken only by the sounds of rushing water and a horribly off-key rendition of Alicia Keys's "No One" coming from behind the closed bathroom door.

With an exasperated sigh, beginning to wonder why she was doing this, Jubilee finally spoke out over Jada's 'singing,' ready to voice the concerns that had been pressing against her thoughts for the past several days. "Look, John, we both know you don't have the best reputation with women."

"Are you kidding me?!" John howled. "We can't _seriously_ be discussing this!" With a groan, he collapsed back on Jada's bed, knocking several unfortunate throw pillows to the floor.

"Ugh! John, will you listen to me?!" Jubilee cried to the annoyed teen before her. She didn't like this any more than he did, and probably less so, but now that she'd addressed the subject, she was determined to see it through. "Jada is new here. She hasn't heard about your…past dealings…with women, and I, for one, am **not** gonna be the one to tell her about it." She watched John visibly cringe, obviously remembering some of the 'past dealings' she spoke of.

"The two of you have been together for over two months," Jubilee continued. "If past records are anything to go by, you'll be getting bored soon. Jada doesn't deserve to be just another one of your monthly flings, kicked to the curb and forgotten about when you've had your fill. She's my best friend, John. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Jubes, you don't understand," John replied. "Jada isn't like that. I _can't_ get my fill. I don't know how to explain it. It's like…" He struggled to create a proper analogy.

"Do you love her?"

It was a simple question, requiring only a simple answer, and yet it sent John reeling head over heels. _Did he love Jada?_ The realization hit that John didn't truly know what love was. He'd grown up thinking of love as a foreign emotion to be avoided and ignored. An enemy, of sorts. After all, his father had told his mother that he loved her, and yet, he'd walked out on her, leaving her to provide for two children alone. _Was that love?_ Henry had claimed to love John's mother, and yet he'd stood idly by and watched her succumb to cancer, not even trying to help her. _Was that love?_ John's mom had claimed to love him, and yet she'd died and left John all alone. _Was that love?_ John himself had told many girls that three-word phrase over the years, but not because it was true. It had simply been what they'd wanted to hear, and what John had to say in order to get what he'd wanted at the time.

_But what did John want from Jada?_ Even he himself couldn't answer that question. John liked Jada very much; everyone knew that, but could he call it love? Their relationship certainly wasn't like most of the relationships he'd experienced over the years, purely physical with no emotional attachment, capable of severance at the first moment of boredom. There was something deeper: something he was almost afraid to identify. He'd do anything to make her happy, and everything he could to keep her from being sad. Was that love? He did his best to catch her when her clumsiness took over, unwilling to see her hurt. Was that love? He did everything but run through the halls after class each day, wanting to see her, if only for a second, just to discover what she was thinking at that very moment. Was that love? He could never get enough of her eyes, her smile, the way she had to stand on tiptoe to brush her lips softly against his. She was like some drug he could only see, touch, and hold, but never consume, and, strangely, he was okay with that. He was addicted.

Jubilee repeated her question. "Do you love her?"

"I don't know," John admitted as a new line of thought struck him. "She's still just a kid."

It was strange, thinking of Jada as just a kid. She always seemed just as old, if not older, than everyone in their class. Maybe it was the effect of being born to a lawyer and woman who had a degree in psychology, maybe it was the fact that she'd spent most of her life surrounded by people older than her. John sometimes easily forgot that she had just turned seventeen not too long ago, while he was nearing nineteen day by day.

"Age is just a number, John. You know that just as well as anybody," Jubilee returned. "Do you love her?"

"I don't know," John replied, so tangled up in his own thoughts and emotions he didn't even know which way was up anymore. "Maybe. Can't you just trust me not to hurt her?"

"It's not necessarily _you_ I'm worried about," Jubilee admitted, running a hand through her inky black hair with a sigh. "It's Jada. It's just how she is, John. When she decides something, she sees it through until the end. There is no 'casual' with her. It's all or nothing. If she sees something isn't working, she'll end it there, but until then…" She trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

"I understand, Jubilee," John began with a nod. "Trust me. I don't plan on hurting her."

"No one ever _plans_ on it, John," Jubilee returned persistently. "It's life. Sometimes it just happens." Both John and Jubilee glanced toward the bathroom door as the sound of running water—and Jada's tone-deaf shower karaoke—ceased. Jubilee turned back toward John. "Just remember, John: You hurt her, I hurt you." John nodded as he stood, crossing the room in long, quick strides. "And John?" John paused, his hand on the brass doorknob. "You know Jada hasn't been sleeping much the past few weeks, don't you?"

John sighed. "Yeah, I've noticed. How could I not? She refuses to talk about it. Believe me, I've tried."

"If you find anything out, could you let me know? I'm worried about her."

A curt nod, followed by a small smile of understanding, and then John slipped out the door, his mind swirling and churning around what Jubilee had said.

* * *

The short drive to town passed amazingly fast and, before John knew it, Jada, who'd decided to drive since John wasn't sure where they were going, was pulling her Mustang, conspicuous in-between the old-fashioned, rusty trucks on either side, into a narrow parking spot in front of a small, sparsely populated diner on the edge of town.

The diner, dubbed _Grandma Rose's_, was built of logs, with a small lawn and screened-in porch where two old men dressed in flannel shirts sat drinking from their mugs, casting a curious eye on any passerby. The building was flanked by an ancient, old-fashioned tavern on one side and an out-of-business hardware store on the other. The logs had once been painted white, as evidenced by the small patches that clung stubbornly to the wood in peeling strips. It had a tin roof, dull with age, and a cracked sidewalk, dead, brown grass poking through the cracks, which led to small, rickety steps rising to the porch where the two old men pretended not to watch the teens climbing out of the shiny, newly-waxed Mustang.

The lights were dim as they entered, a small bell above the door alerting the hostess to their presence. After being seated quickly in the near-empty eatery, left with a menu that seemed to be compiled of family recipes, John struck up conversation, trying to keep it light as he struggled to find a way to address the subject on both his and Jubilee's mind: Jada's lack of sleep. The light-hearted, irrelevant conversation died out shortly after the food arrived, neither participant willing to put forth the effort to keep it alive.

John ate his food silently, paying more attention to Jada than his own plate, at least until he stabbed himself with his fork, after which he paid a little more attention to where he placed his eating utensils. He still watched Jada out of the corners of his eyes, observing how she picked at the Caesar salad before her, prepared just the way she liked it with perfectly grilled chicken and extra cherry tomatoes, which normally would've already disappeared down her throat. She simply pushed the delectable dish around on its plate, propping her head on one hand, the dim light above their table casting her face in sharp relief, bringing even more attention to the sunken, dark hollows under her eyes.

As John watched, a massive yawn split Jada's face in two, and it became obvious she hadn't had much sleep, if any, the night before, as was becoming custom for her. As he watched her face return to normal, an idea struck him.

I talked to Jubilee," he began, breaking the silence that had their corner table in its iron grip. "While you were getting ready."

"Oh?" Jada returned. John recognized her tone. She was only pretending to care.

"Yeah, she was telling me about a dream she had the other night. It was pretty interesting." He watched as Jada paused in her quest to displace every single shred of lettuce on her plate. He could pull this off, even if he was making it all up. He considered bullshitting one of his greatest talents.

"Really?" Jada asked, her vast knowledge of propriety and manners requiring her to politely listen.

"Yeah," he continued as Jada grabbed the check the waitress had just put on their table along with their dessert. He grabbed his cherry cobbler before continuing. "So what about you? Any interesting dreams lately?"

"No, not really," Jada replied, giving up on her salad and reaching for the remaining slice of apple pie. "I actually haven't dreamed at all lately." John could tell she was lying by the way her eyes darted everywhere but at his face.

"Really? No dreams at all?" John inquired lightly. "Is that because you're sleeping too deeply to dream, or because you aren't sleeping at all?"

John praised himself for the sneak attack he'd just launched as Jada fixed him with the iciest stare he'd ever had the misfortune of receiving. After a moment of locked gazes, neither willing to back down as John nonchalantly finished his cobbler, Jada pushed the remaining two-thirds of her pie away.

"I'm not hungry anymore," she declared, standing and leaving a generous tip on the table before turning and striding resolutely toward the door, not even looking back to check if John was following.

* * *

Once outside, she made a beeline for the car, turning as John caught up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She threw his arm off, her green eyes smoldering. "What was _that_?!" she demanded. "What _the hell_ kind of question was _that_?!"

"One I want answered," John answered calmly. Jada scowled and turned back to the car, her hand lingering on the door handle as John continued. "We've all noticed you haven't been sleeping, Jada. Me, Jubilee, Kitty—even Logan asked what was going on! We're worried about you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Jada insisted, defensive.

"Jada, we both know it isn't 'nothing,'" John replied, moving closer cautiously. "It never is with you."

"Stay out of it, John," Jada replied, opening the door of her car. "It's none of your business."

John reached around Jada and slammed the car door shut with a force that surprised even him. "I'm making it my business," he declared, resting one hand each of Jada's arms, pinning her as she whirled to face him, her face inches from his own. _Damn her stubborn pride._

A look of pure fury crossed Jada's face, her voice dropping dangerously low as her eyes blazed like emerald green torches. "John, move out of the way of my car. _Now._"

A wave of heat blasted across John's face and his eyes locked on Jada's. "You won't do it," he stated, calling her bluff, though he was shocked she'd even dared to make the threat. "I know you better than that." The heat immediately disappeared.

"You're right," Jada said, her voice barely louder than a whisper. "I won't." She looked tired, John noted, taking in the circles under her eyes and her slumped shoulders.

"Jada, please tell me what's going on," John pleaded, stepping away from the car and releasing Jada's arms. "Let me help you."

"I don't need your help, John!" Jada bellowed, the embers in her eyes sparking, threatening the return of the tempest. "I can take care of myself!"

"Oh, so is that why you're zoned out all of the time?!" John returned. "You even fell asleep in class, Jada! And I know for a fact that those circles under your eyes aren't from smeared make-up. This isn't like you, Jada." Jada's eyes fell to her feet, and John decided to try a different tactic. "If you won't tell me what's wrong, maybe I should go to Professor Xavier and have him read your mind."

Jada's eyes snapped up to his, narrowed and calculating, the sparks dancing. "You wouldn't!" she hissed.

"Watch me," John replied. He was a much more convincing liar than Jada.

Jada's mind raced, analyzing her options. Her pride and stubbornness told her not to give in. It would be like asking for help, and her pride didn't like it when she admitted she couldn't do something by herself. Even if it was only dreams, the simple fact that she'd allowed them to disrupt her lifestyle sent her pride into fits of rage. Her stubborn side simply didn't like to lose, and giving into John in this argument made it scream and writhe in pain.

However, her more sensible side told her it was time to confess. After all, the worst John could do was tell her she was being stupid and to let it go. Besides, she'd never learned to tell when John was lying, and really didn't want Xavier poking around in her mind. Though she knew he wouldn't hurt her, the thought that he'd be able to see everything she'd ever done, thought, or said slightly frightened and intimidated her. She couldn't help remembering the day she'd met the Professor, when his presence in her mind had surprised her and sent her leaping out of her chair and across the room, as far away from him as she could get.

John watched as Jada seemed to deflate before him, all traces of anger gone. She walked to the end of the car and back, her hands brushing through her hair and her lower lip caught in her teeth. "Not here," she finally said, her eyes pleading. John nodded and climbed into the passenger seat as Jada slid behind the wheel, turning the key in the ignition, the engine roaring to life before dying down to a low purr.

* * *

Jada brought the car to a smooth halt at the local park, bypassing the crowded playground for the near-empty duck pond. It was deserted save for a handful of men and women watching their bobbers float in the frigid water, praying for a nibble from the fish lurking under the blue-green surface. There were no ducks in the pond, as they'd flown south weeks earlier as the temperature steadily fell.

Jada climbed out of the car and began walking, trusting John to follow. She led him onto an old-fashioned covered bridge, which crossed the pond and marked the beginning of the small nature trail that circled the park. Enjoying the resounding thud her boots made on the aged wood, she stopped exactly in the middle of the bridge, leaning against the wooden railing.

Jada closed her eyes, allowing the gentle fall breeze to play across her face, creating small tangles in her hair. The wet, musty scent of wet leaves filled her nose as she inhaled deeply. It had rained the night before, leaving everything crisp and new, glittering as the sun caught the crystalline droplets of water which clung to every possible surface. As Jada stood relishing in the serenity of the silent park, drops of water cascaded from the roof of the bridge, falling on her in tiny pricks of cold which stabbed in a way that wasn't at all unpleasant to the teen, though it did cause her to pull her jacket closer around her as a shiver coursed the length of her backbone.

* * *

That was the downside to her mutation, Jada often thought. When she was young, she had loved winter: the snow, the ice, Christmas. She would spend hours playing outside, making snow angels, building igloo forts with her father, even attempting to sled, though she soon figured out that sledding over flat surfaces did nothing but waste time and energy. Then, after she was exhausted and numb with cold, Mrs. Dawes would make her a big mug of her homemade hot chocolate, which Jada still to this day didn't know the recipe of, before snuggling on the couch in the family room between her mom and dad, wrapped in her favorite quilt and watching all of her favorite movies until she finally fell asleep and her father would carry her to her room.

However, after her mutation manifested, and for some time before, Jada had found herself unable to stay outside in the cold, wrought with violent shivering that made snow angels and igloos impossible. At one point, her sensitivity had even made it impossible to eat ice cream without first putting it in the microwave for a few seconds. Gone were family snowmen, snowball fights, and sledding, even on hills. It was then that Jada began to hate the microscopic additive to her genetics that had ripped away the season she loved most. While she did lose some of her sensitivity as time went on and her body adapted to her new abilities, the simple fact that her body temperature remained relatively stable at 106 degrees Fahrenheit—a temperature that would result in death for anyone 'normal'—immensely shortened the once-long hours in the iridescent, glittering wonderland of Winter that had once been her home from late November to February.

As it were, Jada welcomed the cold, though gentle, breeze nipping at her nose, pinching it red. The breeze which drew Jada's hands to pull the jacket she wore as a guard against the chill that would've left her gasping for breath when she was first coming into her genetic inheritance tighter around her slender waist would always be welcome; it was the herald for her beloved season that, though she dared not linger long in the swirling, sparkling drops of incandescent snow that would cling to her face, to her hair, to her clothes, she would always enjoy.

Jada continued to hug her jacket close to her slim frame, the soft, faux fur on the inside keeping the warmth trapped close to her body as she listened to the breeze whistle through the trees, coaxing a few stubborn leaves from their desperate hold on the limbs of their homes to float gently to the ground to rest with their brothers and sisters who had already met the same fate. She relaxed as she listened to the ambience around her, feeling as though a great weight had fallen from her shoulders.

* * *

"Jada?" Jada jumped as that one, singular voice pierced the autumn air, pulling her roughly back to reality. A feeling of vulnerability swept over her as her cheeks burned scarlet. She'd almost forgotten John was there with her.

"Sorry, John," she mumbled, her eyes glued to the wood railing. She was determined not to look in his direction as she heard footsteps headed her way. "I zoned out."

"I noticed," he replied, the amusement in his voice a futile attempt to hide the concern lurking underneath his calm exterior. "What's been up with you lately?"

Sharply resembling a punch in the gut, Jada's mind reeled as she recalled what had spurned her and John's abrupt detour to the park. The strong desire to lie to John about the nightmares that had returned to plague her wrapped its iron fingers around her: a coward's way out. Jada had never been a convincing liar, and John would most certainly see right through her and just continue to hound her until she told him the truth, after which he would be hurt that she'd lied to him, and probably think she was stupid for feeling guilty about something that had happened so long ago. Jada had already made her decision, but was still hesitant to act on it. John would never understand what was wrong. She steeled herself and took a deep breath. "It's Cody."

Jada watched John's brow crease in confusion. "The kid you burned," he finally said. "What do you mean?"

"It's almost like he's haunting me," Jada continued. "I keep dreaming about him. Just like I used to."

"'Used to?' What do you mean 'used to?'" John demanded.

Jada sighed. She'd forgotten she hadn't told John about the aftermath of the night her powers had manifested. "Right after Cody left, I started having nightmares. Always the same two." John watched as Jada shuddered as she recalled the dreams she'd been trying to hide from for the past few weeks. "In one, we're standing there and he's calling me a freak for what I can do, and I'm angry. Madder than I've ever been in my life. And all of a sudden, he just bursts into flames. He starts screaming, and—" Jada trailed off, wrapping her arms around herself, as if for protection, before continuing.

"The second dream is always worse. Always. I know what's gonna happen, because it's the same every time, but I just can't wake myself up. I'm standing on a beach on Tybee Island—my parents had a vacation house there. Cody runs up to me to show me a sandcastle he's built, and I follow him. He shows me the castle, and then my parents call us. I grab his hand so we can go home, and, just like in the first dream, he bursts into flames." Jada shuddered. "I wake up when he screams. When I was younger, I used to wake up screaming. My parents tried to help me, but after I made the light bulbs in my room explode, they took me to a psychiatrist. After awhile, the dreams just stopped, but ever since I told you about Cody—" Jada trailed off again, not needing to finish her sentence, before turning to John.

The intensity of the gaze he held her in shocked Jada. It was utterly unreadable, a mix of too many emotions to name. He'd never looked at her that way before, and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not. "What's wrong?" she finally managed to ask. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I still don't understand," John returned simply. "I don't understand why you have nightmares about Cody. I'd think you'd be happy he wasn't hurt worse than he was. I-I thought it might be your parents."

Jada sighed, turning away from John to look out over the empty pond. "It's complicated," she finally began. "With my parents, it was an accident. I can't even remember what happened—at least not the fire part. I remember getting angry and yelling. Then…nothing. I blacked out. I don't know why. I didn't plan to hurt anyone, it just _happened_. I didn't think I'd be able to, but I'm starting to forgive myself and move on. But Cody…" Jada shook her head. "I _wanted_ to hurt him. I was so mad I actually wanted him to get hurt. I guess when I hit him—"

"You were angry enough that your powers triggered," John finished, already knowing the basics of this story.

Jada nodded. "If I'd controlled my anger and been patient, it wouldn't have happened. It was no one's fault but my own. And I never even apologized. When they took him back to his family, I didn't even say good-bye. I let my pride get in the way."

Jada fell silent, not knowing what else to say. Hearing John behind her, she turned just in time to be enveloped in his arms, burying her face in his chest. His reaction surprised her, being much different from what she'd expected. Deciding just to enjoy rather than question, she relaxed in his embrace, inhaling the deep, musty smell of the cologne that clung to his T-shirt. She found that she didn't have the urge to cry, and figured she'd done enough of that in the past months to last awhile. She'd needed this, she realized. She hadn't needed someone to explain the meaning of her nightmares or tell her what to do. She'd just needed someone to listen and try to understand without being judgmental. Once again, John had been exactly what she'd needed exactly when she'd needed it.

After several long moments, Jada let John lead her back to the car, not even complaining when he slid in behind the driver's side. Jada simply chose to relax and enjoy the ride.

* * *

John sat quietly behind the wheel of Jada's Mustang, mulling over everything that he'd heard today. He'd fought every one of his instincts not to argue with Jada in the park. To do nothing but sit and listen, which he knew was what she'd needed more than anything, had taken every bit of self-control he possessed.

He personally thought the subject of Jada's nightmares as odd. He'd expected her parents to be the source of her lack of sleep. The fact that she was losing sleep over a kid who was still alive didn't make sense to him. Then again, nothing about Jada made sense to him. It was one of the things he liked about her. One of the things that brought him back everyday, wanting more. Jubilee's words echoed in his mind: _Do you love her?_

John glanced at Jada where she sat in the passenger seat, trying to find a decent station on the radio, not that he'd agree with what she picked. His gaze followed down her arm to her fingers playing with the tuner. How many times now had he seen flames wielded by those same long, graceful, manicured fingers to destroy a target in the Danger Room? That same thin, petite form that _maybe_ weighed a hundred pounds soaking wet was capable of wreaking fiery havoc with only a thought. Perhaps one of the things John found most interesting was how Jada wished she'd never been given her abilities. She was powerful—far more than he, gifted with not only the power to manipulate, but also the ability to create her characteristic flames—a feat he was often jealous of, though he would never admit that…and she didn't want it.

John didn't always agree with Jada, nor did she agree with him, but, all the same, he cared for her. And so, with every fiber in his being, he had resisted the intense urge to argue, as he'd learned to do many times. For two people so alike in ability, Pyro and Ember were vastly different when it came to other things, and yet neither cared. Was it love? John didn't have a clue. All John knew was that he cared very much for Jada. He'd do anything he could to make her happy. Even if it meant biting his tongue every now and then.

* * *

A/N: Hmm....I think John might be whipped hehe!! Well, there was chapter 29! Hopefully, chapter 30 will be up soon, but I can't promise too much since I have work and cheerleading practice. Feel free to hit the Review button and tell me what you think!!

~Lauren


	32. Skin Deep

**A/N:** Ugh! This chapter was SO supposed to be up a month ago! But, instead I had to go spend two weeks at my dad's house with NO Internet access like I'm three instead of sixteen. Don't you think I'm old enough to make my own decisions when it comes to how I want to spend my time?! UGH!! Anyway, after I got back from my dad's, I started to post this chapter, but then I decided I didn't like it anymore. So, I put it through a major overhaul and then spent a week at church camp before I could finally come home and post this for you guys! I'll tell you, I've never been more happy to see my bed in a long time! I'm still not sure I like this chapter though. I just can't seem to maake it feel right to me...I guess it's just Picky Author Syndrome, so I'll let you all be the judges. Read and Review...It works like magic!!

Lauren

* * *

**Chap. 30**

It had taken over a week to get everything in order, but John had done it! He had managed to figure out the perfect way to help Jada, and now they were on their way to Mount Vernon, a city on the borders of New York City. John was quite proud of himself. Miraculously, in a school with several telepaths both enrolled and as staff, he had managed to keep his plans secret from almost everyone, including Jada. So, when he pulled up alongside the curb of a typical suburban house, he was excited to see the clueless expression on Jada's face as she took in their surroundings.

* * *

Jada looked around, analyzing her surroundings and wondering where on Earth it was that John had brought her. It was a simple, two-story house that mostly matched every other hose on the block: slate grey siding with white trim, a white picket fence that grew into a tall privacy fence in the backyard, and a perfectly manicured lawn. She didn't recognize anything about this place, and was positive she'd never been here before.

Jada was about to ask John where they were and what they were doing there when she caught sight of the mailbox planted at the end of the small driveway leading to a uniform two-story garage. All of the air seemed to whoosh out of her lungs as her stomach fell to the floor of the car and her heart leaped into her throat. It was amazing how one single word could make Jada light-headed and nauseous, wishing she was anywhere in the world but where she was. There, in uniform white stickers that matched every other mailbox on the street, was the single, five-letter word that was the cause of the dread that held a vice-grip in Jada's chest: Davis. Calling up memories she'd rather forget, though she knew that was impossible, the name began repeating itself in Jada's head, a silent mantra as she rounded on her boyfriend.

"What did you—? What is—? How did you—?" Jada couldn't even form a coherent sentence, the dread in her chest sneaking up her throat to wrap its black fingers around her tongue, and ended up just looking at John, her mouth opening and closing like a fish, her eyes filled with panic.

"I thought you'd like to come here," John began, taking in Jada's bewildered gaze. "Cody's parents were rewarded custody of Cody after the accident; they moved here a couple years ago."

"But how did you—?" Jada began, her mind still reeling as what she would be able to do began to sink in.

"Find this out?" John finished, amused at Jada's speechlessness. "Internet, a couple phone calls, and voila! They know we're coming. They want to meet you." He unbuckled his seat belt and climbed out of the car before walking around to open Jada's door, as she remained frozen in her seat. Kneeling in front of her, taking in the panic flooding her features, John cupped her face in his hands. "Jada, calm down," he ordered soothingly. "This is what you wanted, isn't it? To apologize?" Jada slowly nodded and John removed his hands from her cheeks and grabbed one of her hands, kissing it lightly. "Then come on. You can do this."

Jada's face was pale and drawn as she unbuckled her own seatbelt and allowed John to lead her up the walk to the door of the house. Her heart was racing, threatening to burst out of her chest from its harsh tempo; her hands shook as she clasped them in front of her while John rang the doorbell. Jada struggled to regain control of her emotions. John was right. She wanted this: the chance to finally apologize to Cody and ask him to forgive her.

Jada's hands finally stopped shaking as the door was opened by a woman in her early-to-mid thirties with bobbed black hair and warm brown eyes, a baby, no older than a month or two, in her arms and a toddler peeking around her pants leg.

"Can I help you?" she asked, her voice warm and welcoming as she surveyed the two teens standing on her porch.

"Hello, Mrs. Davis," John began, extending his hand. "I'm John Allerdyce. We spoke on the phone. I—"

"Oh, of course!" the woman said. "Come in!" She opened the door wide enough for the two teens to slip inside. "You must be Jada," she continued, extending a hand for Jada to shake. "I'm Carrie. I was so sorry to hear about your parents!"

"You knew my parents?" Jada inquired as John took her coat and hung it on a coat rack indicated by Mrs. Davis. Jada couldn't resist a quick glance around, wishing she was close enough to see the pictures that lined the wooden staircase that clung to the wall, leading to the second story; she was certain they were of Cody, and had the sudden morbid urge to see the damage she had caused. While Cody had been living with them, Jada's parents had called Cody's parents 'lost souls;' his mother and father had both been put into rehab for drug abuse. They definitely didn't seem lost anymore.

"Of course I knew them," Mrs. Davis continued, leading the way to a well-furnished, homely den. She motioned to a couch and they sat, sinking into the plush cushions, before she asked if they wanted anything to drink.

While Mrs. Davis, who insisted Jada call her Carrie, bustled around in the kitchen across the hall getting drinks, Mr. Davis came downstairs and Joined Jada and John in the den. He was a very welcoming man, much like his wife, tall and stocky with short, dark brown hair.

After tall glasses of lemonade sat in front of John and Jada and the baby, as well as the struggling three-year-old, had been put down for a nap, Carrie and Mr. Davis, whose name was Allen though he didn't inform Jada or John of any preference as to what he was called, settled in the living room on the loveseat opposite Jada and John.

"So, how did you know my parents?" Jada asked, trying to get conversation started. "I mean, I know you were connected through Cody, but—" she trailed off, not needing to elaborate, as Carrie jumped right into the conversation.

Well, after the incident at your house," she began, "the courts decided we could have Cody back. Your parents contacted us and offered to help out in any way possible. They paid all of Cody's medical bills and helped me and Allen find jobs. After Allen got promoted and transferred out here, I didn't have to work anymore. Your parents helped us with the house and helped me go back to college, just in case something should ever happen to Allen. We were very distressed when we learned they had died." Carrie leaned forward and reached out, putting her hand over Jada's. "It must be very hard for you."

A lump formed in Jada's throat and she nodded, not trusting herself to speak. The Davises weren't anything like she'd expected, and she knew they were telling the truth about her parents. It was something they'd do, helping Carrie and Allen get on their feet and taking care of Cody's medical bills. She knew without asking that her parents had felt guilty about what she'd done to Cody.

"So, what about Cody?" Jada finally asked after a long moment of silence.

"Cody is just fine," Allen replied. "There was some scarring where he was burned, but other than that he's been perfectly fine. He plays on his school's soccer team. He should be home soon, he had practice today." Jada nodded in understanding. Cody had loved soccer when he'd lived with her family. No matter how many baseball games they'd taken him to, he stayed glued to his soccer ball. Jada could've sworn he'd even slept with it. "I've always wondered something," Allen stated, locking his hazel eyes on Jada's. "Your parents never told us how Cody got burned, other than that it was an accident. Cody would never tell us either."

Confusion bubbled and boiled through Jada's already-emotionally-stretched brain. Cody had never told on her? Not even to his parents? What did that mean?! From the look on Allen Davis's face, Jada assumed that he knew it was something to do with her.

"It was my fault," Jada confessed, figuring it wouldn't hurt to clarify what they already knew. "I can create fires with my mind. But it really was an accident. I hadn't known I could do it at the time."

A distant look crossed Allen's face. "Like Charlie McGee," he murmured.

"What?" Jada inquired, expecting surprise or anger, not calm indifference.

"Allen is a Stephen King fan," Carrie explained. "King wrote a novel about a girl named Charlie with pyrokinetic abilities."

The gazes of the four occupants of the living room all shifted toward the door as it opened to reveal a tall, lanky teenager in a grass-stained, maroon-and-gold soccer uniform with unruly black hair. A ribbon of scars stood out on his left cheek. "Cody," Jada breathed, her eyes locking on the sweaty young man before her. She felt the strong urge to run and hug him, but resisted.

"Hey, sweetie," Carrie welcomed, standing and taking measured strides to her son. "Why don't you go get changed and put your clothes in the laundry and I'll make you a snack. We have company." Cody nodded and shot a glance at Jada and John before running up the stairs to do as his mother instructed.

"He's grown up," Jada stated as Carrie returned to her seat on the couch. "The scars—are they…?" She trailed off.

"From the burns? Yes," Carrie replied casually. "Your parents paid for everything. They even offered to pay to have the scars removed."

"I really am sorry for what happened to him," Jada countered, begging them to understand how sorry she was for what she had done.

"We understand perfectly," Carrie assured Jada with a warm smile that made her brown eyes twinkle merrily. "It was a long time ago. You were young. Like you said, you didn't know it would happen." After a moment of silence, she stood and excused herself to go make the snack she'd promised Cody, leaving Jada and a silent John alone with Allen.

Allen leaned forward in his seat, fixing his gaze on Jada. "So you really are a mutant?" Jada nodded an affirmative, and Allen's gaze shifted to John. "And you—?"

"Yes, John is a mutant as well," Jada answered, entwining her fingers with John's. "He can manipulate the fire, just like I can."

"But I can't create it," John added.

"I see," Allen said simply, sitting back on the couch. "You have to forgive my curiosity. I'm working on my Master's Degree in Finance and I'm taking an optional class over genetics because I've always found the subject fascinating. We've been discussing the mutant phenomenon and how the so-called 'X-gene' is passed on and if there is ever a hope for a cure."

"'A cure?!'" John repeated, tightening his grip on Jada's hand as anger surged through his veins. "Why do we need a cure? What's wrong with us?"

"I apologize, Mr. Davis," Jada began, running her thumb soothingly over the back of John's hand, silently urging him to calm down. _At least Allen had said 'mutant phenomenon' instead of 'mutant problem,' _Jada thought_, or then we'd __**really**__ have some problems._ "What John means is that there are many mutants in this country who are perfectly content with who and what they are. For many of us, mutation is not the disease society makes it out to be. Therefore, is it really fair to call anything capable of negating the X-gene and its resulting effects a 'cure?' Take hair loss for example," Jada continued, attempting to put the sensitive subject they were discussing, one John was especially against, into terms Mr. Davis would understand and, perhaps, cause him to look at mutation differently.

"Hair loss?" Mr. Davis returned, a speculative look on his face. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Well," Jada began. "Much like mutation, hair loss is hereditary, the result of your genetic combination. Some people have it and some don't. And, just like mutation, some people are perfectly happy after going bald, while others hate it and go searching for any way to reverse it. All of the hundreds of creams and procedures used to regrow hair are heralded as 'cures,' and yet, hair loss is not classified as a disease. It is simply a genetic trait. Would it be fair for our government to force people who are perfectly happy being bald to go through a procedure to regrow their hair, just because society decides it doesn't like people who are bald? I've never heard of anyone dying because they lost their hair, nor have I ever heard of a mutant with a gift so extreme it killed them."

"I see your point,'' Mr. Davis replied. "Am I to take it, then, that you are against the possible development of a cure?"

"I believe everyone should have a choice," Jada clarified. "There are some of us mutants who possess abilities with which we could never hope to be happy and live a relatively normal life. For them, a so-called 'cure' would be a blessing."

"I'll have to remember the points you've made for my next class," Mr. Davis returned. "You have a very valid argument. But, on a personal note, what about you?"

"Excuse me?" requested Jada, confused at his question.

"You say you favor free choice," Allen explained. "You are an Elite gymnast. You've lived a fairly public life on the competition floor. I can imagine how careful you've had to be in order to keep your abilities concealed. Imagine…how much easier would life be without your abilities? I'm asking, Jada, if you had the choice, would you take a cure?"

A knock on the open archway of the den saved Jada from answering the difficult question Allen had posed, and the three occupants' gazes shifted to see Cody, now clothed in baggy jeans and a long-sleeved T-shirt, followed by Carrie. "Cody, this is John Allerdyce and Jada Hemmer," Carrie said, gesturing to their guests. Jada watched as Cody's eyes sparked in recognition.

"I know," Cody informed his mother as he calmly crossed the den to shake John's hand. "It's nice to meet you, John."

Jada stood to greet Cody before finding she had to tilt her chin up to make eye contact. "You've grown," she noted, her eyes widening slightly.

"I wish I could say the same," the younger boy replied with a teasing grin as he turned, catching Jada off-guard as he wrapped her in a hug. "It's good to see you again."

If Cody simply growing taller than her had shocked Jada, then to say she was surprised by Cody's actions toward her was a vast understatement. Why was he being kind to her? Shouldn't he be telling her how much he hated her and everything she could do? Her mind reeling as Cody released her from his hug, Jada stood shell-shocked in the middle of the Davis family den. John's hand brushed hers and she glanced at his to see concern written in his gaze. Composing herself, she allowed an "It's good to see you, too," to escape her lips.

A moment of awkward silence blanketed the room. Jada had a lot she wanted to say to Cody, but she had no desire to say any of it in front of Cody's parents—or even John, for that matter. Cody seemed to have sensed Jada's line of thought—or perhaps he had much to say as well. Turning to his parents, he said: "I still have to walk the dog before dinner, but me and Jada have a lot to catch up on. Can she come with me?" Jada realized she was holding her breath as she waited for his parents' approval.

"Of course, Cody," Mr. Davis finally granted. "That seems like a splendid idea! Just don't forget your coat, it's getting chilly outside." Jada watched as Carrie tensed up, obviously unwilling, despite her warm exterior, to leave her son alone with the girl who'd already hurt him once. She finally gave a slow nod, her eyes never leaving Jada's, issuing a silent warning from the no-longer-twinkling steel of her brown eyes.

With a wide, lopsided grin, Cody grabbed Jada's arm to lead her out the doorway. Jada turned quickly to John as he squeezed her hand. "I'll be right here if you need me," he promised, his voice just loud enough for Jada to hear. She nodded and smiled before allowing Cody to lead her out of the den.

* * *

After grabbing her coat from the hook by the door, Jada followed Cody through the halls of his home until they finally reached the backdoor. "So, do you remember how much I used to like Maggie when I lived with you?" Cody asked as he grabbed a large red leash from a hook by the door. Jada nodded and Cody opened the door and they slipped out into a large backyard with a high privacy fence. "Well, meet Tiny!"

'Tiny' was an enormous, black bull mastiff. Slobber dripping from its jowls, it ran up and tackled Cody to the ground, proceeding to lick him, coating his cheeks in saliva. Jada couldn't resist a giggle as Cody pushed the massive canine off of him and attached the leash to Tiny's collar.

"His name is really 'Tiny?'" Jada asked as the dog began licking her hand.

"Yeah," Cody replied. "Dad says it's a…oh, what was it? It started with an 'O.'"

"Oxymoron?" Jada offered, laughing at the pained expression on Cody's face as he struggled to remember the right word.

"Yeah, that was it!" Cody agreed, leading Jada to the gate at the side of the house. As though realizing it was time for his walk, Tiny surged toward the gate, barking with impatience as Cody stopped to unlock the gate and then close it behind him. They then had to take a few moments to unwind the leash from around Cody's legs as Tiny ran around him in excitement. As they exited the yard, Cody stopped beside Jada's shiny red Mustang, giving a low whistle. "Is this yours?" he asked, walking around it with a glow of admiration in his eyes. Jada nodded and Cody shook his head. "What are my chances of you letting me drive it?"

Jada laughed. "How old are you, again?"

"I'll be fourteen in January," Cody replied.

"Come talk to me in two years and we'll see," Jada replied with a laugh. Cody shrugged and they continued on down the road.

* * *

Jada walked alongside Cody down the suburban streets, her hands thrust deep in her pockets. Every now and again she'd glance over at the young teen beside her, her eyes always finding the intertwined strings of scars on his cheek, sending guilt slithering in her stomach like a pit of snakes. She was tempted to reach out and touch the scars, knowing her hand would perfectly cover them, but resisted, balling her hands into fists and burying them deeper in her coat pockets.

The pair of humans and the dog walked in silence to the park at the end of the street, stopping occasionally when Tiny got the urge to sniff a neighbor's hedge or bark at their cat as it sunbathed in the window. When they finally reached the park, Cody let Tiny off his leash and pulled a tennis ball out of his own pocket, sending it flying across the grass with Tiny in hot pursuit.

"I never told them, you know," Cody stated after several minutes of silence, broken only by Tiny's happy barks as he ran after the tennis ball over and over. "I never told them you were the one who burned me." He turned and caught her eyes with his.

For almost four years, Jada had been tortured with the thought of what she'd done on that fateful day in February when she'd burned Cody. She'd been waiting for the chance to apologize for a long time, and, now that she'd been given that chance, she wasn't taking it. _Stop being a coward,_ she told herself. _This is your chance! Take it!_

Jada took a deep, shuddering breath, Cody's watchful eyes never leaving her face. "I'm so sorry, Cody," she finally managed, finding tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't be," Cody replied simply. "It was partially my fault anyway. I shouldn't have been terrorizing you. Besides, I'm fine. They're just scars, it's not like you removed my brain. It's only skin deep."

"I never apologized," Jada noted, choking back the tears and ordering them not to fall. "And I should've. I wish I could even say I didn't mean to hit you, but then I'd be lying."

"You didn't have to apologize," Cody revealed. "Your parents told me you were sorry. I forgave you a long time ago."

Jada laughed— a strained, broken chuckle that sounded foreign to her ears. Even when she didn't know or want it, her parents had been watching out for her, cleaning up her mistakes. It made her miss them even more. "I had nightmares about you," she confessed, daring to run a finger over the ribbons of scars on his cheek. "I'm so sorry I burned you." She sat down in the fallen leaves around her. "I think this would be easier if you hated me."

Cody laughed. "Why would that make it easier?"

"Because then I'd understand!" Jada exclaimed, burying her face in her hands. "I just don't understand how you've forgiven me so easily, when I can't even forgive myself!" She glanced up as Cody fell into the leaves beside her while Tiny lay nearby, slobbering on his tennis ball. "John brought me here so I could tell you I was sorry and ask you to forgive me," Jada admitted. "But you've already forgiven me. I don't understand how you did it so easily."

"It wasn't easy," Cody revealed. "Not at first." Jada looked at him oddly and he boldly stared back. "I hated you at first. I guess, once I got older, I realized it was just a scar. After all, my friends don't treat me any different because of it, and I still managed to get a date to my school's Homecoming dance." Jada couldn't resist returning the crooked grin Cody cast in her direction. "Like I said before, it's only skin deep. I forgive you."

Jada felt as though a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Cody had forgiven her before she'd even been sensible enough to consider asking him to. He was pretty wise for a thirteen-year-old. She touched her hand to the scar again. While it may have only seemed 'skin deep' to Cody, to Jada it had been like a knife in her gut that only Cody could've successfully removed. No matter how many times Cody said he forgave her, she would always remember what she'd done. The memory would always lurk in the back of her mind, ready to spring up every time she got close to losing control.

* * *

As she and John drove back to the Mansion, Jada cradled the book she held in her lap. John had laughed when she'd had him stop at a bookstore they'd passed so she could buy it, but she didn't care. The Davises had put the thought of the book in her head, sparking her interest. Stephen King's _Firestarter_ looked good. Jada loved horror stories and movies, but looking at the flame-covered book, Jada couldn't help thinking about her abilities and her debate with Cody's father. Fire was a dangerous element. It had a life of its own, consuming and destroying without thought to the consequences. However, it had another side. Just as fire was danger and destruction, so, too, was it heat and light. Jada visualized flames twisting around her hands and then disappearing. How would her life be different if the flames no longer appeared at her command? Would she ever consider taking a 'cure'? Jada's rebellious side instantly refused. Fire was what she was; she just had to accept it. But the logical side of her brain conjured up memories of her parents. Jada's abilities had resulted in two deaths, one injury. She didn't want to hurt anyone else; she didn't want to only destroy. There had to be more to fire than only to make things explode.

That night was the best night of sleep Jada'd had in a long time.

* * *

A/N: So there it was. Like I said, I'm not sure I like it, but I am awfully picky. The next chapter, and the extra chapters, since you guys seem to want them now, should be up either later today or late Sunday night because I'm being carted to my dad's for the weekend, but I really want to get the next chapter up here because it's my complete and total favorite out of this whole story, and I'd know because, guess what?...I FINISHED IT!!! Yes, it is true. All chapters of Metamorphosis are handwritten and in my binder, just waiting to be typed. But don't jump for joy quite yet, because they won't all be posted for a little while. I've still got precisely 29 chapters to type and post, and I HATE typing. Maybe it's because I'm slow and each chapter lately has been roughly 4,000 words, so it takes me FOREVER!! Or, at least it seems like it. But anyway, the next chapter should be here soon, and I'm sure you all will love it. And, just to make you wonder, I'll even give you the chapter title. The chapter is called 'Rainy Day.' So, now you've read, so drop me a lovely review in the mystical purple box and watch the magic happen!!

Much love to all my readers,

Lauren


	33. Rainy Day

**NOTICE: **I am sooo sorry about the confusion over the new chapters!! Like you all requested, I went back and added in the bonus chapters I told you about. CHAPTERS **5 & 9** are the new chapters, NOT 31 & 32!! I'm very sorry about that!!

* * *

**A/N:** So sorry about the wait!! I had to go to my dad's and he came and picked us up before I could post this. :( But here it is now! I tried to make up for it by making it extra long! I also wanted to make a note: in the last chapter (after my mini-rant about the evils of typing :P) I said we had 29 chapters to go. I must admit that was a typo (another reason to hate typing!!). I have 19 chapters anxiously waiting to be typed and posted before I start on the sequel. I apologize and I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Thanks for reading!!

* * *

**Chap. 33**

The soft burbling of the spring, like laughter as it gently cascaded over the small stones wrapped in coats of mossy green, mingled with the twittering musings of the few birds who dared to remain through the impending winter which hung in the air, combining to create a symphony that gently swam through Jada's thoughts as she lay positioned on the crest of the steep, ledge-like bank that fell sharply to the brook which formed the primary melody of her own personal requiem, providing a peaceful atmosphere in which Jada, oblivious to her surroundings, had her nose buried in a book.

Having spent all morning in the infirmary with Jean, Jada had decided to escape to the solitude of the clearing only she and John knew about before she had to report to Coach Rurik for practice, taking her chances with the gloomy clouds lurking in the sky above, threatening rain sometime over the next few days, and perhaps even snow as the holiday season began creeping closer day by day. Until the clouds did release their torrent of salt water on the Institute, however, Jada would continue to lounge on a bed of stubbornly green grass amid the fallen leaves, losing herself in the intricately woven universe of J. R. R. Tolkien for an assignment for her English class.

It was in this state of sublime obliviousness that John happened upon Jada after an extensive amount of time spent searching based on tip-offs by both students and staff as to the whereabouts of a particular ginger-haired gymnast who currently had unknowingly drawn John away from his homework— if you could _really_ call it that— to again barrage her with questions in attempt to weaken her defenses.

You see, John's birthday was a week away, and Jada had unwillingly let it slip that she'd already gotten him a present the week before. Since then, John had been attempting to find out what it was, though Jada had been proving a tough egg to crack. In the past week, John had uncovered nothing incriminating at all, and, not one for surprises, his impatience was climbing quickly to the breaking point. And so it was that he was sneaking up to the languid form of his girlfriend in a clearing in the middle of the woods, unable to keep himself from throwing an appreciative glance over her, from her long, dark auburn hair, brushed quickly into a tousled ponytail, all the way down to her feet, habitually and perfectly pointed from years of grooming by her coaches, as they kicked back and forth repeatedly in a smooth rhythm.

* * *

"You know, I think I read somewhere that reading rots your brain," John said, an amused satisfaction squirming through his insides as Jada jumped out of her skin, turning her head so fast John could've sworn she suffered whiplash.

"John!" she gasped, a wild frenzy flashing in her eyes for a brief moment before she realized who was intruding on her solitude, standing and slapping his chest in one fluid motion. "Don't do that again! You scared me!" A mock pout transformed her small, round mouth as she crossed her arms over her chest, pulling her black, fur-collared pea coat tighter around her.

"I'm sorry," John replied, his apologetic tone as false as her anger, his smirk never disappearing as he wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin atop her head.

"Hmph," was Jada's only reply as she broke out of his grip, maintaining her charade as she picked up her book and marked her place, avoiding his gaze. "So what did you want?" she finally inquired, tucking her book against her elbow. "Besides to disturb my peace?"

John shrugged nonchalantly. "I just wanted to continue our game," he countered with a grin.

"Oh, no! Not that again!" Jada cried, her eyes widening and her grip subconsciously tightening on her book, bracing herself for the insistence that was about to follow.

What John called a 'game' was sheer torture to Jada, who had almost reached her wit's end. The so-called 'game' was John's attempts to figure out what his birthday present was by asking Jada an endless stream of questions. The game had begun the moment Jada had accidently let slip the fact that she'd already gotten his present. Luckily, she'd been able to conceal the fact that **both** presents were currently hidden in the top of her closet in an inconspicuous white box behind a line of boxes containing her summer shoes that, due to the weather, she could no longer wear, waiting for John's birthday.

"Oh, yes. This again," John returned, grabbing Jada's arms at the elbows and pulling her down to sit with him amid the fallen, dead leaves. He reclined back on his elbows, seeming to mull over his choices. "How big is it?" he finally asked.

"Nun-_unh_!" Jada rebelled. "Yes or no questions _only_! You know that!"

John sighed. He hated this rule he'd allowed Jada to set. He hadn't realized how much Jada could manipulate 'yes' and 'no' to her favor until it was too late and she was already sending him in never-ending, inconclusive circles. "Fine," he complied. "Is it bigger than my hand?"

"Yes and no," Jada answered, smiling at the fact that she knew what she meant while he was completely clueless.

"What?! How can it be both?!" John cried, exasperation creeping into his tone.

Jada giggled. "I guess you'll see when your birthday gets here, won't you?"

"I don't think so!" John proclaimed, a blue fire flashing in his eyes. "Is it alive?"

"No."

* * *

…The questions continued in this way for several long minutes before Jada felt something wet hit her in the face. She sat up from where she'd laid down in the grass, fixing her gaze on John, who had one arm dangling lazily over the bank, fingers trailing in the icy water of the creek.

"Why did you do that?!" Jada demanded, cutting John off mid-question.

"Do what?" John inquired, looking back at Jada to fully meet her fiery gaze.

"You just splashed me!"

"What are you talking about?! Jada, I didn't splash you," John returned. "You probably just—" John was cut off as a loud boom thundered through the clearing. Jada looked up at water began cascading down from the ominous gray clouds, adhering to her face, to her clothes, to her hair.

"I don't remember rain being forecast for today," John murmured. He and Jada stood as the thunder rolled again, following a crack of lightening that made the hairs on Jada's neck stand on end.

John grabbed Jada's wrist and began tugging her toward the quickest way out of the woods, his feet finding the familiar path quickly and easily. In a few minutes, they were breaking out of the treeline by the closest shelter John could think of: the stables. About twenty-five yards of thick downpour separated them from the protection of the stables, where they could wait for the storm to let up before making for the mansion. Before John could stop her, Jada darted under John's arm into the downpour, a half-crazed smile on her face as she began spinning in a circle, arms outstretched and head thrown back, face-to-face with the falling droplets.

"What are you doing?!" John demanded, disliking the rain dripping on his head from the leafless trees above.

"Come on, John! The rain feels good!" Jada cried as her now-et hair plastered itself to her face and neck as she span in never-ending circles.

"I don't like the rain," John replied sullenly, looking up at the grey, agitated clouds.

Jada scowled, dancing forward and latching onto John's wrist with a gentle tug. "Come _on_! Don't be a pansy!" With a sharp pull, she brought John into the downpour, releasing her hold on his arm as she continued dancing through the pouring rain.

John considered stepping back under the trees where it was at least remotely dry, but the thought flew from his mind as Jada came to a halt before him. Like some medieval Elemental thrust into modern times, beautiful and yet wholly untamed, her lips curved in a wide smile while her eyes burned with a flame reminiscent of the burning tempest capable of dancing from her fingertips at her request. Unable to resist the magnetic pull she had on him, a piercing clarity gripped John as he found his face tilting to meet hers, hovering for a moment to give her the chance to pull away if she wished. She quickly closed her minute gap, her soft pink lips locking with his own, her arms wrapping around his neck as she closed the small space between them.

Jada broke away from John, eyes wide, as an electric blue bolt of lightening cracked nearby, causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end while John felt a shiver course the length of her spine. With a laugh, John grabbed Jada's hand and took off running for the safety of the nearby stables. The musty smell of hay and horses met them as they slid the heavy oak door shut, another booming clap of thunder and lightening singing through the afternoon air.

* * *

Jada turned to look at the immaculate stables. She'd only been inside once before, when Jubilee had given her a tour of the Institute when she'd first arrived. Twenty stalls stretched down each side of the building, each housing an equally magnificent equine as the one before it. Brass nameplates fasted to the door of each stall broadcasted a wide variety of names— from commonplace Brownie to more exotic Vladimir. The stables were well-maintained and often used, though they stood devoid of students for the time being, due to the weather.

Jada turned back to find John staring at her with a look she'd never seen before. It felt as though he could see right through her, his eyes burning with a fierce light she wasn't accustomed to, and couldn't decide if she liked. "You're soaked,' she finally noted, desperate to break the stretching silence. "You're gonna get sick."

"So are you," John replied, his voice thick as his eyes bored into Jada's as he stepped closer.

Jada looked down at herself, desperate to break contact with the burning gaze John had transfixed on her, taking in her soaked jeans, waterlogged shoes, and dripping coat. When she looked up a moment later, John's face was inches away from her own, the same scorching stare locked on her. The speed with which he'd moved, coupled with the intensity of his gaze and his close proximity sent a wave of dizziness sweeping over Jada and she took a step back to steady herself, not realizing a pitchfork had been abandoned in the aisle. She felt her foot catch on it and her body pitch backward before John's hands caught at her waist. Before she could even register what had happened, she was again perfectly upright and even closer to John, her face inches from his chest. Under normal circumstances she would have welcomed the closeness, _but that damned look he was giving her_!

"I almost forgot how clumsy you can be," John said with a hollow chuckle, his breath hot on Jada's ear. A shiver crept up her spine. "I think you're the clumsiest gymnast I've ever met."

Jada leaned back, cocking one eyebrow. "Oh? And how many gymnasts have you met, Mr. Allerdyce?"

"None half as amazing as you," John returned coolly, attempting to disguise the quickened pace of his heartbeat as a sultry smile curled on Jada's perfectly kissable mouth. Jada felt herself blushing and found herself looking at her feet. It was one of the cheesiest statements ever, and yet she loved it. _What was wrong with her?_

John put a finger under Jada's chin, lifting her eyes to his. They were getting closer, his damned blue eyes still boring into her green, and, before Jada had even gotten the chance to prepare herself, his lips had brushed softly against hers and retreated. They came back, more insistent this time, eagerly moving in sync with hers, both gentle and urging at the same time. It felt as though the storm had somehow found its way into the stables and sent every bolt of lightening possible coursing through Jada's body, snatching the breath from her lungs. It was then Jada realized just how soaked her clothes truly were, cold and clammy against her now-burning skin.

Expertly managing to keep her lips connected to John's, Jada slipped her coat, which seemed impossibly heavy and water-logged, off her shoulders to land on the cobblestone floor. The thought struck her that John's coat must be similarly soaked and deftly slid it off his body to join hers. A shiver that had nothing to do with John's fingers tracing the contours of her lower back shook Jada's body as a rogue gust of wind danced through the stables from an open loft door above.

As the shiver maneuvered across Jada's spine, John mumbled something Jada didn't quite catch, distracted as she was by his lips pressed against her collarbone, until his hands moved to the hem of the fitted, long-sleeved shirt she'd layered over a lace-trimmed camisole and which was dripping water on the floor in small puddles around her feet. Her pulse rivaled that of a Kentucky Derby racehorse as John skillfully guided the shirt over her head to join both of their coats in the growing pile by their feet. _He's seen me in less,_ Jada told herself as she stood in her cami and jeans, remembering the countless gymnastics workouts he'd seen where she was wearing only a sports bra and shorts. Her gaze rose to meet John's. _So why did __**this**__ time make her feel naked_?

Her heart pounding a staccato rhythm in her chest, Jada's own hands found the bottom of John's soaking wet T-shirt, quickly pulling it over his head and abandoning it in the floor with the rest. Jada couldn't resist running her hands across his well-defined, though not brutishly so, chest and stomach. A strong torso tapered to a narrow waist upon which a pair of low-slung jeans, such as those he wore on this particular day, caused Jada to go weak at the knees. Pulling her gaze from John's chest, Jada got the full blast of his smug grin as he stood stock still, allowing Jada to ogle him.

Jada didn't blush. She had nothing to be ashamed of. After all, the 'girlfriend' label she currently carried entitled her to a pass to stare at John any time she felt like it, just as it did him. For John to say that every cell in his body hadn't responded to the whisper of Jada's shirt peeling from her body, baring her soft, smooth skin for him to view would be a lie, just as it would be for him to say he wasn't currently drinking in the way her cami had crawled up to rest just above her hips, baring a tiny sliver of skin between where her cami ended and the waist of her low-rise blue jeans began; or the way her hair, still wet from the rain, had escaped its messy ponytail to fall in waves around her face, giving a carefree vibe to her large, sparkling green eyes, button nose, and luscious, perfectly round lips.

Biting her lip as though she was nervous, Jada stood on tiptoe, stretching as far as she could go to gently press her lips to John's. Hunger burned through John's veins like fire as he responded, his fingers tangling in her hair, desperately pulling her face closer to his. Parting for only a second, a small gasp escaped Jada's throat as John pressed her back roughly against the wall before recapturing her mouth for his own.

Jada's heart began to race in her chest as John began trailing his lips softly down first her jaw, then her neck, and finally her collarbones before his lips again crashed against her own, his tongue pressing against her lips in a silent, hungry plea for admittance. Her head swimming with the overwhelming sensation of John's mouth moving in sync with hers, Jada blissfully immersed herself in the feeling of her fingers twisted in the hair at the nape of his neck as his fingers traveled in intricate, twirling patterns across her back and stomach.

Warning lights blared through the fireworks exploding in Jada's mind as John's hands traveled further than she wished, lingering at the waistband of her low-rise jeans. A single, half-formed and not quite rational thought flashed to the forefront of her senses, effectively banishing the feeling of bliss she'd enjoyed only a moment before: She wasn't ready.

Unlocking her arms from around his neck, Jada quickly caught John's wrists in her hands, his lips moving from her mouth to her neck as she broke away. "John, please," she began, her voice breaking as his lips pressed against the hollow in her throat. "I-I can't do this!" Jada's mind reeled as John growled against her neck. She'd never seen him like this before! A small panic growing in her chest, she pressed her hands, soft, but resolute, against his chest, pushing firmly enough to let him know he was going too far. "John, calm down!" Her voice came out sharper and much shriller than she'd intended, sounding alien and thoroughly belonging to someone else.

* * *

Immediately, John broke away, taking a step back, an imploring look gracing his features. He was completely confounded. One minute he was planning to hook his thumbs through Jada's belt loops, his hands lingering over her hips, and the next she was pushing him away. What had she— Oh. Taking in Jada's expression, her eyes wide and mouth open slightly in an expression of poorly concealed panic, John managed to trace Jada's line of thought back through his actions to realize why she'd reacted the way she had.

Her mind hazy, still racing around that one ill-formed thought that had brought forth the panic flooding her veins, Jada felt the sudden, intense urge to explain herself, but it felt as though her tongue had turned to lead between her teeth. "I'm sorry!" she cried, her tongue slipping and sliding in her mouth as she struggled to rationalize her actions. "I just— I thought— I can't— I'm not—I don't— I— I—" _Ugh! Why couldn't she form a coherent sentence?!_

"Jada, it's okay," John began as he grasped Jada's train of thought and where it had led her. His voice was still thick, reflecting the unmasked, hungry desire burning in his eyes that was slowly fading. "It's okay! Just calm down!" He cupped her face in his hands, brushing her hair out of her face, taking in her slightly-panicked eyes and swollen lips, concern cooling the scorching desire in his veins.

Jada took a shuddering breath, dropping her eyes from his. For a reason she couldn't quite place, she suddenly felt ashamed. "I'm sorry," she managed. "I just— I'm just not ready."

A barking laugh reached her ears and anger flared up in Jada's veins. _What did he find so funny?!_ She felt his thumb and forefinger under her chin as he tilted her gaze up to lock on his. His eyes had gone soft, that hungry look that had set Jada's skin on fire long gone. "Don't apologize, Jada! I should be the one apologizing. Jada, I don't wanna pressure you into doing anything you're not a hundred percent sure you're ready for. I'm sorry if I made it seem like—" he trailed off with a sigh before leaning to plant a single kiss on her forehead, running his thumb over one cheek, his eyes never leaving hers. "I'm not in a hurry."

A grateful smile crossed Jada's face, all of her fears fleeing in the wake of the gentle touch of John's lips on her forehead. Her worries suddenly seemed foolish as they were smoothed away by John's steady assurances. Her confidence returning, she stood on tiptoe to grant him a small kiss.

"Then again," John began, a teasing lilt to his voice as Jada's lips parted from his. "Keep kissing me like _that_ and I just might have to change my mind." Jada danced away as John reached out to grab her, the tension of the moment before lifting away easily. John continued moving toward Jada, laughing every time she darted just out of his reach, only to lean against a nearby stall and wait as though her were slow and she was simply waiting patiently for him to catch up, before lithely darting away again as he got close.

* * *

It was during this cat-and-mouse game that Jada hesitated just a little too long, allowing John to latch onto her arm just as she was coiled to dart away. Spinning her into him, John didn't anticipate the force with which Jada collided with him, her impish grin widening into a perfect 'O' of surprise as he staggered back, overcompensated, and both he and Jada were falling. John landed softly on a bed of hay, praising his good luck until Jada landed roughly on top of him, knocking even the thought of air out of his lungs.

"Who's clumsy now?" Jada quipped as John regained his breath.

A single eyebrow almost disappeared into John's disheveled hair. "I don't know," he replied, "But you sure seem to like falling on top of me." Jada's mouth formed that perfect 'O' once again as she blushed crimson, feeling the heat rise on her neck, cheeks, and ears. She moved to get up, but John grabbed her hand. "Hey, I was just teasing. Don't leave."

"Say you're sorry," Jada pouted, crossing her arms over her chest like a child.

"I'm sorry," John said obediently with a roll of his eyes.

"I know," Jada replied with a smug grin as she lay down in the hay beside John, her head resting on his bare chest_. He smelled like rain,_ she noted. _Fresh rain mixed with the smell that was only him._ She'd never been able to place it— it wasn't his cologne, and yet it clung to him. She decided she liked it. Despite herself, she felt a fluttering in her stomach as she tilted her head up to look at John, resting with his back against the wall, his eyes closed, his face composed in placid peace.

* * *

As Jada lay there, relishing in the simple thumping beat of his heart pulsing steadily against where her face rested on her hand, as well as the weight of his arm wrapped around her, comfortable resting on the curve of her hips, one thumb hooked in her belt loop like he'd first intended, a thought began swirling around her brain, refusing to be silenced. It wasn't a new thought. Rather, it was an ancient thought— one that had been plaguing teenaged girls since the beginning of time, and had only recently turned its crosshairs to her: _Did John love her? Did she love him?_

Jada thought she loved John. In fact, she was almost certain she did. Several times had she come close to telling him this, but she always chickened out. It wasn't the words themselves that terrified Jada; it was the sheer vulnerability she would experience the moment she said them. The thought of allowing her heart to become that exposed terrified Jada. Even Daniel Wilcox, whom Jada had dated for almost four years, had never had the honor of hearing those three words leave her mouth— and they had grown up together! Jada and Daniel, both being children of some of the richest residents of Atlanta, had run in the same social circles since they were children, and it had only seemed natural when he'd asked her to be his date to their school's Winter Gala when she was thirteen. Despite their history together, Jada had never been willing to utter those three words to Daniel Wilcox. To be completely honest with herself, now that she knew he'd only stayed with her in the hopes of getting her into bed with him, she was most certainly glad she hadn't.

It was this line of thought that aided in holding Jada back from saying those three monumental words— eight letters, three syllables— to John. She'd known Daniel for twelve years— they'd dated for almost four— without saying those words; she'd barely known John four months. They'd been dating for three. The logical side of her brain— the side that told her pi equaled 3.142857 and she was over-rotating on her Gienger— told her it was entirely too soon to tell John she loved him, while the other side— the side that told Hannah it was okay to color elephants purple with pink-and-green polka dots and was responsible for the butterflies in her stomach and shivers down her spine every time John's lips even came remotely near hers— told Jada to take a leap of faith and tell him. _After all,_ that side reasoned, _the worst he could say is that he doesn't love you back._

But it was this frantic fear, more than anything, of him not loving her back that restrained those eight letters from ever leaving her mouth. Jada knew— even if John didn't know she knew— that John had a history with women. She'd heard the whispers in the hall when people didn't think she was listening. She'd heard all of the stories of John's 'Flavors of the Month,' and yet, she didn't think John meant that same fate for her— just another easy lay, another notch in his bedpost, another story whispered in the halls of the Institute.

The mere fact that he had allowed her to push him away right here in the stables— even when he had no intention of doing what she'd thought he was planning— all but proved to Jada that John didn't see her as just another girl to coax into bed. As much as she hated to admit it, despite the purity ring she wore on her left hand ring finger, despite the promises she'd made to her parents and herself— and currently remained unbroken— Jada knew that, with a few cleverly chosen words and phrases, he easily could have convinced her to break her promise. And yet— he hadn't.

* * *

It was with these thoughts that Jada summed up her courage, her purple elephant side cheering her on, and planned to tell John those three words she'd been mulling over for some time. "John?" Jada murmured, tilting her gaze to his as his blue eyes slid open to meet hers.

"Hmm?" John mumbled. He sounded as though he'd been about to doze off.

"I think—" Jada trailed off as the thought of being rejected by that perfect face entered her mind, causing her heart to constrict in her chest. The elephant side of her brain was silenced as the image of John's lips forming those horrid words of rejection played over and over in her mind, like a video on repeat. Jada chickened out. "What's your idea of a perfect day?" she finished lamely, cursing herself as she averted her eyes from his.

"Huh?" John said, obviously confused and still only half-awake.

"You know," Jada replied, forced to run with the first thing that had popped into her head when she'd stalled. "If you had twenty-four hours to spend however you wanted to, what would you do?" She dared to look back up at John, finding a speculative look on his face.

"Hmm…It'd definitely be something exciting," John finally replied after a moment of thought. "Maybe some skydiving, snowboarding, bungee jumping…who knows? I've always thought bull riding looked fun. I'd want to try everything I've never tried before."

"Really?" Jada couldn't hold back the skepticism creeping into her voice. "That's it?"

"Why? What's wrong with it?" John inquired, instantly defensive.

"Nothing," Jada replied quickly. "It's fine, if that's what you wanna do. It just seems more like a twenty-four-hours-to-live answer, that's all."

"Alright then," John challenged. "What's your idea of a perfect day?"

Jada thought for a moment. "I don't know," she finally admitted. "Something simple. Spent only with the people I really cared about. Maybe—" her line of thought was interrupted as her phone, forgotten in her back pocket, began ringing loudly. Recognizing the ringtone as belonging to Coach Rurik, Jada sat up quickly, fishing her phone out of her pocket and answering with a quick, "Hello?"

_**Jada?! Vere are you?!**_ came the heavily-accented voice of her gymnastics instructor. _**You are zupozzed to ve at practizz right now!**_

"I'm so sorry, sir!" Jada replied. "I was in the woods and got held up by the storm." Jada threw a look at the impish grin on John's face before continuing. "I'll be there in about twenty minutes." Jada ended the call with a sigh, rising to get her abandoned clothes, John standing with her. Her mood already dampened by her lack of backbone, Jada pulled on her shirt without a sound. _At least it dried somewhat,_ Jada thought as she pulled on her coat. She swiftly kissed John and headed for the door.

"Jada?" Jada's hand froze on the door handle of the heavy oak door as her own name— spoken in John's soft tenor voice— reached her ears. Her eyes met his, a small flicker of hope daring to dance in her chest. Maybe he'd be the one to say it. John seemed to hesitate for a moment before finally offering a simple "Good luck." Trying to hide her disappointment, Jada left the stables, chastising herself as she slogged her way through the mud to the Mansion now that the rain had stopped. _Why didn't she say it?_ I love you. _Why did it have to be so hard?_John cursed himself as the heavy stable door closed behind Jada. Why was it so hard to say the three words he was thinking in his mind? He didn't want Jada to think she was just another girl to him. The words had been right there! Right on the tip of his tongue! And all she'd managed was "Good luck?!" What was wrong with him?!

* * *

Frustrated and angry at himself, John turned and kicked the wall of the stall behind him, accomplishing nothing but a hurt foot in addition to his confused heart. Exasperated, he slid down to sit against the wall of the stall, burying his face in his hands. _I love you._ He'd said those words to girls before! Why were they so easy to say then and so impossible to say when he truly meant them?!

* * *

**A/N:** Soo...what did you think? Too fluffy? Not fluffy enough? Leave me a review and let me know! Next chapter _should_ be up by the end of the weekend, but I can't be sure. Until then, thanks for reading!!

~Lauren


	34. Orders

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for being so patient with me! There is no way this next chapter should have taken so long! I actually had the whole story written, with only typing left, but then I re-read it and felt that I had moved a few things too fast, so I went back and threw some extra chapters in the mix. It still shouldn't have taken me so long, but I don't know what happened. I was just drained on it forever! It sat in my room for months when I didn't even touch it, and then I picked it up the other day and was like, why haven't I done anything with this? I'm almost done! So I started on it again, and here it is! Finally, done and not abandoned, here is the next chapter of Metamorphosis!

* * *

**Chap. 34**

Dr. Jean Grey was not an unorganized woman. Her life was not one of clutter, of frenzy, of chaos. Everything in her life had a place, a purpose, and, if such were not the case, the object in question was quickly discarded with little remorse or reflection on the matter. Perhaps this was why Jada was so drawn to Dr. Grey. She herself was not at all unorganized, though she wasn't capable of simply and efficiently casting away anything that was no longer useful, which was probably why her closet was overflowing with clothes she would never wear again but couldn't seem to get rid of. Unlike Jean, who chose not to dwell on things or memories that were better off forgotten, Jada would sometimes find herself tortured by a memory she should have long ago left behind, and thought she had, caught up in the tribulations of the past. Perhaps it was this method of controlling one's own thought that Jada truly hoped to learn in her time shadowing the doctor, more so than the medical knowledge she was obtaining— though she found that enjoyable and intriguing. Whichever it was, it brought her back to the medical labs every moment she had free, and she had become a regular fixture at Dr. Grey's side.

Jada felt as though she had found a kind of kindred spirit in Dr. Grey. They both had the same thirst for knowledge, seeking to understand how the world worked. They held the same respect for life and its frailty, and found that they liked many of the same kinds of books and movies. And so, it was with ease that they would strike up conversations while students sat on the table between them, Jean allowing Jada to try her hand at the minor aches, scrapes, and pains that called only for a band-aid and some kind words, while Jada would watch in fascination as Jean handled the more difficult accidents— a dislocated finger for one student, a broken nose for the next— with Jada sometimes interrupting to ask questions that Jean readily answered.

It was with pride that Jean quietly observed her eager pupil as Jada attended to a young girl who had fallen on gravel, skinning her knees and palms. Jada soothed the sobbing girl in quiet tones as she picked rocks from the girl's hands and knees with tweezers, casting them into the trash without a second thought.

"This is going to sting for a minute," Jada warned as she removed the last piece of gravel, replacing her tweezers with peroxide. The girl gritted her teeth, allowing only a hiss to escape as Jada poured liberal amounts of the germ-killing liquid over the scrapes, watching it begin to foam and bubble up. After a moment, Jada wiped the liquid off and began applying antibiotic ointment to the girl's knees and hands, finally covering them with bandages. "All done," Jada declared. "There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" The girl shook her head with a grin. "Be more careful out there next time," Jada warned, and the girl nodded before quickly returning to her friends waiting outside.

Jada laughed and shook her head as she heard the not-so-careful sounds of children running down the hall. She began cleaning up the mess she'd made, returning lids to tubes and bottles and band-aids to boxes, discarding the cotton balls she'd used in the trash and moving to wash off the tweezers in the small sink in the corner.

"You're good with them," came the voice of her mentor as she turned the faucet on. "They trust you. I think some of them get hurt on purpose just to see if you're in here." Jada laughed and turned the faucet off, leaving the tweezers to dry as she turned to face Professor Grey. "You're going to take care of them while I'm gone, aren't you?"

"What?" Jada's mouth fell open, caught off guard. "What are you talking about? Where are you going?"

"Storm and I are heading to Boston to try and track down the mutant who attacked the President." Jean explained. "We won't be gone long. I just need someone to watch out for everyone while I'm gone."

"But I'm—I'm—" Inexperienced. Incapable. These and other words began flashing through Jada's mind, but none got the chance to be vocalized as a sudden sense of foreboding washed over Jada. 'Someone walking over her grave' is what Mrs. Dawes would have called it, but Jada didn't feel that that term quite fit the horrible chills clawing their way up the teen's spine.

"Don't worry," Jean said, mistaking the fear on Jada's face for anxiety about her request. "We'll only be gone a day or two. Nothing horribly disastrous will happen while I'm gone. It won't be anything you haven't handled before, I promise."

Realizing what Jean thought was upsetting her and not wanting to worry her mentor with her sense of foreboding—which, she realized, was silly, as she new both Storm and Jean were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves—Jada managed to smile at her professor, expelling any other worries from her mind. "I'll do my best," she promised.

"I now you will," Jean replied before looking at the clock on the wall. "Now you'd better scoot before you're late for practice again."

"But"—Jada looked around at all of the equipment and tools still lying around—"Shouldn't I stay and help you clean up?"

"No, don't worry. I'll take care of it," Jean replied. She turned to see the look of uncertainty on Jada's face. "Go! Before you're late!" Jada still didn't budge. "Doctor's orders!" Jean proclaimed, giving Jada a gentle push toward the doors. "I've got it!"

Jada grinned, giving Jean a quick hug before leaving the medical lab, her feet turning toward the gym.

* * *

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. One, two, three, four, five—_Jada counted in her mind as the sounds of "Battery" by Metallica played throughout the gym, her movements across the floor emphasized by the cadence of the drums and whining and screaming of the guitars. It was an instrumental version of one of John's favorite songs, and went well with her gymnastics style: raw power, intense stunts, and incredible consistency. The high-energy firestorm of a song went especially well with the intense tumbling she planned to perform at her next competition in January. Next year was an Olympic year, and, so long as nothing happened, Jada knew she had more than a merely 'good' chance of making the team. She had been training with the Olympics in mind since she was five and had been a member of the crowd that watched Ukrainian gymnast Lilia Podkopayeva blow away the competition in the event finals of the 1996 Olympics in Atlanta, Georgia. "That's going to be me when I get old," she'd told her mother proudly as they'd watched the 17-year-old accept her gold medal for the individual All-Around.

"Well, hopefully not when you're old," her mom had returned placidly, knowing more about gymnastics and age than Jada had. "That double front with a twist will be really hard to do once you're over thirty."

_That was the understatement of the year,_ Jada thought as she went through the same trick now. She was most certainly not thirty, and still found it difficult to twist her body the necessary number of rotations while flipping her body forward at the same time. Slightly dizzy as she hit her pose, her arms held tight beside her ears, Jada allowed herself a small moment of celebration. She'd done it! _Mom would've been proud,_ Jada thought as, without missing a beat, she ran, jumped, and pirouetted back to the middle of the spring floor. She then froze, missing her cue to turn as a single thought penetrated her mind. Her arms fell numbly to her sides and she collapsed, sitting down hard on the spring floor as the music cut off in the middle of what was supposed to be her grand finale: a round-off and three back-handsprings followed by a double-twisting, double back somersault eponymous to retired Romanian gymnast Daniela Silivas. Her mind remembered this even while the rest of her remained frozen; _the mind of a gymnast,_ Jada thought soberly, _trained to continue through to the end of the routine._

"Vhat iz it, Jada?" Coach Ruri had come to stand before her, worry in his tone and eyes at the sight of his gymnast sitting in the floor. "Vhy did you not feenish?"

"It just hit me," Jada replied, her voice wavering. Tears pricked her eyes and a single brave drop escaped and slid down her cheek, only to be wiped away as Jada looked up at her coach. "I guess I just never let myself thin about it. I—My mom is never going to see me compete again!"

With a sigh, Coach Rurik crouched down to Jada's level. He understood her distress, though he hadn't realized that the fact that troubled her hadn't hit her until now. He had once been Jada's mother's coach, long before Jada was born, and so had been close to the Hemmer family, most of all the quiet, docile Frenchwoman who was Jada's mother and biggest fan. While Alexandra had been a skilled gymnast, her skill had come primarily from hard work and dedication. Jada, on the other hand, had a natural talent others would kill for, and took to gymnastics as if it were instinct. Alexandra had loved nothing more than watching her daughter progress through the sport she herself had loved so much; she was Jada's number one fan.

It had been Alexandra who took Jada back and forth to practices and meets. It had been Alexandra who'd sought out Coach Rurik, convincing him to come out of retirement and coach Jada. Alexandra had been Jada's driving force over the years, and now Jada's own actions had brought about her mother's absence, a fact Jada hadn't realized until now. No longer would she hit her ending pose after a difficult routine and look up to see her mother cheering the loudest. No longer would her mother wrap her ankle or wrist when she was injured, or bat her hand away from a pile of French fries or a hamburger filled with calories that would destroy her strict diet. An overwhelming sense of loss enveloped Jada as she looked at her coach. She'd known her mom and dad were gone, but had never allowed herself to truly digest what that meant. Now, sitting in the middle of the spring floor, Jada felt empty as she let the tears roll down her cheeks.

"Your muzzer vould be very proud of you," Coach Rurik said, watching Jada sort through everything it meant for her mom to be gone. "She knew you dreamed of competing at ze Olympics. She vould not vant you sitting here und crying instead of practicing for your meet."

"But how can I know that?" Jada returned. "How do I know that, wherever she is, she doesn't hate me for what I took away from her?"

"Your muzzer loved you," Rurik said sharply. "She alvays vanted ze best for you. Shou vould vant you to compete. She vould vant you to vin. Don't deny it. You know that."

Jada nodded. Her mom had never been happy unless Jada was happy. "I guess I just didn't expect it to hit me like this. She's really gone!"

"Not quite gone," Rurik replied. "I remember her. You remember her. Your muzzer lives on in your memories and your heart." He stood, his bones and joints creaking and popping.

"Thank you, Dr. Phil," Jada returned with a grin. "That was very poetic."

Coach Ruri laughed. "And ze best vay to respect her memory iz to get up and perform this routine like it iz ze Olympic finals und your muzzer iz watching."

Jada grinned and wiped the tears from her cheeks before taking the hand Coach Rurik offered her, allowing him to help her to her feet.

"I vill assume zat you are feeling better since you are able to tease," Coach Rurik began. "Now, remember: head high, toes pointed, and put more power in your run. Your muzzer iz watching."

Jada nodded, her coach's orders ringing in her mind as she moved to her spot on the floor and hit her opening pose. As the music began, she looked over at her coach and swore she almost saw her mother standing beside him. She shook the image from her mind as she ran as fast as she could into her opening tumbling pass. She was going to blow this routine away, as per Coach's orders. She had to—her mother was watching.

* * *

**A/N:** So there, a little gymnastics action for everyone that's been wondering. I'm out of school, so I have tons of free time, so I'll try to have the next chapter up tomorrow. Hehe, it's got some Jada/John in there for anyone who missed him this chapter! :) Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!

~Lauren


	35. Shatter Pt I: Attack

**A/N:** Wow. I am SO SO sorry. There is absolutely no excuse for me to have allowed this story to sit for an entire year without a single update. I GREATLY apologize and hope that everyone can forgive me! I swear I am NOT leaving this story unfinished! Thank you to everyone for your patience!

Lauren

* * *

**Chap. 35**

"…And the handsome prince swept the beautiful princess up onto his horse and took her away to his kingdom. The prince and princess were married, and everyone lived happily ever after. The end."

Jada heard nothing but humming silence as she finished the story, and looked to see Hannah sound asleep, her teddy bear wrapped in her arms. Jada smiled and closed the book of fairytales, yawning as she set the book on the nightstand, noticing that Hannah's clock blinked almost three AM. Normally, Jada would be sound asleep in her own bed by now. However, Hannah had recently discovered that she could reach out to people with her mind, which was why Jada had crept silently through the labyrinthine halls at such an ungodly hour when Hannah had awoken from a nightmare. It didn't bother the young fire-manipulator to be awake; she, of all people, knew how scary nightmares could be. Besides, the next day was a Saturday; she could sleep in.

With another yawn, Jada kissed Hannah on the forehead and turned off the lamp on the nightstand. She gave her eyes a moment to adjust to the newfound darkness before standing and moving to the door. Making sure the heavy door closed silently behind her, Jada decided to go to the kitchens and have a glass of water before returning to bed, her throat parched from reading to Hannah. Swiftly and silently, she traced her way through the familiar halls and downstairs, surprised to be met by the sight of Bobby enjoying a pint of ice-cream with what seemed to be no intention to share. He looked up, startled, as she entered.

"You couldn't sleep, either?" he asked as Jada glided around the island to the cabinet where she knew drinking glasses were located.

"Hannah had another nightmare," Jada replied in explanation. Bobby nodded and returned to his ice-cream as Jada filled her glass and quickly drained it. She'd already rinsed the glass and put it in the dish drainer when she noticed Bobby again look up from his late-night treat. She turned to see Logan enter and flashed him a smile.

"Doesn't anyone ever sleep around here?" Logan asked as he noticed the two teens.

"Apparently not," Bobby returned with a grin.

"Speak for yourselves," Jada added, wiping her wet hands on a dish towel. "I'm going back to bed. Try not to get into too much trouble. Goodnight." With that, Jada left the two men, eagerly searching for her bed as a wave of exhaustion swept over her. Her steps seemed to get heavier and heavier as she climbed each stair.

* * *

She'd just reached her floor when an ear-splitting, bone-chilling scream shattered the silence throughout the building. Jada covered her face with her arms as a vase on the table she was standing next to shattered, shards of glass singing as they scattered across the wood floor. Suddenly, the scream Jada recognized as Siryn's stopped. Jada tensed, her muscles prepared to move as her senses went on high alert. The shy-natured teen Jada knew as Siryn wasn't one to scream and wake everyone up for the sake of a joke. Something was happening.

Jada remained frozen as her own name echoed through her mind, filled with fear and panic. Hannah! Jada turned and raced back down the stairs in the direction she'd come, not stopping until she was in front of Hannah's door.

Jada pushed the door open, a quick scan of the room revealing that Hannah was not in her bed. Soft, muffled crying reached Jada's ears, and she followed the sniffles to Hannah's closet, finding the small child with her face buried in her teddy bear, hiding among her shoes.

"Hannah," Jada whispered tentatively, crouching down and reaching out a hand to stroke the child's blonde hair. Hannah looked up and jumped into Jada's arms, breaking into fresh sobs. Jada rocked a shuddering Hannah back and forth, whispering quickly in her ear in attempt to calm her down. Every muscle spring-loaded, Jada kept an eye on the open doorway, prepared to react to any threat.

After a tense moment of waiting, Jada stood, pulling Hannah with her after motioning for the young girl to stay quiet. Her heart began pounding in her chest and adrenaline coursed through her veins as Jada peered into the hallway, searching for the slightest hint of something amiss. Hannah's door sat at the end of the hall beside a large, octagonal window. Jada looked toward this window just as a bright white light shined in, leaving green spots across her vision. Jada gasped and pushed Hannah out of the way as the window shattered, glass flying around where Hannah had just been standing as men clad in black armor began leaping through the window.

Jada's fight-or-flight response kicked in immediately as she took in the fully-armed soldiers, grabbing Hannah's hand and pulling her toward the stairs as fast as the child's legs could go. One of the men fired their weapon and Jada was jerked back as Hannah collapsed with a yelp. Remembering her Danger Room lessons, Jada summoned a wall of fire between her and the men as she sank next to Hannah. She was still breathing, but unconscious, three tiny darts emptying amber sedative into her bloodstream.

Feeling herself weakening from the efforts of upholding her defensive wall of flames, Jada scooped Hannah into her arms and raced toward the stairs, hissing as her foot slipped on a stair, a shock reverberating through her shoulder as she managed to catch herself without dropping the slumbering child in her arms. For once, Jada was grateful for all of the bleachers Coach Rurik made her run around the gym as she raced for the third floor, not letting her wall of flames drop until she was only a few steps away from the third-floor landing. Students were everywhere, panicked and sweeping Jada up in the current pushing toward the emergency exits hidden in the walls. Jada fought against the current as hard as she could, searching for a familiar face in the frenzy.

"Jada!" Jada searched frantically for the familiar voice calling her name, relieved as Douglas Ramsey appeared in front of her. "What happened?" He demanded at the sight of Hannah's limp form. "What's going on!"

"I don't know," Jada replied. She looked through the crowd pushing against her, trying to find anymore known faces. "Have you seen John?"

"I don't know," came Douglas's answer. "Everything is too crazy to know for sure."

"Here, take Hannah for me," Jada requested, handing Douglas the limp form in her arms.

"Wait, where are you going?" Douglas asked as Jada began fighting against the crowd, moving farther and farther away.

Jada never slowed, determination replacing her fear."I have to find John!"

* * *

John ran through the halls, pushing past the panicked students flooding the halls. He froze as he heard someone calling his name, turning to see Jada running toward him against the current of students. He grabbed her and pulled her out of the swarm and into a small alcove, relief flooding his veins to see her safe before him.

"John, I've been looking for you," Jada cried, breathless. "What's going on?"

"I dunno," John replied."The school is under attack. We've gotta get outta here." He grabbed her hand and began to head for an exit when Jada stopped, pulling him to a halt.

"My car!" she exclaimed.

"You have your keys with you?" John replied skeptically, taking in his girlfriend's pajama-clad figure.

"No. I'll go get them! Meet me in the garage," Jada ordered, moving in the direction of her & Jubilee's room.

"Hey, wait!" John called, but it was too late. He'd already lost Jada in the rising tide of students pushing him farther and farther away from her. After craning his neck in a last attempt to find her, John turned and ran with the crowd.

"John!" He skidded to a stop a second time as he again heard his name. _Who now?_ This time, it was Bobby who ran up to him. "Have you seen Rogue?" John shook his head. "I've got to find her." Bobby turned and took off in the direction he'd come from without a second thought. After a moment of hesitation, John followed, planning to offer Bobby a ride with him and Jada.

* * *

Jada was sprinting toward her room when she collided with a quickly moving shape. Kitty. The taller girl grabbed Jada's arm and began pulling her away. "You don't wanna go that way," she said simply. "Soldiers everywhere."

"But my keys…" Jada argued, looking back in the direction of her room.

"Leave 'em," Kitty demanded. "We've gotta get outta here!"

Jada obediently followed Kitty through an opening in a wall with several other students, worry clouding her mind. John was waiting for her! She followed the others down a rickety staircase before trekking down a long tunnel, emerging deep in the woods. Chancing a glance behind her, Jada could barely make out the mansion through the trees, bright lights tracing it's walls as the hum of helicopters buzzed in her ears. Surely John wouldn't linger and wait for her when he knew it was dangerous? She clung to that hope as she slowed to a walk with everyone else, Piotr's hulking form at the front of the pack. Jada simply followed, getting more and more tired with each steep as the adrenaline left her veins with the absence of immediate danger. Her steps became more and more uncertain and clumsy, her palms and knees gathering several cuts and scrapes as she cursed the rocky terrain. The December cold ravaged her body, tearing through the thin tank top and shorts she was wearing, causing her teeth to chatter and the rest of her body to shake uncontrollably as her mind dwelt on her brand-new, never-been-worn Dolce & Gabbana coat that was hanging in her closet back at the mansion, still in the bag.

Just when Jada though she couldn't take another step, the group slowed to a stop in the middle of a large clearing. _What are they doing? _Jada wondered, but was too tired to argue. She then noticed that several students were carrying packs of camping equipment, including tents. Jada didn't know where they'd gotten them, but she wasn't going to complain. Instead, she attempted to shake off her exhaustion and worry and help pitch camp, creating a roaring fire before Kitty had even grabbed a box of matches.

As soon as everything was done, Jada sought out Douglas Ramsey to figure out what had happened to Hannah, overjoyed to find that he was actually with their group. He revealed that she and several other students who had been hit with the sedatives the attackers had carried were all sleeping in a tent, watched over by some other students. Satisfied, Jada sat beside one of the fires she'd helped build, soaking as much warmth as she could into her frozen body. Before long, her vision became hazy and she began fading in and out of consciousness. The last thing she was aware of was Douglas carrying her to a tent before sleep completely overcame her.

* * *

John rushed through the tunnel leading to the garage, Bobby hot on his heels. The young pyromaniac was focused on one thing: meeting Jada in the garage and getting the hell outta Dodge.

"Wait!" Rogue cried. It took a moment for John to slow down as his momentum carried him further down the passageway. "We have to go back! They're gonna kill him!"

John thought of the metal claws that could extend from Logan's knuckles at will, his healing factor, and the men that had made the mistake of attacking the school while Logan was on babysitting duty. Was killing him even possible? "He can take care of himself! Let's go!"

"Bobby?" Rogue entreated, locking her eyes on his. John sighed as Bobby followed Rogue back up the tunnel to where they'd left Logan facing a firing squad of intruders. It was amazing how girls could get you to do whatever they wanted, merely with a single look.

John glanced down the tunnel to where he knew a ladder ascended through a hidden door into the garage. Was Jada there yet? _Might as well go check while the two lovebirds round up Logan,_ John thought as he followed the tunnel. He didn't like all of the water pooled on the floor, he decided as a deep puddle doused him in water to his knee. Bad conditions for fire.

John finally found the ladder, the dark, wet iron cold and clammy under his fingers as he climbed, peeking out of the trapdoor before opening it all the way. The garage was devoid of people, and an expensive, exquisite mass of cars, foreign and domestic, luxury and utility, stared at him as though wondering what he was doing in the passageway.

His eyes searching for red through the plethora of colors, John hurried to where he knew Jada's car was always parked between a blue Mazda and a black Mercedes, always waxed to showroom quality, always waiting. It wasn't there.

John skidded to a stop. Had she already left? Was he in the wrong spot? His eyes scanned the garage. Had the car been moved? No, the car wasn't mixed in with the other cars. It simply wasn't there. John stepped into the empty space normally occupied by the fiery Mustang, jumping back at a cracking sound by his feet, his lighter flying to his hand as he prepared for the worst. It was a pile of broken glass.

John crouched by the dark-tinted, scattered pile, silently mourning the fact that Jada's beautiful Mustang now had a broken window. He then realized that Jada didn't leave him. She'd never break her own car's window; she had the keys! Someone, probably a panicked student, had stolen Jada's car.

"John!" John stood and turned as Bobby, Rogue, and Logan appeared amongst the sea of automobiles.

Logan nodded toward the blue Mazda as he got closer. "Get in."

"I'm driving," John declared, reaching for the door handle.

Logan grabbed John's shoulder and pulled him away from the door. Maybe next time, kid," he said. John scowled and climbed in the backseat with Bobby.

"This is Cyclops's car," Bobby stated.

"Oh, really?" Logan replied, extending a claw and jamming it into the ignition. John winced. Poor car.

"Wait," Rogue cried, turning in the front seat to lock her eyes on John's. "Where's Jada?"

"I don't know," John admitted, a sickening feeling growing in his gut as Logan peeled out of the garage with a rush of torque and horsepower.

"Didn't she take her car?" Bobby asked, a concerned look on his face.

"No. Someone busted the window and stole it," John stated simply as the Porsche careened around a turn.

"Well, don't worry, John," Rogue began in attempt to cheer up the fire-manipulator. "I'm sure she got out with the other students. She isn't stupid."

John simply nodded, wanting the attention off of him as quickly as possible. "What the hell was that back there?" He called to Logan.

Logan tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "Stryker," he said. "His name is Stryker."

"Who is he?" Rogue inquired before casting a wary glance at the climbing speedometer.

"I don't remember," Logan replied, a weary tone creeping into his voice.

Rogue's eyes fell to the dog tag fastened to her wrist. She ran a finger over the sunken numbers and letters before snapping it off and holding it out to Logan. "Here. This is yours."

Logan took the tag without a word and an awkward silence fell on the occupants of the car as it rushed down the road. Everyone had something they wanted to say, but no one wanted to be the first to say it.

Finally, when John could no longer stand the sideways glances Bobby kept shooting his way, he leaned over the center console of the front seat. "I don't like uncomfortable silences," he declared.

"What are you doing?" Rogue demanded as John hit a button on what he guessed was the radio. Everyone cringed as NSYNC's synthesized noise resounded through the car.

John hit another button and, thankfully, NSYNC was silenced. Forever, the young Pyromaniac hoped. A small pocket slid open above the radio and a metallic, oval device extended from it, emblazoned with an 'X.' "I don't think that's the CD player," he said.

Logan reached out and grabbed the device. "Sit back," he told John.

John obeyed, reclining into the leather upholstery and noting to question Cyclops about his choice in music at the first opportunity. "So, where are we going?"

"Storm and Jean are in Boston," Logan replied. "We'll head that way."

"My parents live in Boston," Bobby stated.

"Good," Logan returned.

John cast a glance at Bobby. He didn't look very happy they were heading to Boston. John didn't really care, as long as there was a phone so he could call Jada and make sure she was alright. She never went anywhere without her cell phone, and he didn't like not knowing where she was. He turned and faced the window, trying desperately not to worry about the red-head that was constantly invading his thoughts. Somehow, he finally managed to escape his worrying long enough to fall asleep to the soothing purr of the engine.

* * *

**A/N:** We've all seen the movie, or else we wouldn't be on this site readingstories about it. Therefore,I wanted to avoid too much direct quoting from the movie. Also, this isn't a very emotional chapter...only emotion you can really feel when the world is collapsing around you is panic, so yeah. How was it? Please let meknow what you think with a review! Thanks for reading!

Lauren


End file.
